Aku Benci Mengakui Ini
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: #LAST CHAP UPDATE!# Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Ketahuilah, tak pernah sedetik pun aku memikirkan bahkan bermimpi untuk diperebutkan oleh keempat pria itu. Dan yang paling aku tidak percaya, kini aku adalah kekasih dari orang yang dulu paling aku sebal dan benci. Lalu, kau harus tahu bahwa kekasihku adalah salah satu dari keempat pria tadi. Mengejutkan./Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Namaku, Sakura. Aku selalu berdebat dengan ... siapa lagi? Sasuke! Oh Tuhan, aku benci dia. Haruskah setiap hari aku berdebat dengannya? Hingga masalah cinta pun aku masih selalu berdebat dengannya.**

**Warning : typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**if you dont like, dont read !**

**happy reading (^,^)**

* * *

Bukankah hebat? Tidur di kasur selama dua hari berturut-turut, hanya ditemani bantal dan guling kesayangan, sungguh mengerikan! Dimana-mana orang sakit itu bukannya harus diperhatiin ya? _What_? Seorang Haruno Sakura sakit? Ya, beginilah aku. Sedang sakit seperti ini, ibu tetap harus bekerja begitu juga ayah sehingga aku selalu di tinggal sendiri. Malang sekali ...

Di rumah keluarga Haruno, sendirian, tak ada siapapun, merawat diri sendiri, oh _Kami-sama _kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Di tempat tidur ini aku selalu merutuki diriku sendiri yang dengan seenaknya tidak menjaga kesehatan tubuh.

Kadang aku berpikir, sehat itu akan terasa berharga kalau kita sedang sakit, dan benar saja. Kalau sudah sakit begini repotnya minta ampun, tapi kalau lagi sehat? Hnn ... bayangkan saja bagaimana orang-orang mengabaikan karunia _Kami-sama_ yaitu sehat yang telah dianugerahkan kepada kita dengan sia-sia? Bagus sekali.

Sakit itu menyenangkan juga sih. Loh? Kenapa? Karena berarti _Kami-sama_ masih sayang sama kita, dan kita bisa terbebas dari banyaknya ocehan-ocehan atau tugas dari guru, tapi lebih tepatnya bukan terbebas sih namun semua itu bertumpuk dan tumpukan itu akan menimpa kita jika kita telah sembuh. BRAAAKKK!

_So_, aku tidak pernah mau seperti itu, makanya aku tetapkan sakitku hanya 2 hari saja. Eh? Bisa dijadwal ya? Ngga sih, ya kalau lebih rutin menjaga pola makan dan mengkonsumsi obat pasti cepet sembuh. Dan ini lah aku sekarang, sudah melawan semua penyakit itu. Kyaaa~

Tapi aku harus bertanya, mengapa aku harus sembuh tepat pada saat hari Sabtu? Bukankah setelah itu hari Minggu? Hah? Tanggung banget! Sehari lagi.

Dan dengan semangat yang tentu saja bisa dibilang pas-pasan akhirnya hari Sabtu ini aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, mempersiapkan diriku untuk berangkat ke sekolah tercinta Konoha Senior High School, tak lupa aku diantar sahabatku yang terkenal konyol dan bodoh, siapa lagi coba? Naruto. Meski orang-orang menganggapnya seperti itu, tapi gini-gini dia baik dan perhatian juga lho! Bukan maksud membela sih, tapi fakta.

Dengan sigap, ia menungguku di depan pintu gerbang rumahku. Di sampingnya, terdapat mobil mewah yang didominasi warna silver cerah. Aku yang sudah berkemas dan siap berangkat lekas menghampirinya. Dan seperti biasa, dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk mempersilahkanku masuk.

Dalam perjalanan, aku dan dia sering mengobrol tentang hal yang tidak penting sampai hal yang sangat tidak penting. Jelas saja, suara tertawaan terdengar sangat nyaring dari dalam mobil.

"Hey, Sakura terimakasih sudah mau berangkat bersamaku," ucapnya seraya tersenyum penuh, wajahnya juga tertoleh ke arahku, dengan sedikit menatapku dan jalan secara bergantian.

"Bukankah aku yang harus berterimakasih karena kau mau mengantarku?" aku pun membalas senuman sahabatku ini.

"Haha iya, tapi tidak masalah."

Kebiasaan dia selalu nyengir dengan lebarnya setelah mengajakku mengobrol atau sekadar basa-basi. Sahabat kecilku, sahabat anehku, dan sahabat bodohku. Ckck~ harusnya kau lebih dewasa Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya sampai. Aku turun dari mobilnya dan dengan sedikit kesabaran aku menunggu Naruto keluar. Dan lagi-lagi dia nyengir saat keluar dari mobil, lalu anehnya cengirannya itu selalu saja ia tunjukkan saat ia menatapku. Kenapa sih? Melihatnya seperti itu, aku lekas melangkahkan kakiku tak peduli dengan Naruto yang masih tertinggal di belakang. Dia bisa menyusulku, 'kan? Tentu saja!

TAP TAP TAP

Aku melangkah melewati sederetan kelas yang berjejer di samping kiri dan kananku. Tak jarang ada segelintir murid yang menanyakan keadaanku, atau memberi selamat karena kesembuhanku. Terlepas dari semua itu, aku mulai memasuki kelas 1-A, ya itu kelasku. Sebelumnya, aku gulirkan mataku menatap sekitar dan hanya terdapat 4 orang di sana, maklumlah ... ini masih terlalu pagi, dan jelas saja hanya ada beberapa anak rajin disana, misalnya sahabatku Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru dan ... apa? si rambut Pantat ayam itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?

Haruskah sepagi ini aku bertemu dengannya di sini? Tanpa berpikir dua kali, lekas ku langkahkan kaki menuju tempat dudukku. Aku harus cepat,jangan sampai aku lihat dia, nanti bisa sial. Aku jadi ingat perkataan Ino.

"Sakura seharusnya kau merasa beruntung, seorang Uchiha bungsu selalu memperhatikanmu! Jarang sekali dia bersikap seperti itu."

Lalu? Memang ngefek gitu untukku seorang Haruno Sakura? Aku rasa tidak! Bahkan Ino salah. Aku malah tak pernah mau diperhatikan olehnya, oleh si Pantat Ayam itu! Dia itu menyebalkan, sok keren, bersikap dingin, berbicarapun dia selalu irit kata, bahkan dia juga tidak peka!

"Hey, Jidat! Kau sudah sembuh?" seru si pantat ayam itu setelah melihatku masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja aku tak menjawabnya, untuk apa? Pasti dia juga sudah tau mengapa aku sekolah, ya pasti karena aku sudah sembuh, atau jangan-jangan dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu? Pantas saja.

"Hey Jidat! Aku tanya kau sudah sembuh?" dia menaikkan volume bicaranya, membuatku menutup kedua telingaku. Kenapa tidak sekalian pake toa aja sih? Berisik amat dia. Aku menghentikan langkahku lekas menatap tajam ke arahya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, heh? Pantat ayam!" jawabku tak kalah kerasnya dari volume bicaranya tadi.

"Eh? Aku bertanya baik-baik jidat!"

"Terserah."

Aku melengos pergi menuju sudut meja paling depan tak memperdulikan respon si Pantat Ayam itu, dan di samping tempat dudukku Ino telah menunggu. Senyuman ramah mengawali perjumpaanku dengannya.

Aku meletakkan tasku di gantungan khusus tas yang berada di samping meja, tak diragukan lagi aku lekas duduk disana. Masih dengan tersenyum aku menyapa sahabatku itu, dan dia pun meresponnya dengan sangat baik. Detik selanjutnya, kebiasaannya sebagai ratu gosip telah dimulai.

"Hey, Sakura. Kau tau? Banyak gosip terbaru hari ini, ada 4 lho!" ucapnya dengan semangat berkobar, "Dengar ya?"

"Hn," aku hanya mengagguk pelan mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"Pertama, gosip tentang Hinata telah berpacaran dengan Naruto. Kau sudah tau itu?"

"Hah?" aku tersentak kaget bukan main, "Kau serius?"

"Iya, tapi itu baru gosip. Lagi pula Naruto kan bukan tipe orang yang suka sama gadis pemalu," jawabnya dengan polos.

"Iya kau benar," jawabku seraya menenangkan diri, "Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Kedua, gosip kalau Tsunade-shisou mau mengadopsi anak," sejenak gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas, "Yah, aku dapat gosip ini dari Temari, katanya semua guru sudah membicarakan hal ini."

Aku hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, "Apa lagi?"

"Ketiga, gosip tentang guru PKL baru dari _Sunagakure_," tiba-tiba saja senyum sumringah terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, "Aku harap guru PKL-nya tampan seperti Minato-_sensei._"

"Ish! Orang sombong seperti dia dipuji-puji," jawabku ketus dengan bibirku yang telah mengkerucut dan tangan yang aku lipat di depan dada, "Kau tau? Gayanya itu sok keren, jaim, dan dia lebih memilih dekat dengan siswi cantik dari pada yang jelek! Oh ayolah, aku benci dia."

"Hey, memang apa salahnya kalau aku memuji dia, hn?"

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan! Kita lanjut ke gosip yang terakhir."

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi aku kira kau akan _shock _mendengar gosip yang satu ini," senyuman licik pun tergurat jelas, dan matanya berbinar saat menatapku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran seraya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Gosip ini menyangkut dirimu."

"Apa? Ma-maksudmu? Apa ada yang salah dengan aku? Atau ... atau, penampilanku? Atau ... atau ... gaya bicaraku? Atau ... atau ...," aku gelagapan sendiri karena mendengar pernyataan dari Ino, aku takut ada yang bergosip tidak enak tentang diriku.

"Bukan," jawabnya enteng seraya menggerakan telapak tangannya dari kiri ke kanan, "Ini gosip tentang ..."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang ..." ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, dan senyuman licik itu masih dapat aku lihat dengan jelas.

"Ayolah, Ino! Tentang apa?" ucapku tak sabaran.

"Tentang Gaara yang akan menembakmu."

"Huuhhh ...," aku menghela nafas panjang seraya merebahkan diri di bangku, "Syukurlah, aku kira ap- eh? Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa barusan yang kau katakan?" tanyaku dengan wajah tegang dan mata yang melotot.

"Gaara akan menembakmu."

"Apa?" aku berteriak histeris, sampai-sampai semua orang yang kini mulai memenuhi kelas menoleh ke arahku, "Gaara si Anak Pasir itu? Menembakku? _Wotdehel_?"

"Hahaha iya Sakura, katanya dia akan menembakmu," jawab Ino seraya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah konyolku.

"_What_?"

"Kau senang kan, Sakura?"

"Ditembak? Tapi demi _Kami-sama! _Aku tidak suka padanya, Ino." Ucapku dengan nada memelas.

PLETAAKK! "Bodoh! Kau mau menolak pria tampan, pintar, kaya, dermawan, baik, dan setia seperti Gaara?" nada bicaranya meninggi, dan mata itu balik memelototiku.

"Hey, aku kan baru berkenalan dengannya 3 tahun lalu waktu di _Sunagakure_ lagi pula meski selama itu, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya!"

PLETAAKK! "Ya ampun Sakura! Kau ini! Kau kan bisa mendekatinya dulu, baru bisa pacaran! Mengertilah sedikit!"

"Mengerti apa?" jawabku polos dengan tatapan heran dan alis yang terangkat sebelah, membuat sahabatku Ino menggeleng tak percaya.

Baru saja Ino hendak menjawab pertanyaanku, seseorang mencubit pipiku dari belakang. Jelas saja aku meringis kesakitan, dan lekas menatap ke belakang. Lalu lagi-lagi aku dicubit, saat aku menengadah ke atas. Tch ... ernyata si Pantat Ayam! Pantas saja tingkahnya tidak sopan.

"Heh, sakit tau!" bentakku dengan keras seraya mnegelus kedua bekan cubitannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, malah semakin gemas mencubit pipiku, "Hentikan, kau menyakitiku! _Baka_!"

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar dan sneyuman licik.

Kupingku yang salah dengar atau lidahnya yang salah bicara atau kerasukan setan apa dia? Aku hanya cengong sesaat, mengartikan perkataannya barusan yang menurutku tak ada di dalam kamus hidupku, seorang U...C...H...I...H...A mengatakan rindu padaku. Oh, yang benar saja?

"Ehm ...," Ino ber-ehm- ria disebelahku, mungkin dia mendengar perkataan si Pantat Ayam tadi tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya memberi _deathglare_ pada si pantat ayam itu, dan tanganku masih mengelus pipiku yang sakit.

"Aku rindu bertengkar denganmu," ucapnya lagi.

Mataku terbelalak dengan mulutku yang menganga. Dasar bodoh! Rindu bertengkar denganku dia bilang? Memang aku ini apa? Debaters? Yang setiap saat harus berdebat dengannya begitu? Aku rasa tidak! dan berani sekali dia mencubitku, aku benci cubitan itu.

"Bodoh kau! Kalau rindu bertengkar kenapa denganku, heh? Sama Naruto saja!" jawabku seraya menepis tangannya yang hampir mencubit pipiku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku rasa, lebih menarik bertengkar denganmu."

"Tch ... tidak penting!"

"Terlalu penting untukku," ia mulai duduk di bangku yang tentu saja bersebelahan dengan tempat dudukku.

"Aku tak peduli!" bentakku dengan keras seraya memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Tapi aku peduli."

"IIhhh! _Baka_! Lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Kau tak berhak mengusirku, Nona Haruno."

"Astaga! Demi _Kami-sama_, aku bilang pergi!"

"Tidak mau," ia menekuk sikutnya yang ia gunakan ontuk menopang dagunya saat ia sedang ... eerrr! Sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sungguh aneh!

Aku hanya pasrah saja saat ia berada dekat denganku, saat ia menatapku seperti itu. Terkadang Ino menyikut perutku seraya tersenyum manja, membuatku menghela nafas panjang dan sangat panjang, merasa bosan dengan kelakuan si Pantat Ayam ini yang selalu menggangguku.

'_teng ... tong ..."_ bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi nyaring dari sudut atas ruangan yang disana terdapat dua buah speaker.

Saat menyadari bel itu telah berbunyi, sang Uchiha bungsu pun beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu tersenyum simpul ke arahku, dan tentu saja ia mendapat _deathglare dariku._

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Sakura," ucapnya seraya melengos pergi.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan repiyuw :

Lucifionne : Ok, makasih sarannya, itu membantu banget. Dan makasih semangatnya ^^

Karikazuka : Salam kenal juga dariku, hehehe ... makasih atas sarannya. Ini dia kelanjutannya seperti yang diminta :D

Huicergo : Iya, salam kenal juga. Diusahakan setiap chapternya akan lebih baik. Makasih buat saran dan semangatnya :)

* * *

'_teng ... tong ..."_ bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi nyaring dari sudut atas ruangan yang disana terdapat dua buah speaker.

Saat menyadari bel itu telah berbunyi, sang Uchiha bungsu pun beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu tersenyum simpul ke arahku, dan tentu saja ia mendapat _deathglare dariku._

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Sakura," ucapnya seraya melengos pergi.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Summary :**** Aku merasa terkejut dengan Gaara yang benar-benar menembakku di aula dengan tentu saja bantuan dari Naruto. Lalu, aku masih mencari maksud dari perkataan Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di aula, apa sih maksudnya?**

**Pair : SasuSakuGaa****Naru**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_, Sosiologi!

Huaaa ... menyiksa! Sungguh! Derita seorang siswi pintar nan cantik ini dimulai saat _Sensei_ mengoceh ria di depan kelas tanpa henti. Ingin kabur! Ingin pergi! Dasar sial!

Dengan penuh paksaan, akhirnya pasrah sajalah dengan derita ini, memang nasibnya kali ya? Akhirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan ini, aku dan Ino bersekongkol untuk ... untuk tidur! Ya, benar, T...I...D...U...R! Hal yang selalu kami lakukan jika menghadapi pelajaran membosankan seperti ini.

Sejenak aku mulai memejamkan mataku, begitu juga dengan Ino. Belum juga aku merasakan berpijak ke alam yang bernama alam mimpi, kepalaku terasa ditimpuk secarik kertas beberapa kali.

Siapa sih? _Baka_! Ngga tau orang lagi ngantuk ya? Aku mencoba menoleh ke balakang, melihat siapa orang yang dengan beraninya menimpuk kepalaku saat aku hendak tertidur, dan ternyata...

Oh _Kami-sama_! Kenapa si Pantat Ayam itu lagi? Kenapa hidupku selalu terlibat masalah yang tidak penting bersama dia? Benar-benar tidak elit! Sungguh!

"Jangan tidur!" dia berbisik dari bangku belakang paling ujung, dan bisikkannya itu terlalu pelan hampir tak terdengar dengan beberapa isyarat tangan ataupun muka, mungkin agar aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa kau? Cari masalah, heh?" aku balas berbisik ke arahnya, dan tentu saja tangannku menunjukkan isyarat-isyarat tak jelas, hanya sekadar membuatnya mengerti. Dan eh? Coba tebak dia menjawab apa?

"Kau itu terlihat lebih cantik saat tidur, bodoh! Jadi kau jangan tidur, agar kau tetap terlihat jelek dengan wajah marahmu itu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum licik, "Aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu yang jelek itu," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya menggeram kesal saat mengetahui bahwa dia itu sebenarnya sed-

PLETAAKK! Tutup spidol mendarat dengan mulus tepat di dahiku, jelas aku lekas meringis. Entah siapa yang melakukannya, tapi orang itu pasti sangat menyebalkan! Lihat saja bagaimana caranya melempar tutup spidol dengan tidak elitnya. Tidak tau apa kalau aku sedang sebal pada si pantat ayam itu? Dan seharusnya orang itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum melempar, agar tidak kena orang. Lagi pula untuk apa dia melempar...

"Sakura-_chan_! Tolong perhatikan pelajaran!" ucap Asuma-_sensei_ di depan sana, dekat papan tulis putih yang sudah terisi sebagian oleh tulisannya.

Upz! Jadi, orang yang melemparku tutup spidol adalah Asuma-_sensei_? Haduuhhh ... pasti dia melihatku sedang bicara konyol bersama si pantat ayam itu. Sialan!

"I-iya, baik _Sensei_."

Ku lihat dalam samar si pantat ayam itu tertawa. Dia menertawakan aku! Menyebalkan! Dasar _baka_! Puas kau melihatku ditegur Asuma Sensei? Lihat saja nanti, akan ku balas kau.

=0=0=0=

Bel istirahat memang telah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk pergi ke kantin, setidaknya menemani sahabatku Ino untuk makan siang. Tapi, sungguh! Aku sedang _badmood_ gara-gara si pantat ayam itu. Bisa tidak sehari saja aku lepas darinya? Sepertinya menikmati hidup tanpa masalah yang ditimbulkan Sasuke cukup menyenangkan. Eh? Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya Sasuke? Umm ... maksudku si Pantat Ayam. Ahhh ... kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?

"Hey, Jidat!"

Telingaku mendengar jelas sebuah suara baritone yang berasal dari belakang punggungku. Panggilan itu, huuhh ... pasti dia, aku akan tetap diam. Mending membereskan buku bekas pelajaran Sosiologi tadi, namun entah mengapa mataku ini jadi liar! Maunya menatap si pemilik rambut model raven itu, eh tidak umm ... maksudnya rambut model pantat ayam! Ya, itu lebih baik. Sesekali aku melihat dia membawa sesuatu dalam genggamannya, berwarna pink. Apa? Apa itu?

"Woy, Jidat!"

"..."

"Hey, Jidat!"

"..."

"Hello, Jidat ..." dia mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku dan aku masih saja terdiam.

"Hey, Jidat! Kau dengar tidak? Jangan-jangan kau sudah tuli?"

"..."

"Err~ Dasar, Jidat!" geramnya kesal seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ya sudah, aku tak jadi memberimu puding _strawberry_ ini."

Seketika itu juga _emerald_-ku terbuka lebar, aku tersentak kaget. Eh? Puding _strawberry_ dia bilang? Kyaa~~ Kesukaanku!

"Eh tunggu!" secara tidak sengaja sepatah atau dua patah kata pun terlontar dari mulutku sendiri.

Waduh ... keceplosan, sial! Semua ini gara-gara puding itu. Siapa coba yang mau menolak puding seenak ini? Puding Konoha yang paling difavoritekan seluruh muridnya, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Lagipula, puding ini bisa dibilang terbatas perharinya, karena hanya dibuat 50 _cup_. Sering sekali aku berebut dengan ratusan murid Konoha untuk mendapatkan satu cup puding ini, dan sering sekali pula aku gagal mendapatkannya karena habis. Namun kali ini, eh? Tumben sekali dia membawakanku puding _strawberry_.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga, Jidat. Sudah ku duga, tak akan ada yang sanggup menolak puding ini," senyum liciknya mengambang dalam raut wajahnya, seolah ia sedang menikmati kemenangan.

"Umm ... apa maksudmu, heh?" jawabku dengan gugup disertai malu.

Ihh ... ya tentu saja, malu! Kenapa sampai keceplosan sih? Lalu sekarang aku harus bicara apa coba?

"Kau menginginkan puding ini, 'kan?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku membuat aku sedikit menjauhkan wajahku ke belakang.

"Umm ... ti-tidak! Siapa yang bilang begitu?" ucapku dengan sedikit gelagapan.

Wosshhh! Wajahku langsung merona merah, benar-benar memalukan! Ini sama saja dengan berkata, "Hello, Tuan Uchiha muda. Boleh aku meminta puding strawberry itu darimu? Aku menyukainya." Oh tidak! Aku tak akan pernah mau berkata seperti itu. Ayolah, aku harus kuat, jangan sampai tergoda olehnya.

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Huaaa ... bagaimana ini? Masa aku harus bilang "IYA" tepat di hadapannya? Wooyyy, gengsi coy! Ta-tapi... aku memang menginginkannya.

"Kenapa diam? Ya sudah kalau tak mau, aku buang saja," tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, ia lekas berjalan pergi ke luar kelas.

Dari kejauhan aku masih sempat melihat puding itu, ini membuatku semakin _badmood _saja! Puding kesukaanku! Huaaa ... dia telah pergi. Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata iya, tapi ... tapi ... Ahhh! Menyebalkan! Masa bodolah, mau dia buang atau dia makan pun aku tak peduli! Lekas saja aku memalingkan leherku darinya, mencoba melupakan puding yang sempat menarik perhatianku itu.

"Yo, Sakura!"

Satu teriakan terdengar jelas olehku, dengan refleks leherku kembali tertoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Aku lihat, sahabat pirangku itu berlari-lari dari arah pintu menuju tempatku berada dengan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat.

"Eh? Naruto. Ada apa?"

"Antar aku ke aula," jawabnya setelah berada di hadapanku.

Aku pun hanya mengernyitkan keningku tanda tak mengerti. Memang mau apa dia ke aula? Lalu, kenapa mengajakku? Bukankah dia bisa saja meminta tolong pada Sai atau bahkan pada si Pantat Ayam itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Lho?" aku semakin tidak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkannya, "Mengatakan apa? Sekarang saja."

"Hn ..." dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, ayo."

Dasar, Naruto! Tanpa persetujuanku yang resmi disertai tanda tangan kaisar Jepang dan presiden Indonesia serta di saksikan perwakilan dari kedua negara, dia maen menarik tanganku, menyeretku ikut bersamanya pergi ke aula. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dibicarakan bocah ini? Pentingkah? Mungkin saja.

Kami berdua berlari melewati deretan ruangan kelas dan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang sedang asyik mengobrol di bangku dekat taman sekolah. Setelah beberapa menit berlari akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan.

"Huh... sampai juga," Naruto menghela napas seraya melepaskan tanganku.

"Kau ini, aku 'kan belum bilang setuju untuk ikut bersamamu kesini."

"Hehe ... _gomen nasai_, Sakura-_chan_."

Hah? Sejak kapan dia memberikan embel-embel '-_chan_' pada namaku? Lalu hal sepenting apa sih yang mau dia bicarakan ini? Mungkinkah tentang pujaan hatiku, Sasori? Isshhh! Untuk apa sih aku mengingat Sasori lagi?

"Nah, Sakura. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin bicara, tapi ..."

CKLEK! Pintu aula yang lain terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampakkan sosok pria berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di sudut kanan atas keningnya, ia mulai berjalan menghampiriku dan Naruto, sejenak ku perhatikan dia, dan eh?

"Hah? Garaa? Mau apa dia disini?"

"Kau pasti tau."

"Aku tidak tau, Naruto. Beritau aku!"

"Umm ... dia ... dia mau menembakmu, Sakura."

Mataku terbuka lebar dengan mulutku yang membentuk seperti huruf 'O', dia mau menembakku? Seriusan? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Padahal baru saja 3 tahun lalu aku mengenalnya saat aku tinggal di _Sunagakure_, dan selama itu pun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang yang bermarga Sabaku ini. Setelah aku bertemu dengannya lagi disini, aku dikejutkan dengan dia yang akan menembakku. Oh _Kami-sama, _apa-apaan ini?

"Sakura," Garaa mulai mendekat ke arahku, aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran, dan tanpa aku sadari, tangannya mulai menggenggam tanganku. Ia tersenyum penuh saat kedua bola matanya menatap mataku.

"Ga-Garaa? Umm ... ada apa?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Sakura."

DEG! Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, aku merasa tegang dan sedikit panik. Eh? Panik? Sekilas mataku menatap ke arah Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum tak jelas dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Hey, boleh aku memulainya?" tanya Garaa saat menyadari pendanganku tak tertuju padanya.

"Eh? Ba-baik."

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya saat pertama kali aku berkenalan denganmu di Suna 3 tahun lalu, aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku sendiri. Aku mulai sering memikirkanmu, bahkan bisa dibilang aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayangmu. Dan ... saat aku mendengar tentang perpindahanmu ke _Konohagakure_, aku merasa sakit. Aku kira aku tak akan melihatmu lagi, tapi beruntung aku juga bisa menyusulmu kesini, dan aku bisa menemukanmu di sekolah ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hah? Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk menemuiku?"

"Tidak," ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini, aku perlu suasana baru terutama kau ... aku membutuhkanmu."

"Eh?"

"Sakura, dengar aku baik-baik," tangannya semakin erat menggenggam kedua tanganku membuat hatiku semakin tidak karuan, "Aku mencintaimu."

CTAR! Hatiku terasa tersambar petir, tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat. Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar melakukan ini. Setelah beberapa detik dia berkata seperti itu, aku hanya terdiam dengan mataku yang tak henti-hentinya menatap sepasang bola mata berwarna _Hazel _hijau itu.

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Garaa ... aku ..."

"Hn?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Garaa tapi ..."

"Tapi, kau tidak mencintaiku, 'kan? Benar begitu?"

Aku lihat mata _Hazel _hijau itu menyipit, dan satu senyuman terukir jelas menghiasi wajahnya, "Tak apa, Sakura. Aku mengerti, mungkin ini terlalu cepat."

"Hnn ... maafkan aku."

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Oia, aku harus kembali sekarang. terimakasih sudah mau menemuiku disini, Sakura. Untukmu juga Naruto, terimakasih."

"Hehe... jangan sungkan!" ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Aku pergi dulu," dia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu aula, namun aku lihat dia menghentikkan langkah itu sejenak lekas ia menoleh ke arahku. "Sakura, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindungimu, aku siap kapan saja."

"Terimakasih, Garaa."

"Hn..."

=0=0=0=

PLEETAAKK!

"Untuk apa kau membawa dia, Naruto baka?" geramku kesal seraya mengepalkan keduatanganku.

"Aduuhhh! Sakit Sakura!" ia meringis seraya mengels kepala pirangnya yang telah aku jitak dengan kerasnya.

"Aku tanya mengapa kau membawa dia, heh?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi dan mata yang melotot.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya," ucap Naruto lirih, membuatku mengernyitkan keningku tanda tak mengerti, dan alisku terangkat sebelah saat melihat atau lebih tepatnya mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir karena aku yang tak bisa langsung mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, mengapa aku tak membantu orang lain saja yang bisa mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaimu? Meski memang sakit tapi setidaknya dia juga mewakilkan perasaanku untukmu. Eh?" tiba-tiba saja perkataannya terhenti, mata birunya terbelalak, dan kedua tanganya lekas mengunci rapat mulutnya. Seolah ia telah membocorkan hal yang paling rahasia dalam hidupnya.

"Naruto, kau ..." aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ma-maaf Sakura aku harus pergi. _Jaa_~" ia berlari menjauh masih dengan tangan yang menutupi seluruh mulutnya.

"Eh ... Hey, Naruto!" aku berteriak keras, namun pria itu tidak menoleh atau pun merespon teriakanku.

Apa-apaan dia itu? Tadi mengajakku kesini, sekarang aku ditinggal sendiri, keterlaluan! Ya sudah, sebaiknya aku cepat kembali ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

=0=0=0=

Kesunyian, ya mungkin hanya itu yang aku rasakan saat mulai melewati lorong. Dan beberapa langkah lagi, disana adalah kelas Naruto, sedikit ku percepat langkahku dan saat aku berada tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, mataku mulai mencari sosok itu, Naruto. Dan tidak ada! Kemana dia? Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menanyakan maksud perkataannya tadi, tapi sudahlah orangnya juga ngga ada.

Dalam langkah memasuki kelas, aku teringat kata-kata Naruto. _"Aku pikir karena aku yang tak bisa langsung mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, mengapa aku tak membantu orang lain saja yang bisa mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaimu? Meski memang sakit tapi setidaknya dia juga mewakilkan perasaanku untukmu." _Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud? Apa dia benar mencintaiku? Eh? Haha lucu sekali, itu hanya omong kosong. Naruto itu 'kan sahabatku dari kecil. Mana mungkin dia bersikap ... lho?

Pandanganku lekas fokus tertuju pada satu _cup_ puding _strawberry_ yang berada tepat di atas mejaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku lekas menghampirinya, wah beruntung sekali! Tapi, dari siapa?

"Untuk Sakura"

Mungkin seperti itulah tulisan dalam secarik kertas yang berada di bawah cup puding ini. Aku penasaran, siapa yang menaruhnya disini?

**TBC**

* * *

Yang ditunggu-tunggu publish juga ^^

Gimana? Makin gaje aja 'kan dengan Garaa dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba sama-sama suka Sakura.

Lalu, gomen nasai, pairing SasuSakunya masih sedikit, mungkin dua atau tiga chapter ke depan akan sering dimunculin.

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah baca, ditunggu repiyuwnya ^,~

**Special thanks for Lucifionne, karikazuka, and Huicergo Montediesberg :D**

see you..


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya :

karikazuka : Siap, nanti diperbaiki deh.

Kitty Kuromi : Huaaa jahat! *lari* Ini juga udah updet T,T

nattually : Jhaha... masa bertengkar terus? Nanti akan ada akurnya.

Lucifionne : Hehe... arigatou gozaimasu.

* * *

Pandanganku lekas fokus tertuju pada satu _cup_ puding _strawberry_ yang berada tepat di atas mejaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku lekas menghampirinya, wah beruntung sekali! Tapi, dari siapa?

"Untuk Sakura"

Mungkin seperti itulah tulisan dalam secarik kertas yang berada di bawah cup puding ini. Aku penasaran, siapa yang menaruhnya disini?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Summary :**** Berdebat dengannya itu membuatku sakit kepala! Sasuke sialan, kenapa kau tak pernah bisa sehari saja untuk tidak mengangguku?**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

Huaaaa ... pulang sekolah ditinggal sendiri! Gara-gara aku yang harus menyelesaikan tugas untuk membereskan kelas. Aku kira Ino akan menunggu untuk itu, ternyata tidak! Dia bilang, dia ada acara dengan keluarganya. Baguslah! Karena itu aku jadi pulang sendiri, ngok!

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar, ku tatap lorong-lorong begitu sepi tanpa suara, aku jadi bergidik sendiri karenanya. Sesepi inikah sekolah saat semua murid telah pulang? Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku sendiri. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku takut!

Segera ku percepat langkah kaki ini, di ujung sana terlihat jelas sebuah cahaya. Pintu keluar! Yupz, bagus! Aku berlari menuju cahaya itu sampai tiba-tiba ...

BUUGGHHTT! Percayakah? Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh, _gomen ne _..." aku berbungkuk padanya.

"Kalau jalan itu pake mata, Jidat!"

Mendengar perkataannya barusan, lekas aku menengadah ke atas, menatap wajah seseorang itu yang lebih tinggi dariku. Dan mataku terbuka lebar saat menangkap sorot mata _obsidian_ itu.

"Eh? Dasar Pantat Ayam! Dimana-mana jalan itu pake kaki, bukan pake mata, bodoh!" jawabku ketus.

"Iya, pake kaki juga pake mata! Lagipula bagaimana caranya kau tau arah jalanmu kalau tidak pake mata, heh?"

Deg! Aku terdiam seraya menatap lapangan kosong yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada, memang benar sih omongannya. Lagi pula aku juga yang salah, berlari tanpa melihat kanan kiri. Jadi, sekarang? Terpaksa minta maaf.

"Terserah kau saja. Maaf sudah menabrakmu," akhirnya aku ucapkan kata itu dengan nada yang sedikit malas.

"Hn ..."

"Eh? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hn ..."

"Dasar Pantat Ayam! Maksudmu apa sih?"

"..." dia tetap tidak menjawab, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain seolah enggan untuk menatap ke arahku, dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Woy! Katakan sesuatu kek! Kau memaafkanku tidak, heh?"

"Berisik kau ini, Jidat! Kau mau pulang tidak sih?"

"Aku berisik karena salahmu juga! Bukannya katakan sesuatu, kau malah diam. Ya, sudah jelaskan? Aku ini mau pulang."

"Ya sudah ayo."

Aku hanya termangu saat mendengar perkataannya barusan. Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu?

"Hey, ayo! Menunggumu itu lama sekali, _mendokusai_!" ucapnya setelah beberapa detik aku menatapnya heran dan terdiam seraya mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Apa? Menunguku dia bilang? Dia menungguku? Yang benar saja! Untuk apa dia menungguku? Tak ada kerjaan lain apa?

"Woy, Jidat! Ayo!" dengan sembarang dia mulai menarik tanganku, memaksaku berjalan di sampingnya.

"Woy woy! Berhenti!" ku hentikan langkahku secara tiba-tiba, membuat dia juga terpaksa memberhentikan laju kakinya, dan lekas saja kami berdua saling bertatapan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa lagi, Jidat?"

"Kau bilang kau menungguku?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Idh ... untuk apa kau menungguku?"

"Mengantarmu pulang."

"Tch ..." aku hanya berdecih sebal seraya menggulirkan bola mataku ke arah lain, "Memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sudahlah aku tidak peduli, kau ini banyak bicara sekali, Jidat!"

Dengan paksaan kuat darinya, akhirnya pasrah saja aku pulang bersama dia. Dan ... apa ini? Dia terus menggenggam tanganku? Hah? Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Ah ... dasar bodoh! Sedikit ku coba melepaskannya, merenggangkan cengkraman tangannya yang kuat pada tanganku, tapi tidak bisa! Ku coba lagi, lagi, lagi, dan tetap saja tidak bisa! Sudah ku kibaskan tangannya, ku cakar, dan ku gigit, eh? Ngga sampai gitu sih, tapi tetep susah! Si Pantat Ayam ini! Apa sih maunya? Apa dia tak takut kekasihnya –Karin- salah paham tentang ini? Tch ... sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku dan aku tidak peduli.

Selama berjalan di sampingnya tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar baik dariku atau pun dia, begitu juga saat dia telah memenuhi keinginannya, yaitu mengantarku pulang, aku dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Yah ... misalnya selamat bertemu besok kek, atau apalah. Tapi ini sama sekali tidak!

=0=0=0=

Pagi ini yang tepatnya hari minggu, aku dan Ino pergi ke toko elektronik untuk membeli perlengkapan membuat rangkaian listrik, tugas dari Anko-_sensei_. Saat membeli itu, Ino terus merengek padaku. Tidak bisa bikin lah, tidak bisa ini lah, tidak bisa itu lah, ini membuat aku naik darah! Sedikit ku keluarkan amarahku, setidaknya agar dia diam, dan nampaknya itu berhasil! Setelah perlengkapannya didapatkan, lekas aku berjalan pulang.

"Huaa ... Kenapa harus rangkaian listrik sih? Kau bisa membuatnya, Sakura?" tangannya mulai merangkul tanganku dengan manja, itulah salah satu kebiasaan Ino sejak dulu.

"Tidak, tapi aku akan coba," jawabku enteng tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau gagal bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Ihhh ... ko tidak tau sih? Nanti kalau Anko-_sensei_ ngga kasih nilai, bagaimana?" ia mulai mengguncang tanganku perlahan, membuat kejengkelanku datang kembali saat telingaku mendengar rengekannya untuk kesekian kali.

"Ya ampun, Ino. Bisakah kau sedikit tenang dan diam? Semenjak di toko tadi, kau merengek terus, kepalaku sampai sakit. Lalu tentang rangkaian listrik itu, 'kan bisa minta bantuan sama otou-san," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Eh? Iya, kau benar juga ya. Hehe... _Gomen ne_."

"Hn ..."

Kami pun kembali berjalan menyusuri deretan toko yang berada di pasar Konoha ini. Dan masing-masing tangan kami membawa sekantung peralatan yang akan kami pakai untuk membuat tugas rangkaian listrik bersama.

"Oia, Sakura," Ino mulai membuka pembicaraannya lagi, "Aku dengar kau benar ditembak Garaa? Apa itu benar?"

DEG! Lagkahku terhenti, degup jantungku menjadi tak karuan, lekas saja aku menatap mata _aquamarine_ itu. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengernyitkan keningnya saat mengetahui bahwa aku menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Ko berhenti?"

"Eh? A-aku ..." kembali ku langkahka kakiku dengan hati yang masih tak karuan, "Kau tau dari mana tentang hal itu? Dari Naruto ya?"

"Loh ko tiba-tiba ngomongin Naruto? Jelas bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"Orang-orang sekelas sudah banyak yang membicarakanmu."

Aku memilih untuk diam tanpa berkata apapn lagi, jujur saja aku kira Naruto yang berkata seperti itu pada Ino, ternyata bukan, ya kalau bukan aku tidak peduli. Kaki jenjangku kini mulai berjalan lumayan cepat, membuat Ino tertinggal di belakang. Jelas aku tidak mau mendengar rengekkannya lagi dan aku tak mau dia terus bertanya soal Garaa. Itu membuatku mengingat perkataan Naruto saat itu, perkataan yang tak pernah ia jelaskan. Walau pun aku sering bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi dia tak pernah mau menjelaskannya, dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan atau langsung pergi begitu saja. Menyebalkan! Lalu... oia, puding itu! Puding yang telah berada di atas mejaku saat aku baru kembali dari aula. Aku masih belum tau siapa yang menaruhnya disana.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino berteriak di belakang, membuatku menghentikan langkahku sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Lihat itu!" Ino menunjuk lurus ke depan, dan disana terlihat dua orang lelaki, keduanya sedang berdiri di depan motor mereka masing-masing. Lalu, aku memperhatikan mereka sejenak. Hnnn... ternyata itu Sai! Dan... eh? Sedang apa dia disini? Haruskah aku bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Hai, Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_!" Sai berteriak dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, dia pun melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, Sai-_kun_!" teriak Ino, dan dia membalas lambaian tangan Sai. "Ayo cepat Sakura, Ino menarik lenganku, memaksaku ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, mau apa kita kesana?"

"Ketemu Sai," ucap Ino singkat.

=0=0=0=

"Hey, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Sai membuka pembicaraan setelah aku dan Ino sampai di hadapannya.

"Baru saja membeli perlengkapan untuk tugas," timbal Ino.

"Lho? Sakura-_chan_, kau kenapa?" Sai menggulirkan matanya ke arahku yang sedang mengambil nafas akibat berlari-lari tadi.

"A-aku ... ca-cape. Ini semua karenamu Ino! Maen seenaknya membawaku berlari begitu saja," aku memberi deathglare pada sahabatku itu, dengan masih terengah-engah, aku mencoba memulihkan kondisiku seperti semula.

"Hehe ... _Gomen nasai_."

"Tch ... manja!" ucap seorang pria yang berada di sebelah Sai.

Eh? Manja? Siapa tadi yang bilang, heh? Dimana-mana kalau lari itu ya pasti cape, dasar bodoh! Dengan refleks, aku menoleh dan menatap ke arah pria yang berada di samping Sai itu, dan ... Tch! Pantas saja bicaranya tidak sopan, ternyata si Pantat Ayam!

"Apa maksudmu, heh? Dimana-mana wajar saja kalau habis lari itu cape!" ucapku ketus dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Lari segitu aja cape," jawabnya enteng seraya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya tanda meremehkan.

"Makanya kau harus berlari dulu kalau kau ingin merasakannya!"

"Aku tidak mau, nanti kau terpesona padaku saat aku lari."

Aku hanya cengo sesaat dengan bibirku yang menganga, Ino dan Sai hanya saling bertatapan tanda tak mengerti. Apa tadi dia bilang? Terpesona? Hahaha! Sungguh! Itu menggelikan sekali. Untuk apa aku terpesona padanya? Terpesona akan wajahnya yang menurutku biasa saja.

"Hahaha ..." aku pun tertawa tak tertahankan setelah mencerna perkataannya, "Lelucon macam apa itu?"

"Eh? Kau pikir itu lelucon?"

"Iya! Bagiku itu menggelikan sekali untuk terpesona padamu. Hahaha ..."

"Harusnya kau lihat, bagaimana wajah para gadis saat mereka melihatku berlari saat lomba kemarin," ucapnya tidak mau kalah.

"Wajah mereka menunjukkan rasa ingin muntah, kau tau."

"Eh? Dasar sotoy! Mereka itu terpesona padaku! Ternyata kau tidak tau mana yang tampan dan mana yang jelek, ya? Dasar Jidat!" mata obsidian itu berkilat, tangannya telah ia tolakkan di pinggang, dan perang pun segera dimulai.

"Eh? Jelas aku tau! Dan kau itu memang jelek! Pantat ayam!" aku buka lebar-lebar kedua mataku, dan aku juga menolakkan kedua tanagn di pinggang seperti apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Strawberry jelek!"

"Tomat busuk!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Rambutmu seperti pantat ayam!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Kau lebih bodoh!"

"Errr~ cukup! Aku muak berdebat denganmu, Jidat!"

"Memang aku tidak? Aku juga muak!"

"Ya sudah, diam!"

"Kau duluan!"

"Astaga! Sai bagaimana bisa kau menganggap monster dengan jidat lebar ini sebagai adikmu, heh?" mata itu melotot ke arah Sai yang sedang menyaksikan perdebatan antara aku dan si Pantat Ayam itu.

"Eh?" Sai menatap kami bergantian, "A-aku tidak tau," lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang monster, heh? Pantat ayam!"

"Kau! Jidat!"

"Hey, kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkar!" Ino sedikit berteriak dengan keras, membuat aku dan si Pantat Ayam sialan itu terdiam, "Kenapa malah ribut sih?"

"Apa yang salah sih dengan kalian berdua?" tambah Sai.

"Yang salah, aku dan dia harus bertemu disini!" aku dan si Pantat Ayam itu mengatakan hal yang sama secara bersamaan, membuat Ino dan Sai terkekeh geli.

"Hahaha ... kalian ini lucu sekali, berbicara saja sampai sama seperti itu."

Eh? Apanya yang lucu? Idih ... ada juga aku muak melihatnya! Hal seperti itu disebut lucu.

**TBC**

* * *

Ahihihi... sorry, tiba-tiba di tbc. biar readers makin penasaran! haha

Gimana cerita kali ini? Memuaskankah? Atau membosankan? Repiyuw ya! :)

**Special thanks for karikazuka, Kitty Kuromi, nattually, and Lucifionne.**

**Keep reading! :D**

**Jaa ne...**


	4. Chapter 4

sebelumnya :

Lucifionne : belum, tenang aja. nanti juga ada x)

nattually : ok deh ^^

* * *

"Apa yang salah sih dengan kalian berdua?" tambah Sai.

"Yang salah, aku dan dia harus bertemu disini!" aku dan si Pantat Ayam itu mengatakan hal yang sama secara bersamaan, membuat Ino dan Sai terkekeh geli.

"Hahaha ... kalian ini lucu sekali, berbicara saja sampai sama seperti itu."

Eh? Apanya yang lucu? Idih ... ada juga aku muak melihatnya! Hal seperti itu disebut lucu.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Summary :**** Beraninya dia! Kyaa~ beraninya kau menciumku! Brengsek kau Uchiha!**

**Pair : SasuSaku****Naru**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

Benar 'kan? Apa kataku! Uchiha bungsu itu pasti kalah bila harus berdebat denganku. Haha ... bagus bukan? Tapi, aku heran mengapa tadi aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya? Aku dan dia tidak janjian ko! Ahhh ... mungkin kebetulan.

"Sakura, kau mau makan siang bersama kami?" ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" lagi-lagi aku dan si pantat ayam itu mengatakan hal yang sama! Sebenarnya apa sih yang salah dengannya? Hingga setiap perkataanku harus selalu sama dengannya.

"Tch ... berhenti mengikuti perkataanku, Jidat!" geramnya kesal seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, kau yang mengikutiku! Pantat Ayam!"

"Kau yang mengikutiku, akui saja!" jari telunjuknya berada tepat di depan hidungku, membuatku tersentak kaget dan langsung sangat merasa diremehkan.

"Hey, turunkan telunjukmu, _Baka_!" ucapku seraya menepis jari itu, "Masih banyak kata yang bisa ku ucapkan, jadi buat apa aku mengatakan kata yang sama sepertimu?"

"Buktinya tadi kau berkata yang sama denganku," ia mengalihakan pandangannya dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja, bodoh!"

"Hey, sudah! Kenapa berantem lagi? Sudahlah Sakura, kendalikan emosimu," ucap Ino seraya menepuk bahuku pelan, menyuruhku untuk tetap sabar dan mengontrol emosiku.

"Kau juga Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu," ucap Sai seraya menepuk dadanya perlahan.

"Tch ..." aku hanya mendengus kesal, mataku tak henti-hentinya memberi _deathglare_ pada pria dengan mata _obsidian_ itu.

"Nah, bagaimana Sakura? Kau mau ikut makan siang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sai, emosiku tiba-tiba mereda. Aku menatap Ino sejenak, matanya berkedip beberapa kali dengan cepat. Yah ... aku tau maksudnya. Dia pasti menyuruhku berkata iya. Baiklah, tapi? Sama si Pantat Ayam ini? Aku tidak mau!

"Maaf Sai ak- aawww!" tiba-tiba saja Ino mencubit pinggangku dengan lumayan keras. Membuatku meringis akan luka yang disebabkan cubitannya tadi.

"Sakit, Ino," bisikku pelan pada sahabat perempuanku yang berambut pirang.

"Eh?" Sai menatapku heran, "Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, hehehe," jawabku dengan tangan yang mengelus pinggangku yang sempat dicubit, "Umm ... aku mau makan siang bersamamu," ucapku terpaksa. Jelas terpaksa! Karena Ino, pasti dia mau mendekati Sai. Makanya dia menyuruhku berkata iya.

"Syukurlah, ayo berangkat."

"Ayo," ucap Ino bersemangat.

Aku menatap Ino tajam, sedangkan dia hanya nyengir seperti Naruto. "Kau berhutang padaku Ino!" aku berbisik pelan ke arah Ino.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum palsu, lalu aku memberi _deathglare_ pada si Pantat Ayam itu. Makan siang bersamanya? Apa jadinya nanti? Fyuuhh~ siap-siap perang! Demi sahabatku Ino, tak apalah.

"Sakura, kau dibonceng Sasuke, ya?" ucap Sai seraya mulai menaiki motornya.

"Apa?" mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengarnya, "Kenapa aku harus dengannya? Aku tidak mau!"

"Memangnya aku mau memboncengkanmu, heh? Tidak mau!" ucap si Pantat Ayam yang tiba-tiba menyerobot.

"Isshhh! Jangan bilang begitu, Sasuke! Kalau kau tak mau memboncengkannya, lalu Sakura sama siapa? Memang kau mau bersama Ino?"

"Aku mending sendiri," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Heh! Dasar egois!" bentakku dengan keras.

"Apa kau bilang, Jidat?"

Pertengkaran kami berlangsung lagi, tapi kali ini tidak begitu lama karena ...

"Woooyyy!" seru seseorang yang sedang mengendarai motor, ia mendekat ke arah kami. Seseorang itu memakai helm, mengenakan jaket hitam yang disamakan dengan warna celananya, dan kaos putih yang sama dengan sepatunya. Setelah orang itu memarkirkan motornya, lekas ia membuka helm. "Sedang apa kalian? Sepertinya ada kumpulan keluarga, nih?" aku melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan wow! Naruto! Yipiii~ sama Naruto saja. Bagus.

"Hai Naruto," ucap Sai dengan senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya..

"Hai, Sai. Mau kemana?"

"Eh? Naruto ... kami mau pergi makan siang, kau mau ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja. Lho?" mata biru miliknya menatap ke arahku. "Ada Sakura juga ya? Hehe ... baguslah, aku makin bersemangat!"

"Ya sudah, aku dengan Naruto saja. Dari pada denganmu, Pantat Ayam!" ucapku seraya menjulurkan lidah, tanda mengejek.

"Ya sudah sana! Aku tak peduli!" wajahnya yang mulus itu terlihat marah, sangat marah. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini. Tapi masa bodolah!

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak, ayo berangkat," ucapku.

Dengan segera kami berangkat menuju restoran favorite kami. Dalam perjalanan, aku selalu bercanda dan mengobrol dengan Naruto. Asyik sekali mengobrol dengannya, sahabatku. Tentu saja! Dia 'kan tipe orang yang tak bisa diam, kalau diajak bicara pasti tak bisa berhenti. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-kata Naruto waktu itu, sebenarnya aku ragu untuk menanyakannya tapi aku masih penasaran. Apa maksudnya? Maksud perkataannya? Yah... dengan ragu akhirnya aku menanyakannya juga.

"Emmhh ... Naruto?"

"Ya, apa Sakura?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku ... aku mau tanya soal perkataanmu waktu itu di aula."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Laju motornya pun perlahan melambat, menghadirkan angin yang terlalu kencang untuk menyelusup dari sela-sela pakaian.

"Naruto?" aku panggil namanya sekali lagi, aku harap kali ini dia mau menjawabnya.

"I-iya, Sakura."

"Maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu, Naruto? Apa kau benar-benar ..."

"Iya."

Hah? Aku tersentak kaget, nafasku seolah berhenti, dan degup jantungku terasa tak beraturan. Iya apa? Maksudnya apa? Kenapa dia selalu menyisakan beribu pertanyaan dalam benakku? Apa sih yang dipikirkan Naruto ini?

"Eh? I-iya apa?"

"Aku ... aku mencintaimu Sakura."

Deg! Apa ini? Apa yang menyerang hatiku ini? Dia ... sahabatku ... mencintaiku? Sejenak aku mencerna setiap perkataannya, dan aku menemukan sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal, aku tidak menemukan sebuah cinta. Apa ini artinya aku lebih menyukainya sebagai sahabat ketimbang sebagai kekasih?

Naruto kini meraba tanganku yang sedang berpegangan pada jaketnya. Lekas ia memindahkan tanganku, melingkarkannya pada tubuh atletisnya.

"Aku memang masih ragu. Aku takut. Perkataanku waktu itu, sungguh membuatku malu, Sakura. Aku kira aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi, tapi itu salah. Setelah kejadian itu, kau selalu bertanya padaku, bertanya akan maksud dari perkataanku waktu itu. Aku bingung untuk menjawab apa, karena aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku takut kau menolakku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Garaa. Aku takut kau menjauh dariku. Aku takut kau membenciku. Sebenarnya perasaan ini telah aku pendam selama 6 tahun. Dan selama 6 tahun itu, aku melihatmu bersama pria lain, kau menjadi kekasih orang lain, kau menjadi kekasih Sasori dan itu menyakitiku, Sakura. Namun, aku tak peduli. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia," jelasnya panjang lebar, dan kembali aku tersentak kaget saat mendengarnya.

Hening.

Suasana hening sesaat, hanya terdengar suara beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Mendengar perkataannya tadi, tanpa sadar kedua tanganku memeluknya erat. Nyaman, mungkin itu yang aku rasakan. Maafkan aku Naruto, aku telah menyakitimu, maafkan aku karena aku tak pernah menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Memang, Sasori pernah menjadi mantan kekasihku, namun kau tak akan pernah menjadi mantan sahabatku Naruto. Lalu, maaf ... aku belum bisa mencintai sahabatku sendiri.

"_Ne_, Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku, mungkin kau sudah tau perasaanku, kau tau hampir semuanya tentang diriku, dan aku rasa aku belum bisa mencin-"

"Hahaha ..." ia tertawa dari balik kaca helm-nya membuatku sedikit mengernyitkan keningku tanda tak mengerti, "Tidak masalah, Sakura. Aku memang tau, dan soal perkataanku tadi, lupakan saja, ok?"

Suasana kembali normal, namun kali ini tak ada tawa. Aku dan Naruto hanya terdiam, namun tanganku masih memeluknya erat pertanda bahwa aku menyayangi sahabatku ini, Naruto. Sahabatku dulu, sekarang, besok dan selamanya.

"Hey, Jidat." Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Eh? Tunggu dulu ... Sejak kapan Naruto memanggilku jidat? Jangan-jangan tertular si pantat ayam itu!

"Apa kau, Cebol?" jawabku dengan senyuman hangat terukir jelas menghiasi wajahku.

"Hahaha ..." pria pirang itu kembali tertawa, "Kau ini lucu sekali, Sakura."

"Hehehe ..." aku hanya terkekeh pelan, masih dengan memeluk tubuhnya.

Akhirnya tawa itu kembali muncul, memecahkan kecanggungan yang tadi sempat terasa. Dan, selama itu tak terasa akhirnya sampai juga.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, aku dan Naruto berjalan memasuki restoran. Sejak tadi, Naruto tak pernah melepaskan tanganku. Aku hanya terdiam saat melihat tanganku yang terus digenggam erat olehnya. Aku pikir tak apalah, mungkin karena dia adalah sahabat dekatku. Ku lihat di dalam restoran terlihat Sai, Ino, dan si pantat ayam itu telah menunggu. Mereka menatapku dan Naruto heran. Tatapannya tertuju pada kedua tangan kami.

"Kalian ..." ucap Sai, tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, lupakan saja."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita cari tempat duduk," ucap Naruto seraya menarik tanganku perlahan ke arah sbeuah meja kosong di dekat jendela.

=0=0=0=

Kini aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto, tepat di depanku adalah Sasuke. Ya, kali ini aku sedang malas menyebutnya pantat ayam. Aku kira sudah cukup perdebatannya untuk hari ini. Sai dan Ino duduk di meja yang berbeda, aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua ingin terpisah seperti ini?

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Naruto memesankan makanan untukku dan Sasuke. 1 _chicken katsu_, jus _strawberry_ dan _ice cream strawberry_ untukku, lalu untuk Sasuke ... dia hanya memesan jus tomat kesukaannya. Sedangkan Naruto memesan _ramen_ dan _lemon tea_.

Cukup lama sih menunggu pesanan itu datang. Perutku sudah keroncongan, kau tau. Hadeeehh ... lama sekali. Sampai kapan aku menunggu? Baru saja aku berpikir ini akan semakin lama, eh? Pesanan itu datang. Yipii~ akhirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku lekas mendekatkan _chicken katsu_ ke hadapanku. Sejenak ku perhatikan, wahhh... sepertinya enak sekali. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil sumpit yang ada disebelahnya, dan...

"_Itadakimasu_ ...," ucapku seraya mulai menyantap _chicken katsu_ _favorite_-ku.

"Hn ... _itadakimasu_," ucap Naruto seraya mulai menyantap _ramen_-nya.

Sedangkan Sasuke ... dia hanya melihat tingkahku dan Naruto yang seperti orang kelaparan. Dia terkekeh seraya mulai meminum jus yang telah ada di hadapannya.

_***skiptime***_

"Huaaa ... enaknya!" ucap Naruto seraya merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi. Nampaknya dia menikmati _ramen_ itu, lihat saja mangkuk _ramen_-nya begitu bersih seolah belum terpakai.

"Iya, enak sekali," timbalku seraya melahap sesendok _ice cream_ terakirku_, ice cream strawberry_ kesukaanku.

Dan baru saja aku melahapnya, tiba-tiba saja ... 'brukkbukkbrukkbukk' terdengar suara aneh yang membuatku menahan tawa. Suara apa itu? Dari mana? Mataku lekas menoleh mengikuti suara tersebut, eh? Naruto? Sepertinya dia harus ke kamar mandi deh, haha ...

"Aduh ... perutku! Emm ... Sakura, Sasuke, aku ke toilet dulu ya," ia mulai berdiri hendak berlari, namun sepertinya ia sedang menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ya sudah sana, jangan terlalu lama," ucap Sasuke seolah tak peduli. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto langsung berlari menjauh, mencari toilet karena perutnya sedang bermasalah. Sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh geli melihat Naruto. Ada-ada saja bocah itu, ckck~

Sejenak ku perhatikan, _onyx _hitam milik Sasuke ternyata menatap tajam ke arahku. Mau apa lihat-lihat? Belum pernah ya melihat gadis secantik aku, eh?

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, heh?" ucapku ketus.

"Itu," Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu pada bibirku.

"Eh? Itu apa?"

"Itu, bodoh!"

"Apaan sih?" lekas ku mengelap bibirku, takut memang ada sesuatu disana.

"Bukan yang itu! Kau ini bodoh sekali!" dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, membuatku sedikit waswas dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Eh eh eh ... mau apa kau?"

"Membersihkannya, _baka_!"

Tangannya mulai menyentuh bibirku, jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa sih yang akan dilakukannya? Memangnya ada apa di bibirku? Wajahnya kini semakin dekat, tangannya mengusap bibirku lembut, aku kira selesai sudah ia membersihkan sesuatu pada bibirku itu, dengan berakhirnya sentuhan lembut yang ia berikan pada bibirku.

Aku menghela nafas seraya memejamkan kedua mataku, "Kau sudah seles- umph!"

Deg! Mataku seketika terbelalak, tanganku terkepal, sudah siap untuk meninju wajah mulus Uchiha bungsu itu. Perasaanku campur aduk, antara malu, marah, kesal, dan benci. Apa ... apa yang dia lakukan? Beraninya dia ... dia menciumku! Tch ... menyebalkan! Dasar brengsek, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Awas saja kau!

"Aku sudah selesai, sudah bersih," ucapnya enteng seraya kembali duduk santai di kursinya.

Sedangkan aku, tubuhku menjadi kaku. Aku mencoba sabar, eh tidak! Maksudku aku sedang menunggu ...

Satu ...

Dua ...

Tiga ...

Dan ...

PLAAKKK! Tamparan keras mendarat dengan indah di pipi si brengsek itu! Baguslah, tepat sasaran. Lihat saja betapa merahnya kini bekas tamparan itu. Rasakan itu pantat ayam!

"Aww ... hey Jidat _baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" ia membentakku denagn keras seraya mengelus bekas tamparanku tadi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Pantat Ayam! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku? Brengsek!" jawabku tak kalah kerasnya dengannya.

"Memang suruh siapa makan _ice cream_ sampai belepotan seperti itu, hah?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini wajahku! Ini cara makanku! Meski belepotan, lagi pula aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri! Tanpamu! Tanpa bantuanmu! Dan TANPA CIUMANMU!" ku pertegas kata-kata itu, tepatnya pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau ini, tidak tau terimakasih! Sudah untung aku bersihkan! Kau malah menamparku, _baka_! Makanya, lain kali jangan belepotan seperti itu! Menjijikkan melihat wajahmu dipenuhi noda bekas makanan! Tch ..." dia hanya mendengus kesal, seraya merebahkan diri di atas kursi dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Hey hey hey ... ada apa ini?" Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, menatap heran ke arahku dan Sasuke.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari si pantat ayam itu. Merasa sangat kesal atas kejadian tadi. Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus seperti ini? Tak adakah kejadian yang lebih elit dari ini? Misalnya, aku menceburkan dia ke selokan kek, atau apalah yang membuat aku tertawa. Tapi ini malah sebaliknya! Ugh! Sial!

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Dobe," ucap Sasuke yang sama memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Teme? Pipimu merah."

Deg! Aku yang mendengar itu hanya menahan tawa. Sepertinya lucu, memandang wajah Uchiha bungsu ini yang di pipinya berbekas tamparan telapak tanganku tadi. Seperti apa ya wajahnya?

**TBC**

* * *

Huaaa... duak...duak... *author jedotin kepala ke tembok

kenapa ditengah cerita ada narusakunya ya? *dipelototin readers

gak apalah, itung-itung memperpanjang cerita. haha

tetep inti utamanya sasusaku dong :P

ok deh, karena masih banyak chapter dan cerita baru yang mau dipublish, kayanya udah dulu deh ngoceh sessionnya.

jaa ne in the next chapter ^,~


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya :

Kitty Kuromi : Hehe iya, mau nampar aja pake nunggu segala. Ckck~

myelf : Yah, tenang aja. Masih panjang ko ceritanya.

* * *

"Hey hey hey ... ada apa ini?" Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, menatap heran ke arahku dan Sasuke.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari si pantat ayam itu. Merasa sangat kesal atas kejadian tadi. Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus seperti ini? Tak adakah kejadian yang lebih elit dari ini? Misalnya, aku menceburkan dia ke selokan kek, atau apalah yang membuat aku tertawa. Tapi ini malah sebaliknya! Ugh! Sial!

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Dobe," ucap Sasuke yang sama memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Teme? Pipimu merah."

Deg! Aku yang mendengar itu hanya menahan tawa. Sepertinya lucu, memandang wajah Uchiha bungsu ini yang di pipinya berbekas tamparan telapak tanganku tadi. Seperti apa ya wajahnya?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Summary :**** Kenapa dia? Tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah. Apa aku salah bicara?**

**Pair : SasuSaku****Saso**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

Hoaammppt! Pagi ini aku bangun lebih pagi, meski sekolah diliburkan selama seminggu yang katanya sih akan ada renovasi. Sejenak aku mengucek mata, lihat! Wajahku kusut, rambutku berantakan, sungguh masih terlihat mengantuk tapi aku tak mau kembali tidur. Sejenak mengingat kejadian kemarin saat di restoran sungguh menggelikan sekali! Haha ... aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat membayangkannya, membayangkan betapa merahnya bekas tamparan itu. Ckck~ Pantat Ayam yang malang!

Sambil terus tertawa, aku mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidur lalu kakiku ini mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku akan menyegarkan badanku. Dengan rasa lemas yang masih bersarang di seluruh tubuh, tanganku terulur untuk mengambil handuk di gantungan dekat kamar mandi, lekas aku masuk dan memulai acara membersihkan diri.

20 menit berlalu sudah, huaaa! Badanku rasanya segar sekali. Mandi pagi-pagi ternyata enak juga. Seperti biasa, sesudah mandi aku selalu mencari hpku, mana dia? Hn ... tadi aku sudah cari di tempat tidur, tapi tidak ada. Mungkin di meja, tapi eh? Ko tetap tidak ada. Hah? Hpku? Kemana kau _Keitai-chan_?

"_Tada, kimi o aishiteru... tada, kimi o aishiteru..."_

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara lantunan sebuah lagu. Eh? Bukankah itu lagu dari hpku? Aku lekas mencari asal dari suara itu yang kemungkinan bersumber dari _hp_-ku, mencari, mencari, dan ketemu! Ternyata di bawah tempat tidur. Loh? Ko bisa di sana? Huaaa ... pasti terjatuh. Ugh! Dasar ceroboh! Ku lihat layar hpku, pantas saja berbunyi, ternyata seseorang menelponku. Syukurlah, aku jadi bisa menemukan hpku.

"Ehm ...," aku mempersiapkan suaraku, detik selanjutnya lekas aku mengangkat telponnya, aku tidak mau seseorang itu menunggu, "_Moshimoshi, ohayougozaimasu_ ..."

"_Ohayougozaimasu ._..," terdengar suara seseorang dari ujung sana. Ternyata itu adalah suara laki-laki, tapi siapa? Aku tidak mengenali suara ini.

"Maaf, dengan siapa ya?" tanyaku pada pria itu dengan sopan.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku, Sakura?"

_Emerald_-ku terbelalak, aku tak percaya orang ini mengenalku, padahal aku sendiri tak mengenali kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar suara ini? Hnn ... bikin penasaran saja.

"Umm ... tidak. Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku Sasori," jawabnya enteng seraya terkekeh pelan.

DEG! Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak, nama itu ... nama yang membuat dadaku sesak, kini muncul kembali dalam hidupku. Aku kira dia telah pergi jauh, namun sepertinya dugaanku salah. Tanganku bergetar hebat saat menggenggam telpon pribadiku, aku pun terdiam, tidak tau harus berkata apa pada orang yang selama 6 tahun ini menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku tak percaya, dia ... Sasori si rambut merah itu, Sasori si Keras Kepala itu, Sasori si kakak kelasku yang pindah sekolah itu, Sasori ... Sasori mantan kekasihku. Aku mulai menengadah ke langit-langit rumah seraya mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Jangan menetes! Jangan menetes! Aku mohon. Huhuhu...

"Hey, Sakura? Kau disana?"

"I-iya. Aku disini," jawbku gelagapan masih dengan menatap langit-langit rumah.

"Syukurlah, bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasori-_kun_."

Upz! Apa yang aku katakan barusan? Ah ... bodoh! Kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'-kun'_ ? lalu kenapa dia menambahkan embel-embel _'–chan' _pada namaku?

"Hnn ... kau tau? Aku merindukan panggilan itu darimu."

Deg! Kembali aku tersentak kaget oleh perkataannya. Maksudnya? Apa maksudnya? Untuk apa dia merindukan panggilan seperti itu dariku?

"Oh ... hehe ... bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri?" aku mulai berbasa-basi dan mencoba melupakan perkataannya tadi, aku rasa tadi itu tidak penting untuk diingat.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan santai, kemudian ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kau tau, Sakura?"

"Tau apa?"

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke _Konoha_, karena semenjak aku pindah, aku merasa selalu teringat akan dirimu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya jantungku kembali berdegup tak karuan, semua perasaan campur aduk dalam jiwaku, aku tak mengerti mengapa dia menghubungiku dan mulai membicarakan hal seperti ini. Lalu, dia sudah kembali? Dan, apa maksudnya teringat aku? Kenapa, Sasori? Untuk apa kau mengingat gadis yang pernah kau tinggalkan dulu?

"Hnn ... aku tidak tau hal itu, dan jujur aku tidak peduli," jawabku ketus.

"Eh? Apa kau masih marah padaku, Sakura?"

"Tch ... marah padamu? Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku membuang tenagaku hanya untuk marah terhadapmu?"

"..." dia terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ya, memang benar dia pernah meninggalkan aku. Dia tak memberitauku bahwa dia akan pindah sekolah -6 tahun lalu- dan parahnya dia memutuskan hubungan kami sebelum dia pergi ke _Suna Gakure_. Gila 'kan? Padahal aku kira di tak akan melakukan hal itu, namun sepertinya prediksiku salah besar.

"Sakura," ia kembali membuka pembicaraan, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terasa, "Tolong maafkan aku soal-"

"Ssstt ... jangan dibahas lagi, aku mohon," pintaku padanya dengan nada yang sedikit memelas.

"Hnn ..." pria itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Oia, Sakura?"

"Terimakasih, umm ... apa?"

"Bisa kita bertemu sore ini jam 05.30?"

"Eh?" aku mengernyitkan keningku tanda tak mengerti, lagi pula untuk apa dia ingin menemuiku lagi?

"Kau bisa 'kan? Ayolah ..." ucapnya penuh harap.

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

_Ne_? Bertemu denganku? Yang benar saja! Kau mau apa menemuiku? Apa kau akan menebus kesalahanmu padaku?

"Bertemu denganku?"

"Iya, bertemu denganmu."

"Memangnya ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Umm ... Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Demi _Kami-sama_! Berapa kali aku harus terkejut setiap mendengar perkataannya? Tak bisakah dia berbicara tentang hal lain? Yang tentu saja tak mengejutkanku seperti ini.

'Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu.'

Tch ... Kenapa lagi ini? Kenapa kalimat itu terus berkecamuk dalam kepalaku? Kenapa hatiku bergetar? _Kami-sama_, hentikan semua ini.

"Sakura?" ia kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh ... Iy-iya, apa?"

"Kau bisa, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, sekilas mempertimbangkannya. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku harus berkata iya? Atau tidak? Hnn ... aku tidak ingin menemuinya, aku kira aku masih sakit mengingat kejadian waktu itu, tapi apa salahnya jika aku bertemu dengannya? Lagipula sudah 6 bulan aku tak pernah melihatnya. Dan, bukannya dia menemuiku hanya untuk sekadar melihat keadaanku? Benarkan? Baiklah! Sudah ku putuskan.

"Baiklah, aku bisa."

"Benarkah?" nada bicaranya terdengan sangat gembira, "Syukurlah, nanti aku tunggu kau di jembatan dekat air terjun itu. Jaa~"

'_tuuttt ... tuttt ...'_

Telponnya terputus seketika, ia memutuskannya sebelum aku mengucap salam. Dasar Sasori, aku belum mengucapkan salam maen tutup aja. Tapi, eh? Jembatan dekat air terjun dia bilang?

*Flashback

"Sasori-kun!" aku berlari ke arahnya, ke arah kekasihku, Sasori. Dan tanpa meminta izin darinya, lekas aku berhambur memeluknya.

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura-chan?" ucapnya seraya mulai membalas pelukanku, sekilas aku melihat keningnya berkerut, mungkin merasa heran karena kekasihnya yang cantik ini tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu saja.

"Tidak," jawabku pelan dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku dalam peluknya.

"Hhnn ..." dia menghela nafas, lalu tangannya mulai mengelus lembut rambutku, "Eh? Sakura kau harus melihat ini."

"Memangnya ada apa?" aku merenggangkan pelukanku dan aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mencoba melihat apa yang dikatakan Sasori.

"Itu matahari terbenam," ia tersenyum seraya terus menatap sang surya yang sedang terbenam. Langit senja hari ini begitu indah, mungkin karena aku sedang bersamanya atau ... entahlah.

"Wahh ... indah sekali," aku pun tersenyum sama sepertinya, tak ku sangka matahari begitu indah saat terbenam.

"Iya," Sasori mengangguk pelan, "Aku berharap bisa terus melihat matahari terbenam itu disini bersamamu, di jembatan ini, dekat air terjun. Bagaimana Sakura? Kau juga mau 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku dengan nada girang seraya mempererat pelukanku.

*End of flashback

=0=0=0=

Fyuuhh~ tidak terasa sore telah menjelang, aku akan mandi dulu lekas segera bersiap. Sore ini aku akan bertemu dengannya, dan aku harus mengenakan pakaian itu, pakaian yang disukai Sasori. Aku ingat betul, dia sangat suka saat aku mengenakan pakaian semacam gaun putih selutut, berpadu dengan rompinya yang berwarna merah muda seperti rambutku, lalu aku hanya mengikat rambutku secara sederhana, yah didukung dengan make up simple yang natural. Menurutnya itu membuat kesan sangat cantik untukku. Huaaa! Hal seperti itu saja masih ingat. Ckck~ ya sudah, aku harus cepat bersiap.

Aku bersiap kurang lebih 45 menit, tentu saja sekarang ini sudah siap semuanya. Setelah rasanya cukup, aku berjalan menuju ruang depan. Aku memilih-milih sepatu yang berderet di rak dekat pintu. Umm... pake sepatu yang mana? Hn ... ini? Tidak! Apa yang itu? Ugh! Jangan yang itu. Aha ... yang ini saja, sepatu berwarna putih. Sepadan dengan warna pakaianku. Aku lekas memakainya, lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Menulusuri setiap jalan yang aku lewati.

Sasori, seperti apa kau sekarang? Jujur, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku ... aku rindu dengan rambut merah itu. Sepanjang jalan, aku terus memikirkan hal itu seraya tersenyum, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengamatiku. Mau menganggap tidak waras atau gila aku tak peduli.

Aku terus berjalan, dan eh? Aku menatap ke sekeliling, ternyata sampai juga! Tapi ko? Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Katanya jam 05.30, tapi dia belum datang juga. Sejenak aku menatap sekeliling dengan lebih teliti, ternyata belum ada yang berubah dari jembatan ini. Umm ... aku teringat masa itu, eh? Tidak! Tidak! Aku menggeleng pelan. Tak mau lagi mengingat kenangan itu. Aku harus sadar, tujuanku ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasori, bukan untuk menjalin kembali cinta yang telah lama kandas.

"Ehm ..." seru seseorang dari belakang, dan sedikit membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan refleks, lekas aku menoleh dan...

"Wah wah, ternyata benar. Ternyata itu kau, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari warna rambut itu," ucap pria yang berada di belakangku dan ia mulai berjalan mendekat, senyumnya terpampang jelas. Senyum itu, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya.

"Sa-Sasori," bibirku yang mulai bergetar tiba-tiba saja menyebut nama itu saat melihat pria tinggi berambut merah pekat sedang menghampiriku. Hatiku bergetar, begitu juga dengan tangan dan bibirku, lalu tanpa sadar aku berlari ke arahnya, tanganku terbuka lebar, begitu pun dengan dia.

Aku terus berlari mendekatinya hingga langkahku berhenti saat jarakku dan dia hanya 5cm. Tubuhku kaku seketika, namun tanganku masih terbuka lebar, sama seperti dia. Wosh! Wajahku langsung merona merah. Lekas aku menurunkan kedua lenganku, lalu tertunduk malu. Haduuhh ... kenapa seperti ini? Salting! Salting!

"Umm ... _hisashiburi_ , Sakura-_chan_?" dia mulai membuka pembicaraan, wajahnya juga terlihat malu-malu. Dengan masih tersenyum manis, ia mulai mengusap lembut rambutku.

"Iya, kau benar," aku mengangguk pelan merasakan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepalaku, "Lama tidak bertemu, Sasori."

"-_kun_," tambahnya.

"Eh?" emeraldku membulat ketika mendengarnya, tentu saja degup jantungku menjadi tak karuan.

"Sasori-_kun_," jelasnya, "Panggil aku Sasori-_kun_ seperti dulu."

Aku hanya terdiam dengan mataku yang menatap lurus pada mata berwarna cokelat terang itu, dan seulas senyum pun telah terpampang jelas di wajahku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti, untuk apa dia memintaku memanggilnya seperti itu? Lagipula aku bukan lagi kekasihnya.

"Sakura?"

"Iya?"

"Aku tak mengira, ternyata kau mengenakan pakaian ini, seperti dulu, dan aku ... aku suka," jawabnya lembut seraya terus menatap ke arahku, "Kau tetap terlihat cantik."

"Terimakasih, kau juga tetap terlihat tampan," jawabku dengan membalas pujiannya yang sering aku sebut 'gombal'.

"Hnn ..." dia menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Hening.

Suasana hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara air terjun dan hembusan angin yang terasa dingin menusuk kulit, membuat hatiku kembali bergetar. Jujur saja, baru kali ini lagi aku berdampingan dengan pria berambut merah ini, Sasori.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimanapun, setelah 6 bulan itu aku tetap memikirkanmu hingga hari ini. Kau tau 'kan? Aku tipe orang yang sulit melupakan cinta, dan aku terlalu gegabah untuk memutuskan hubungan kita," dia mulai membuka pembicaraan disela-sela hembusan angin. Dia melontarkan perkataan yang menurutku tidak pantas dibahas untuk saat ini! Perkataannya barusan itu membuat hatiku berdesir mendengarnya, cairan bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

Aku hanya memilih terdiam dari pada harus menjawab pernyataannya itu, akan jauh lebih sakit jika dia terus membicarakan hal ini, oleh karena itu aku diam, berharap dia mulai kesal dan membahas hal lain.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal akan kejadian itu. Aku tersiksa sendirian saat mengingatmu, nilai pelajaran di sekolahku yang baru pun kian menurun, orangtuaku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak seolah kecewa. Lalu, apa kau tau? Aku berjanji pada mereka bahwa nilaiku pasti akan kembali naik dengan syarat aku bisa tinggal disini, di _Konoha_, agar aku memiliki semangatku lagi saat aku melihatmu seperti sekarang ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Cukup!" bentakku dengan keras, "Sudah cukup aku mendengar penjelasanmu, itu sama sekali tak ada artinya untuk sekarang, Sasori-_kun_. Lupakan hal itu, aku sudah tak ingin mengingatnya. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu, namun hanya sekadar melihat wajahmu yang selama 6 bulan ini menghilang dari pandanganku," ucapku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mendengar perkataabku yang seperti itu, mata cokelat terang yang sempat terlihat sayu kini membelalak seolah tak percaya, dan kepalanya pun mulai tertunduk, "Ma-maaf, Sakura-_chan_. A-aku hanya belum bisa melupakannya."

"Tidak masalah. Berarti mulai saat ini kau harus mencoba melupakan semua itu."

Dia terdiam, hanya mengangguk pelan. Bisa-bisanya dia membahas hal itu saat ini! Tch ... aku benar-benar tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Detik selanjutnya, aku lihat ia mendongak, "Sakura-_chan_ aku rasa kau harus melihat itu," tangannya menunjuk ke arah barat, yang berbalikan dengan arah timur dimana air terjun itu berada.

Deg! Mataku terbelalak melihatnya. Sang surya sedang terbenam, menyisakan secercah cahayanya yang masih terlihat, dan kini dengan sukses cahaya itu menerpa wajahku.

"Indah ya, Sakura? Sama seperti waktu itu," ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh.

"..." tanpa berkata apapun aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Menyaksikan pemandangan itu, pemandangan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di jembatan ini.

"_Ai no uta ga kikoeta n' da, sore wa chiisana ai ga ..."_

Sebuah lagu melantun dari _hp_-ku, dari awal aku sudah tau kalau ada lagu itu pasti ada panggilan masuk. Isshhh! Siapa yang menelpon sih? Lagi enak-enak lihat sunset juga! Dengan rasa sebal, akhirnya tanganku lekas mengambil _hp_-ku dari dalam tas. Setelah telpon itu aku genggam, sekilas aku menatap layarnya, dan ...

'Sasuke _is calling _...'

Eh? Aku pun langsung tersentak kaget. Mau apa dia menelponku? Tumben sekali, biasanya dia tak pernah menghubungiku. Angkat jangan? Ahhh ... paling hal yang tidak penting. Dengan pemkiran yang seperti itu tentang Sasuke, aku pun lekas mematikan telponnya, tak peduli dengan urusan yang mungkin penting sekali yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan denganku.

"Eh? Siapa itu, Sakura-_chan_?" Sasori menatapku heran. Sepertinya ia tau bahwa tadi ada panggilan masuk untukku.

"Umm ... bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang iseng," jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh. Aku kira siapa."

Aku dan Sasori kembali menikmati pemandangan itu. Sesekali tangannya mulai menyentuh tanganku, namun tidak menggenggamnya. Ini membuat wajahku kembali merona merah, dan jantungku berdebar kencang, merasa bahwa aku dan dia masih ...

"_Ai no uta ga kikoeta n' da, sore wa chiisana ai ga ..."_

Lagu itu kembali melantun, pasti dia menelpon lagi. Ugh! Dengan malas aku segera melihat layar _hp_, dan benar saja! Idih ... mau apa sih dia? Matikan jangan? Angkat jangan? Iisshhh! Kalau aku matikan, pasti dia nelpon terus. Huuuhh ... terpaksa aku angkat.

"Emmm ... Sasori?"

"Iya?"

"Sebentar ya, ada yang menelpon," ucapku ragu-ragu.

"Ok, tidak masalah," jawabnya seraya mengguratkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum ramah, aku pun ikut tersenyum. Lekas tanpa dikomando lagi, kakiku berjalan sedikit menjauh dari tempat Sasori berada. Dan refleks aku mengangkat telpon dari si Pantat Ayam itu.

"_Moshimoshi konbanwa_ ..." ucapku dengan nada yang sangat malas.

"Hey, Jidat! Kau dimana?" ia berteriak keras membuatku menjauhkan teleponnya dari telingaku.

"Heh! Pantat ayam!" aku pun ikut berteriak keras ke arah telpon yang masih aku genggam, "Kecilkan suaramu! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Setidaknya jawab dulu salamku!"

"Iya, iya cerewet! _Konbanwa_. Nah sudah, sekarang kau dimana?" ucapnya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang terburu-buru.

"Err~ dasar! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tch ... tadi aku bertemu ibumu dijalan, dia menanyakanmu. Katanya kau membawa kunci rumah, apa itu benar, heh?"

"Iya aku yang bawa, kau bilang kau ketemu _Kaa-san_? Dia sudah pulang?"

"Ya tentu saja sudah, dasar Jidat! Kau ini bodoh sekali."

Hah? Kembali aku tersentak kaget. _Kaa-san_ pulang jam segini? Tumben sekali. Biasanya juga _Kaa-san_ pulang jam 07.00 p.m. aku pun lekas tersenyum simpul. Bagus, berarti aku akan segera pulang. Jujur saja, meski aku merindukan Sasori tapi aku tak mau terus membahas hal itu.

"Woy, Jidat?"

"_Nande_?"

"Kau dimana? Aku jemput sekarang."

Mataku terbelalak seketika, dengan mulutku yang menganga. Jemput? Sejak kapan dia mau menjemputku? Bukannya kemarin saat mau pergi ke restoran, dia bilang tidak mau memboncengku? Tapi ko sekarang? maen seenaknya saja dia bilang mau menjemputku.

"_Ne_? Menjemputku? Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucapku acuh tak acuh

"Ck! ibumu yang menyuruhku!"

"Uwwaahh!" lagi-lagi aku tersentak kaget, wajar saja bila tadi aku sempat berteriak, "Yang benar saja! Kau pasti berbohong, dasar Pantat Ayam!"

"Kalau tidak percaya, kau tanyakan sendiri nanti pada ibumu, Jidat!"

Aku hanya terdiam tak merespon perkataannya. Bisa-bisanya ibu menyuruh si Pantat Ayam itu menjemputku. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Jadi, sekarang? Dia menjemputku, begitu? Ne? Tidak salah?

"Jidat? Err~ kau ini dimana, sih?" ia mulai menggeram kesal dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, membuatku harus menjauhkan telpon selular itu dari telingaku.

"Berisik! Aku ada di jembatan dekat air terjun," ucapku dengan spontan.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana. Awas saja kalau aku tak menemukanmu!"

"Tapi ..."

'_tuuuttt...tuuttt...'_

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dengan seenaknya ia menutup telponnya, membuatku semakin merasa kesal. Menyebalkan kau! Tidak sopan! Hari ini, tepat saat aku bertemu Sasori, kenapa aku masih harus berurusan dengan si Pantat Ayam ini? Sial! Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, aku lekas berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Umm ... siapa?" tanya Sasori saat aku telah berada di sampingnya. Keningnya berkerut, jelas dia sedang menatapku heran.

"Teman," jawabku sekenanya untuk kedua kali.

"Oh, teman ya? Hnn ..." dia menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya seraya menatapku.

"Oia, Sasori-_kun_?"

"_Ne_?" dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa lama-lama disini. Aku harus pulang," aku tertunduk lesu, aku tak mau melihat ekspresi yang akan ditunjukkan Sasori nanti.

"Hnn ..." dia mengacak-acak rambutku pelan, membuatku mendongakan kepala dan menatapnya sebal.

"Hey, jangan memberantakkan rambutku!" ucapku kesal seraya menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Hehe, _gomen_. Ya sudah, kalau kau mau pulang, aku antar ya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ada yang akan ..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, seseorang datang dengan menggunakan motor. Seseorang yang mengenakan kemeja biru dongker, dengan celana hitam panjang, sepatu putih, bermata hitam kelam, dan rambut ... Hah? Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku, aku tak percaya. Si Pantat Ayam? Dia sudah datang? Cepet banget! Seseorang yang datang itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar padaku. Seperti biasa, dasar Pantat Ayam! Setelah memarkirkan motor miliknya, ia lekas berjalan mendekat.

Menyadari ada yang datang menghampiri, Sasori lekas membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung menatapnya.

"Eh?" mata cokelat terang itu berkilat saat matanya mennagkap bayangan dari sosok itu, "Sasuke?"

"Kau?" mata onyx hitam itu membulat tatkala menatap pria berambut merah yang berada di sampingku, "Sasori."

Cukup lama keempat mata itu saling bertemu pandang, entah itu tatapan tajam, tatapan memelas atau apalah, aku pun tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, mereka hanya saling menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya seolah sedang meremehkan satu sama lain.

"_Hisashiburi,_ Sasuke?" Sasori tersenyum ramah, namun balasannya ia hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Tch ..." dia hanya berdecih, lekas mata onyx hitam itu menatap ke arahku yang tentu saja berada di samping Sasori, "Hey, Jidat! Ayo cepat."

"Eh? Ba-baik," lekas aku menghampiri Sasuke. Saat aku telah berada di samping Sasuke, sejenak aku menatap ke arah Sasori.

"Oh, jadi kau dijemput Sasuke, ya?" tanya Sasori saat aku telah berada di samping pria berambut pantat ayam ini.

"Hn!" aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya, Sasori-_kun._"

"Iya, hati-hati ya Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa? _'-kun'_? _'-chan'_?" sejenak wajah Sasuke terlihat marah, mata itu tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam ke arahku dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat," jawabku seraya mulai menaiki motornya, begitu pun dengan dia.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini, Jidat!" bisiknya pelan.

"Iya, terserah kau saja," jawabku acuh dan tidak peduli.

Dengan segera, ia menyalakan motornya lalu membawaku pulang. Saat dalam perjalanan, dia terus mengoceh tak karuan. Membuat kepalaku serasa ingin meledak! Dia menanyakan beribu pertanyaan, dan sialnya aku belum sempat menjawab itu semua karena dia terus saja mengoceh.

"Hey, Jidat! Jawab aku!" bentaknya dengan keras.

"Ck! Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu kalau kau terus saja berbicara? Bodoh!" jawabku tak kalah kerasnya.

"Oke, aku akan diam," suaranya mulai melemah, "Tapi kau harus menjelaskan, Sasori itu siapa? Kenapa kau memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel _–kun_? Kenapa dia juga memanggilmu dengan embel-embel _–chan_? Apa kalian kekasih?"

"Baik, dengar ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau pasti tau, dia adalah kakak kelas kita yang pindah sekolah."

"Iya, lalu?" ia bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Lalu ..." aku terdiam sejenak, perasaanku merasa tidak enak. Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Aku merasa hal buruk akan terjadi jika aku mengatakannya.

"Loh? Kenapa kau diam, Jidat? Cepat jawab!"

"Lalu ... ummm ... kau yakin ingin tau?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkannya tentang hal ini.

"Astaga, Jidat!" geramnya kesal, "Tentu saja aku ingin tau, kalau tidak, untuk apa aku bertanya padamu?"

"Baiklah jika kau tetap bersikeras," sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sebenarnya dia juga adalah mantan kekasihku."

CCIIITTTT! Suara rem motor berbunyi dengan mendadak, menandakan bahwa motor ini sekarang tengah berhenti. Sebelumnya, aku tidak mengira dia akan mengerem mendadak seperti ini, dan lagi rem mendadak tadi membuat aku sedikit tersungkur ke depan. Untung tidak jatuh. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Bisa mengendarai motor tidak sih? Maen rem seenaknya saja!

"Hey, hati-hati!" hardikku padanya.

"..." tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung menyalakan motornya, kembali pada tujuannya untuk membawaku pulang. Aku yang merasa dia terus terdiam dari tadi, hanya menatap heran.

"Hey ..." aku sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya, namun tak ada respon, "Hey, kau dengar tidak?"

"..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"..."

"Jawab aku!"

"Kau ini berisik!" ia membentakku dengan keras, seolah dia sedang tidak ingin mendengar aku bicara, seolah dia sedang tak ingin diganggu

_Emerald_-ku membulat saat mendengarnya. Ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Apa aku tadi salah bicara? Kini hatiku terasa aneh, sedikit sedih dan merasa bersalah. Ugh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perasaan aneh ini, kenapa juga aku harus merasakannya? Ok, aku memang merasa bersalah sekarang, tapi aku tidak tau salahku apa. Dengan hati yang berdebar kencang, aku mencoba memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Nande!" nada bicaranya terdengar keras dan kasar di telingaku, membuatku sedikit ketakutan dan merasa heran dengan sikapnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau ini kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"..."

"Sasuke, tolong jawab aku."

"Diam kau."

Deg! Memang nada bicaranya barusan sedikit melemah, namun entah mengapa hatiku rasanya sakit. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, perkataannya tadi seperti menunjukkan bahwa ia membenciku. Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku dan dia terus terdiam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

=0=0=0=

15 berlalu sudah, dia memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan rumahku. Ternyata disana ibuku telah menunggu, aku lekas turun dari motornya dan menghampiri ibuku.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau dari mana saja?" tanya ibuku sesaat setelah melihat kepulanganku, "Dari tadi ibu tidak bisa masuk rumah, kuncinya kau bawa."

"Hnn ... _gomen ne_," aku sedikit membungkuk tanda maaf, setelah itu tanganku mulai merogoh kunci rumah yang aku simpan di tas, "Ini bu, kuncinya."

Tangan ibu terulur, mengambil kunci itu dari tanganku. Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah, dan lekas membukanya.

"Akhirnya bisa terbuka," ucap ibu dengan perasaan lega. Sejenak aku perhatikan, setelah membuka pintu itu, mata ibu tertuju ke arah Sasuke, "Eh? Ibu sampai lupa, ternyata ada Nak Sasuke ya? Ayo silahkan masuk dulu."

"Umm ... tidak usah Bibi, terimakasih. Aku harus segera pulang," jawab Sasuke dengan nada lembut dengan wajah tersenyum, namun menurutku itu adalah senyuman terpaksa.

"Wah benarkah? Sayang sekali."

"Hnn ... maaf."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Oia, terimakasih sudah mengantar Sakura pulang."

"Tidak masalah, Bibi."

"Hey, Sakura cepat berterimakasih," Ibu berbisik pelan di daun telingaku.

**TBC**

* * *

Chap 5 publish juga. yeyeye! *heboh sendiri* xD

Ceritanya lebih panjang dari biasanya o.O

Gomen ne, jadi ada sosok Sasori disini, kyaa~ *ditimpukin readers*

Nah, Sasori ini lah yang jadi masalah. Pokonya liat aja, maksudnya baca aja chap selanjutnya. ^^

Oia, doumo arigatou gozaimashita buat yang udah baca fic ini :D

Makasih makasih, ditunggu repiyuwnya! Ok, jaa ne in the next chapter ^,~


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya :

nattually : Kagak tau dah. Aneh banget si Sasu xD

cherry kuchiki : Iya ini juga udah diperpanjang *kayak ktp aja* #plak!

Kitty Kuromi : Siap bos, udah apdet!

* * *

"Te-terimakasih sudah mengantarku," Ucapku seraya membunguk, sedangkan dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Terlihat jelas, sepertinya dia masih marah padaku.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, Bi."

"Iya, hati-hati ya."

Pria berambut raven itu segera menyalakan motornya, lekas berlalu pergi meninggalkan aku. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap sosoknya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang di ujung jalan. Sasuke, kesalahan apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti ini padaku?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Summary :**** Perasaan aneh ini muncul karenamu! Semua ini karena ulahmu! Seharusnya kau mempertanggungjawabkan atas perasaan aneh yang saat ini aku terima!**

**Pair : S****asoSaku, SasuKari, SasuSakuSasoKari (?)**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam, aku lekas mengurung diri di kamar. Rasanya aku sedang tidak ada semangat untuk melakukan aktifitas lain selain melayangkan pikiranku ke masa lalu, saat aku masih bertengkar dengannya. Untunglah, ibuku tidak heran dengan kelakuanku hari ini, karena aku telah mengeluarkan berjuta alasan padanya. Menjelaskan bahwa aku memang baik-baik saja, namun sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur, sejenak pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Mungkin wajahku pun kini menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah karena kejadian tadi ... umm ... Sasuke. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mengapa dia sampai mengacuhkan aku? Apa yang salah denganku?

Kelakuannya aneh setelah aku menceritakan siapa Sasori sebenarnya bagiku. Terutama saat dia mengerem motornya secara mendadak, dia melakukan itu saat aku berkata bahwa Sasori adalah mantan kekasihku, benarkan? Lalu, sejak saat itu dia mengacuhkanku. Tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan, bahkan untuk melempar senyum ke arahku saja, mungkin sangat terpaksa baginya. Apa dia marah saat aku mengatakan bahwa Sasori adalah mantan kekasihku? Umm ... hah? Tunggu dulu ... kenapa dia harus marah saat aku mengatakannya? Memangnya apa yang salah jika Sasori pernah menjadi raja di hatiku?

"_Ai no uta wo kuchizusamu ... sono egao ni fureta ni anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo ..."_

Sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Love and Truth_ mengalun secara mulus dari _hp_ yang aku letakan di atas meja yang bersampingan dengan tempat tidurku. Saat indera pendengaranku menangkap suaranya, secara refleks tanganku langsung mengambil hp itu dari tempatnya semula. Secara perlahan aku melihat layar hpku, ternyata aku menerima sebuah pesan dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membukanya.

_**Sasori**_

_**2012/09/01 08.12 p.m**_

_**Hey, gadis cantik berambut pink! Besok kau harus temani aku berjalan-jalan ke taman sebagai hukuman karena kau tak bisa berada lebih lama di dekatku saat di jembatan itu. Hnn.. oia, aku jemput kau tepat jam 09.00 pagi. Jangan lupakan itu! Pakailah pakaian, tas dan sepatu yang bagus, serta dandan yang cantik, aku tak mau permaisuriku terlihat jelek dengan jidatnya yang lebar! Hahaha... dan, cepat tidur. Aku tau kau pasti masih membuka mata indahmu itu saat kau membuka pesan ini. Jangan balas pesanku, kau harus tidur! Aku tak mau kau terlambat bangun.**_

Pesan yang lumayan panjang itu telah ku baca dengan seksama, dan pesan itu telah sukses membuat mulutku menganga! Lihat saja bagaimana Sasori menjelaskan secara panjang lebar apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, besok, dan apa yang harus aku kenakan saat aku menemaninya ke taman sebagai hukumanku.

Eh? Kyaaa~ beraninya dia! Untuk apa dia menghukumku? Baka! Dia ini ... keterlaluan! Selalu saja seperti itu, tak ada satu pun yang berubah dari dirinya. Huuhhh ... aku mengambil nafas panjang. Meski begitu, entah kenapa hatiku merasa senang, sepertinya pikiranku ini merubah kata hukuman itu menjadi kata kesenangan. Dan itu membuatku merasa aneh! Sungguh. Huuhhh ... kembali aku mengambil nafas panjang. Berarti aku harus tidur sekarang –sesuai perkataannya- jika dia memang akan menjemputku jam 09.00 pagi. Wajahku kini mungkin terlihat aneh, ku tekuk wajahku dengan lidah yang terjulur, sedikit meledek terhadap pesannya itu.

Perasaan sebal yang masih menaungi pikiranku, membuatku terus mengoceh tidak jelas tentang Sasori. Tak terhitung beberapa detik, tubuhku telah menyesuaikan diri, bersiap untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi, lalu detik selanjutnya mataku telah terpejam.

=0=0=0=

Suara riuh pikuk terdengar jelas di dalam kamarku. Langkah kaki begitu cepat terdengar jelas hingga memenuhi ruangan, mungkin itu karena aku yang berlari kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang aku perlukan. Err~ sial! Dimana aku menyimpan benda itu? Aku terus mencari, tas kesayanganku! Dandananku pun perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat hancur. Namun, aku tak memperdulikannya karena aku harus temukan tas itu! Aku mencari di lemari, tak ada. Aku cari di laci, tak ada. Aku cari di dekat koper, tak ada. Kemana benda itu? Sejenak aku memelototi jam dinding, sial! Sebentar lagi dia akan menjemputku, dan aku belum menemukan tasku? Menyebalkan! Aku terus mencari tas itu, dari tengah kamar hingga sudut-sudut kamar.

Dan apa hasilnya? Huaa ... aku menyerah! Aku tak menemukannya. Sejenak aku mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur, mendengus dengan wajahku yang tertunduk. Bukannya berpikir dimana tas itu aku simpan, tapi aku malah melamunkan Sa- umm ... si pantat ayam it- umm ... maksudku Sasuke, aaahhh! Kenapa jadi terpikirkan dia sih? Aku terus merutuk dalam hati dan menghentakkan kakiku keras-keras ke lantai agar pikiran itu cepat menghilang.

"_tiiitttt ... tiittt ..."_

Klakson sebuah motor terdengar jelas oleh telingaku. Ku dongakkan wajahku seketika, _emerald_-ku membulat, pikiranku berkata bahwa itu pasti ... Sasori! Kyaa~ gawat! Aku beranjak berdiri, segera berlari ke meja rias. Sedikit ku perbaiki dandananku yang rusak dengan polesan tipis bedak dan lipbalm cherry kesukaanku. Setelah itu aku bergegas memakai sendal yang lumayan sederhana dengan hak tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan langsunglah aku berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu rumah.

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Sepertinya kakiku terhentak di anak tangga dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara seperti itu. Saat kakiku melewati anak tangga yang terakhir, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat tas kesayanganku berada di atas sofa. Aih! Sialan! Dari tadi aku frustasi mencari tas ini di kamar dan ternyata dari tadi tas ini ada di sofa? Bagus! Mungkin kemarin malam ibu sempat mencoba tas ini, minggu lalu kan dia pernah bilang bahwa hari ini yang bertepatan dengan pernikahan sahabatnya, ibu ingin pergi ke sana menggunakan tas ini. Namun, sepertinya tidak jadi, kan tas nya dia tinggal di sofa.

"_Mendokusai ne_!" geramku kesal seraya mengambil paksa tas itu. Lekas memasukkan barang-barang yang aku rasa akan butuhkan seperti hp, tisu, kosmetik, dan umm ... yah mungkin hanya itu.

Sekian detik setelah aku memasukkan barang-barang, dengan cepat kakiku melesat ke arah pintu rumah, lekas ku buka kuncinya karena aku tidak mau membuat Sasori menunggu lama. Saat kunci sudah terbuka, aku membuka pintunya dan ...

ENG ING ENG!

Wajahku menjadi pucat, degup jantungku tak karuan, tangan dan bibirku bergetar. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Sasori yang sudah berada di ambang pintu seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya, dan kakinya menghentak bumi perlahan secara beberapa kali. Aku yang melihat ekspresi Sasori seperti itu, lekas tersenyum jahil berharap dia tidak marah karena mungkin aku terlambat dan telah membuatnya menunggu. Sedangkan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah kecewa.

"Aku tau kau pasti terlambat. Kau tak baca pesanku, heh? Aku kan bilang supaya kau cepat tidur," dia mulai membuka pembicaraan, ia memicingkan matanya ke arahku seolah meremehkanku.

"Aku baca pesanmu tau!" aku menatapnya sebal dan mungkin sekarang pipiku telah menggembung, "Lagipula aku terlambat gara-gara aku mencari tas ini," aku menunjukkan tasku padanya berharap agar dia percaya.

"Hnn ... benarkah?" sebelah alisnya terangkat, tatapannya masih sama, iisshh! Ayolah Sasori, kau harus percaya.

"Benar, kau harus percaya."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak berbohongkan?"

Ugh! Aku menyerah! Aku memang paling tidak bisa membujuk hati orang. Payah sekali. Aku tertunduk lesu, mungkin emeraldku terlihat sayu, "Iya aku tidak berbohong. Jika kau tidak percaya, itu tidak masalah."

"Eh?" ekspresi Sasori berubah seketika, mungkinkah dia tersentuh oleh perkataanku? Entahlah, aku hanya berharap dia segera percaya, itu saja. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Sakura-_chan_?" sebelah tangannya menyentuh bahuku lembut, namun aku tak merespon perkataannya. Akhirnya sebelah tangannya lagi juga menyentuh bahuku yang lain, alhasil saat aku mendongakkan kepala, wajah kami benar-benar sangat dekat. Aku bingung hendak berkata apalagi, tubuhku rasanya kaku, _emeraldku_ tak henti-hentinya menatap mata Sasori.

"Sakura-_chan_ ..." dia mengatakannya lirih sekali, wajahnya semakin dekat ke arahku dan ku lihat matanya telah setengah terpejam. Entah mengapa aku hanya bisa diam saja, aku seperti tak sadarkan diri. Namun saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku...

DEG! Sasuke ... tiba-tiba saja bayangan Sasuke terlintas dipikiranku, dengan refleks tanganku mendorong tubuh Sasori untuk menjauh. Aku tidak tau apa ini benar atau salah. Kini Sasori menatapku heran, aku tidak bisa menatap kedua mata itu. Lekas aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, tanganku mencengram erat dadaku, perasaan tak karuan ini seperti menyiksaku.

"Sakura ... maafkan aku," Sasori menatapku sayu, dia mencoba kembali mendekat, mungkin sekadar membuatku tenang, "Maaf Sakura ..."

Dengan keberanian yang secuil, akhirnya aku menatap sepasang bola mata itu. Mencoba memberinya pengertian, ini semua hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, namun entah mengapa bayangan Sasuke seperti menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu. Sasuke ... oh Sasuke! Kenapa aku jadi selalu terpikirkan dirimu? Aku merasa aneh bila aku bersama Sasori, karena aku merasa seperti bersamamu, bukan bersama Sasori. Ugh! Kenapa jadi begini?

"Sa-Sasori, a-aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud ..."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku yang harus meminta maaf," belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah memotongnya. Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, aku hanya tersenyum dan dia pun ikut tersenyum.

Selang beberapa detik setelah kami tersenyum pada sesama, lalu tangannya meraih tanganku, "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang," ucapnya lembut, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

=0=0=0=

Sasori kini berjalan di sampingku, tangannya tak mau melepaskan tanganku. Aku lihat, dia tersenyum senang. Entah apa yang dia rasakan, aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkata apa pun. Kami terus berjalan, menyusuri sudut-sudut taman yang sedikit ramai oleh beberapa orang yang mungkin juga ingin menikmati keindahan taman pagi ini. Selang beberapa detik, aku merasa langkah kaki Sasori terhenti, ia lekas duduk di atas bangku taman.

"Ternyata lumayan lelah juga ..." ucapnya seraya merebahkan diri di atas bangku.

Sedangkan aku masih menatap sekeliling taman, merasa aneh melihat para pengunjung yang kebanyakan adalah sepasang kekasih. Untuk apa Sasori mengajakku ke sini, ke tempat yang di penuhi puluhan pasangan kekasih yang sedang asik merajut cinta?

Aku pun mulai mendudukkan diri di atas bangku, mencoba menghiraukan pikiranku tadi. Mungkin itu hanya pikiranku saja, tidak semua pengunjung taman adalah sepasang kekasih, 'kan? Semoga! Saat aku telah duduk, aku merasa aneh, ada yang mengganjal. Lekas aku berdiri untuk melihat sesuatu itu. Dan ... hah? Sebuah gelang? Gelang berkilau berwarna merah mencolok yang dihiasi beberapa ukiran ternyata ada di sana. Pantas saja ada yang mengganjal. Tapi punya siapa ini? Sejenak aku perhatikan, gelang yang bagus, hanya... warnanya terlalu mencolok. Dan aku tidak suka dengan warna merah seperti ini. Perlahan aku mengambil gelang itu, melihatnya dari berbagai sisi. Memang benar, gelang ini cantik.

"Hey, kau sedang apa?" Sasori tiba-tiba angkat bicara membuatku sedikit terkejut. Lekas aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya.

"Aku menemukkan ini," jawabku seraya menunjukkan gelang tadi.

"Eh? Gelang siapa itu?"

"Entahlah."

Aku kembali duduk, masih menatap gelang itu. Rasanya aku pernah melihat warna merah mencolok seperti ini, tapi dimana? Saat aku sedang memandang gelang itu dengan seksama, indera pendengaranku menangkap suara sesuatu dari depan sana, lekas aku mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Aku melihat ke ujung depan sana terlihat dua orang yang tak jauh dariku dan Sasori sedang berdebat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku beranjak berdiri dan lekas melangkah, tak memperdulikan Sasori yang terus berbicara tak jelas di belakangku. Perlahan aku mendekati mereka, gelang itu masih aku genggam erat. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang mempunyai gelang ini. Mungkinkah? Entahlah.

Kini setelah aku mencuri beberapa langkah untuk mendekati mereka, akhirnya kini aku berdiri berada tak jauh di belakang mereka. Aku belum berani memulai pembicaraan, kalian pasti tau 'kan kalau aku ini pemalu, jadi aku hanya terdiam menatap mereka.

"Kemana gelang itu yah?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis. Aku sontak kaget, dia bilang gelang? Apa dia sedang mencari gelang? Apa dia mencari gelang ini? Sejenak aku perhatikan gadis itu memiliki warna rambut merah mencolok, seperti gelang ini. Apakah dia yang punya? Aku tetap terdiam menatap gadis itu dan gelang ini secara bersamaan.

"Sayang, ayo kita cari lagi!" ucap gadis itu pada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, aku lihat tangan gadis itu merangkul erat pada tangan seseorang itu. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih, huuhhh ... aku mendesah pelan. Kapan aku punya kekasih lagi? Tanpa sadar hatiku mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tch ... kau cari saja sendiri. Aku cape," ucap salah seorang lagi yang berada di samping gadis itu, seorang lelaki tinggi memakai jas dengan rambut ... apa? Rambut itu ... mataku terbelalak mendapati gaya rambut itu, gaya rambut yang sangat jarang digunakan oleh orang lain, gaya rambut yang setauku hanya digunakan seseorang, gaya rambut ... raven! Dan ... suara itu? Aku mengenalnya! Suaranya yang bergetar, tidak serak, perkataannya yang kasar dan selalu mengeluh, aku kenal suara dan perkataan itu! Suara itu ... apakah dia ... Sasuke?

Mendengar suaranya barusan, jantungku berdegup tak karuan, perasaan aneh mulai aku rasakan. Aku merasa bahwa tangan dan bibirku bergetar, jika itu Sasuke... apakah gadis yang sedang merangkulnya itu ... Karin?

DEG! Aku merasa dihujani berjuta jarum yang sangat menusuk. Aku ... aku ... sakit. Aku merasa sakit, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa seperti ini. Lekas aku menggenggam erat dadaku, beharap rasa sakit ini cepat menghilang. Namun rupanya itu tidak berhasil. Rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi saat aku mencoba menepis kenyataan bahwa kini Sasuke berada di hadapanku dan... dia... dia... dia bersama Karin, kekasihnya.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_!" seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang membuat aku terkejut lalu menolehkan leherku menatapnya.

"Sasori?"

"Kau sedang apa Sakura?" pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan mendekat ke samping kananku, sedangkan aku hanya tertunduk lesu karena masih merasakan perasaan itu.

"Eh? Ada orang ternyata."

Panggilan Sasori tadi telah sukses membuat kedua orang yang tadi sempat membelakangi aku dan Sasori kini berbalik, mungkin karena tadi Sasori sempat memanggil namaku dengan lumayan keras.

Masih dengan tertunduk, mataku terbelalak. Tadi ... apa tadi suara Karin? Dengan perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan ... ah! Mataku terbuka lebar menatap gadis berambut merah mencolok seperti Sasori itu tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku lihat mata _onyx_ hitam itu juga menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya bahwa aku telah berada di sini. Bagus! Satu lagi masalah yang akan membuat sesak dadaku.

Sasori menatap gadis itu heran, secara perlahan ia mulai mendekati gadis itu, berjalan memutarinya, melihatnya dari berbagai sisi, "Oi, kau ... kau Karin, 'kan?" Sasori tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata itu, wajahnya tersenyum penuh semangat.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasori, laki-laki dan perempuan yang sama-sama berambut merah itu kini saling bertatapan seolah heran. Sejenak gadis itu membenarkan letak kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh? Kau ..." gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan seksama, mencoba mengenali sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Haha ... ternyata benar itu kau, nenek sihir merah berkacamata!" Sasori tertawa keras saat menyadari bahwa ia mengenali gadis itu.

"Uwaaahh! Kau itu 'kan kumbang merah berjalan!" gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk tajam ke arah Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori masih saja terkekeh menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku si gadis.

"Kau sama sekali belum berubah ya, nenek?" ujar Sasori seraya memicingkan matanya, lalu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang mencoba so keren di hadapan Karin. Ugh! Dasar laki-laki.

"Kau juga belum berubah ya, kumbang," gadis itu tersenyum ramah seraya menatap Sasori dari atas hingga bawah. "Selalu tampil so keren di depanku. _Baka_."

"Heheh ..." Sasori hanya terkekeh, mugkin ia memang merasa selalu so keren di depan Karin, juga di hadapanku! Isshhh! Sering malah, "Oh iya, sedang apa kau disini, nenek?"

"Umm ... aku sedang mencari gelang merahku yang hilang, kumbang," nada bicaranya sedikit terdengar kecewa, mungkin kecewa karena gelagnya telah hilang. Apa gelang ini sangat berharga baginya?

"Gelang?" sejenak Sasori menatap ke arahku, eh tidak! Maksudnya menatap gelang yang ada dalam genggamanku. Lalu ia berbisik pelan, "Sakura, apa itu gelang milik Karin?"

"Mungkin," aku balas berbisik dengan entengnya.

"Eh?" Karin kini menatap ke arahku –lagi!- "Sasori, apa itu kekasihmu?"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! Tiga pisau tajam serasa menusuk bagian jantungku. Semakin sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Sasori menatap Karin malu-malu, pipinya mulai merona merah, tangannya menggaruk kepala tak gatal. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Awas saja kalau dia mengatakan bahwa aku ini kekasihnya! Takkan ku beri ampun. Dengan cepat, aku memberi deathglare padanya, berharap agar dia tidak macam-macam. Dia hanya menatapku seolah takut, lalu dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bagus! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam ya, Sasori.

"Bu-bukan, dia hanya teman dekatku."

"Oh, aku kira itu kekasihmu. Siapa namanya?"

"Umm ... namanya, Sakura."

"Wah, nama yang bagus. Salam kenal ya Sakura, aku Karin," ia kembali tersenyum padaku, ia juga mengulurkan tangannya tanda perkenalan.

Aku hanya melohok tidak percaya, tangannya masih terulur ke hadapanku. Karin menatapku heran, mungkin karena aku tidak menjabat tangannya, karena pikiranku kini entah kemana.

Karin adalah kekasih Sasuke, Sasuke adalah kekasih Karin, lalu aku sakit karenanya, kenapa? Kenapa? Pikiranku terus menghayal tak jelas, lalu selang 5detik kemudian, Sasori mengguncang tubuhku pelan, itu membuat lamunanku terbuyar.

"Hey, jabat tangannya. Ayo, Sakura," Sasori berbisik pelan seraya terus tersenyum pada Karin. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menuruti perintahnya.

"I-iya, sa-salam ken-kenal juga," dengan kata yang terbata-bata kau membalas salam perkenalannya lalu aku raih tangannya.

Sejenak aku perhatikan, pemuda berambut merah yang berada disisiku ini memperhatikan seseorang. "Karin, kau membawa siapa?" ucap Sasori tiba-tiba seraya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda disamping Karin. Ayolah! Masa kau tidak mengenali dia? Dasar bodoh!

"Oh ini, dia Sasuke, kekasihku."

Hening.

Suasana hening sesaat setelah Karin berkata seperti itu. Sasori menatap Karin seolah tak percaya, namun aku cepat-cepat mengenggam erat tangan Sasori, memberi isyarat agar dia jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi dan sepertinya ia mengerti, aku tau hal itu saat dia balas menggenggam erat tanganku. Sejenak aku perhatikan Sasuke, ia nampaknya tidak peduli. Lihat saja bagaimana ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Apa dia masih marah padaku soal kejadian waktu itu? Entahlah. Oh iya! Aku baru ingat, gelang ini. Aku harus menanyakannya pada Karin.

"Umm ... Karin?"

"Iya, Sakura?"

"Apa kau mencari gelang ini?" aku menunjukkan gelang yang sedari dalam genggamanku padanya, seketika itu wajahnya merona, senyum pun terlihat jelas menghiasi wajahnya. Dari sana aku sudah tau bahwa Karin memang orang yang mempunyai gelang ini.

"Uwaaahhh! Gelangku!" ia mulai mengambil gelang itu dari tanganku, sejenak ia melihatnya dari berbagai sisi, "Iya! Ini gelangku! Kyaaa~" ia berteriak kegirangan, ku lihat tangannya kini mulai merangkul kembali ke tangan si Pan- umm ... Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun_, gelangnya ketemu!"

JLEB! Entah keberapa sekian kalinya, rasanya jantungku, eh yang lebih tepatnya hatiku merasa tertikam benda tajam. Mendengar Karin memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel '-kun' rasanya itu menyakitkan sekali. Aku melihat Karin sangat senang karena gelangnya sudah ketemu, sedangkan Sasuke masih melihat ke arah lain sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan apa yang Karin lakukan, atau ... apa dia berusaha menghindari bertatapan denganku?

Karena Karin yang terlihat begitu senang, terpaksa aku harus ikut tersenyum, tak mungkin 'kan aku harus cemberut menahan sakit karena Karin memanggil Sasuke seperti itu? Wajar, dia itukan kekasihnya. Ya, dia ... itu ... ke-ka-sih-nya!

"Sakura, dimana kau menemukan ini?" ucapnya tak sabaran.

"Di bangku sana," aku menunjuk sebuah bangku di belakang sana, tempat tadi aku dan Sasori sejenak melepas lelah.

Karin hanya ber'oh' ria di depanku dengan bibirnya yang sesekali masih menampakkan senyumannya, "Pasti gelang ini tertinggal disana saat aku sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya dengan nada manja.

Astaga! Kami-sama, haruskah aku mendengar sekali lagi Karin memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan '_Sasuke-kun'_? Aku terus mencoba sabar menghadapi perasaan aneh ini yang sebenarnya aku tidak tau perasaan ini datang dari mana. Yang jelas, aku hanya merasa sakit. Itu saja.

"Berhenti bersikap manja seperti itu, nenek sihir merah berkacamata!" Sasori nampaknya tau apa yang aku rasakan, mungkinkah dia berkata seperti itu agar perasaanku lebih baik? Entahlah.

"Hey, memangnya apa urusanmu, kumbang merah berjalan? Dia ini kan kekasihku!" jawab Karin lantang.

JLEB! Sabar ... sabar ... a-aku ha-ha-harus ... sa-sa ... huuuuaaaaaa! Aku tak ingin mendengar penegasan itu lagi darinya, dasar Sasori _baka_! Seharusnya tadi kau jangan berkata apa-apa! Tch!

_Emerald_-ku lekas menatap Sasuke yang sedri tadi menatap ke arah lain, dan langsung saja hatiku berkicau-kicau tak jelas. Kau membuat aku menderita Sasuke, waktu itu kau acuhkan aku, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan kau tak ingin tersenyum padaku! Dan sekarang kau hadir di hadapanku dengan membawa malaikat kecilmu? Sedangkan kau tak pernah mau menatapku. Bagus! Itu memang keahlianmu!

Aku tertunduk –lagi!- aku tak mau mereka menatap wajahku yang menyedihkan. Aku mencoba mencari alasan agar aku dapat menjauh dan pergi dari mereka.

"Ummm ... maaf," ucapku lemah.

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Karin khawatir. "Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu tertunduk?"

"Umm ... aku ... aku ... aku harus ke pergi sekarang, maaf ya," Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, hendak pergi menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pulang, _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu," bibirku bergetar, begitu juga kedua tanganku, aku tidak tahan!

"Oh begitu ya, ya sudah hati-hati di jalan. Oia terimakasih kau mau mengembalikkan gelangku," seru Karin.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan seraya mulai berjalan pergi, lagi lagi aku tak memperdulikan Sasori yang memanggil namaku, aku terus berjalan. Aku mencengkram erat tas kesayanganku, cairan bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata, sialan! Harusnya tadi aku tak usah pergi bersama Sasori. Aku terus merutuk dalam hati, menyesali perbuatanku tadi.

Saat jarakku dan mereka sudah lumayan jauh, aku mulai berlari kencang, ku kepalkan tanganku keras-keras berharap semua ini cepat berakhir. Kakiku terus membawaku ke suatu tempat, tempat sunyi di dekat danau _Konoha_ yang tak jauh dari taman.

=0=0=0=

Langkahku terhenti di dekat sebuah pohon besar, tepat di depan sana terbentang danau Konoha yang indah, sejenak ku pandangi keindahan itu untuk mengusir perasaan aneh ini, tapi tak berhasil.

Aku mulai mengatur nafasku yang sedari tadi tak karuan, dan ku cengkeram erat dadaku kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Sa-Sasuke, ada apa denganmu, heh! Kau menyiksaku! Apa kau tau itu? Kau membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh ini, dan aku benci itu! Ini menya- hiks ... menyakitkan," aku berbicara sendiri dalam sepi, tangisanku pecah saat itu, ini benar-benar menyiksa. Aku bahkan belum dapat mengartikan perasaan apa ini, dan aku tidak mau tau! Yang aku mau, perasaan ini cepat menghilang dari hatiku.

Aku terus mencaci diriku sendiri dan menyalahkan Sasuke atas semua yang etrjadi, aku keluarkan semua amarahku. Dengan kesal, ku lempar batu, ku tendang pohon, ku berteriak sekeras mungkin di tepi danau hanya untuk membuang perasaan aneh ini.

Setelah puas memaki diri sendiri dan Sasuke, aku pun terdiam. Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan melihat pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan tepat di hadapanku. Mataku terpejam, hidungku muai menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin, ku rentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar membiarkan angin berhembus masuk lewat celah-celah pakaianku, hingga ...

DEP! Seketika mataku terbuka, tubuhku kaku, mendapati seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, padahal otakku telah bekerja sangat baik untuk menyuruh sel-sel syaraf tangan dan kaki agar bergerak, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa orang ini adalah Sasori, jadi aku biarkan dia tetap memelukku, rasanya sudah lama juga aku tak merasakan pelukkannya.

"Sasori-_kun_?" aku panggil namanya pelan, namun ia tidak menjawab, "Sasori-_kun_?" kembali aku memanggil namanya pelan, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dan ini membuatku sedikit kesal, "Hey! Jawab aku Sasori-_kun_," aku setengah berteriak, namun kembali ia tidak menjawab.

Aku heran mengapa ia tidak menjawabku, ada apa dengannya? Padahal tadi saat di taman dia selalu mengoceh tak jelas, dan tentu saja aku tak mendengarkan ocehannya itu. Karena penasaran dengan sikapnya ini, dengan perlahan tanganku mulai melepaskan pelukkannya dan tubuhku berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Sasori-_kun_, aku bil-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, rasa shock telah berhasil membuatku terdiam. Emeraldku terbelalak menatap matanya, aku tidak menyangka dia ada disini. Sedang apa dia disini? Memelukku?

"Hey, Jidat," ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar, membuat degup jantungku kembali tak karuan.

"Sasuke ..."

**TBC**

* * *

HOREEE~ APDET JUGA! Setelah 2hari mikir ceritanya mau seperti apalagi, ternyata beginilah jadinya :D

Kisahnya masih berlanjut, panjang malah. kalo banyak yang repiyuw, insyaallah dilanjutin, kalo ngga? author ga tau ya. hehe

jadi, repiyuw ya! ditunggu!

arigatou gozaimashita ^,~


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasori-_kun_, aku bil-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, rasa shock telah berhasil membuatku terdiam. Emeraldku terbelalak menatap matanya, aku tidak menyangka dia ada disini. Sedang apa dia disini? Memelukku?

"Hey, Jidat," ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar, membuat degup jantungku kembali tak karuan.

"Sasuke ..."

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : typo(s), abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Summary : Setelah kejadian kemarin, kini aku dibawa oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang entah siapa dengan paksa menyeret tubuhku ke suatu tempat. Dan disana, aku mendengar seorang perempuan bicara padaku. Dia tau namaku, dan kalau tidak salah aku mengenali suara itu. Apa dia?**

**Pair : SasuSakuSasoKari**

**Note : Whhuaaa~ akirnya apdet juga! Chap ini lebih panjang dari pada chap sebelumnya, sengaja dibuat panjang karena selama seminggu kedepan Author udah mulai UAS, jadi harus fokus dulu sama pelajaran. Harus berpisah sementara sama FFn *dadah* T,T minta doanya aja sama readers suapaya UASnya lancar dan Author dapet nilai yang memuaskan. Tolong dibantu ya dibantu ya xD Yosh! Mungkin segini aja ngoceh sessionnya, langsung ke cerita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

"Sasuke ..."

_Emerlad_-ku terbelalak, jantungku berdegup tak karuan, bibirku bergetar tatkala menyebut namanya. Aku tak percaya! Aku terkejut! Sangat, sungguh! Aku tak menyangka bahwa ... memelukku ... dia ... Sasuke ... yang ... aku ...

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Aku terdiam menatap _onyx_ hitam itu, menatap wajahnya, menatap rambutnya, dia ... Sasuke. Sedang apa dia disini? Untuk apa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia bisa tau bahwa aku ada di tempat ini? Apa dia mengikutiku? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Karin? Sasori? Apa yang dia lakukan pada mereka? Bukankah tadi dia masih bersama mereka?

Sial! Padahal aku pikir tadi itu Sasori, wajar saja kan jika Sasori memelukku? Lagi pula meski aku dan dia kini hanya berteman baik, tapi memangnya salah jika aku dipeluk olehnya? Tidak 'kan? Ya sudah~ kembali ke masalah tadi, sebenarnya aku berharap itu Sasu ... eh tidak! Maksudku Sasori. Ya, Sasori. Tapi kenapa yang muncul malah dia?

PLETAK! Aku yang sedang melamun pun segera meringis kesakitan, tentu saja! Dengan seenaknya dia menyentil jidatku menggunakan kedua jarinya. Er~ menyebalkan! Kenapa mesti di 'jidat' sih? Aku terus merutuk dalam hati seraya mengelus bekas sentilan tidak elitnya tadi. Dasar _baka_!

"Kau jangan melamun saja, Jidat!" dia mulai berbicara padaku dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa, dan itu membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Loh? Kenapa? Mungkin karena mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dia mengacuhkanku, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan sulit sekali untuk tersenyum di hadapanku, wajar saja jika sekarang aku senang secara dia sudah mau mengobrol dan tersenyum lagi padaku ya meski senyuman licik nan mesum yang aku lihat. Eh? Tadi aku bilang apa? Senang? Hah? Senang karena Sasuke? Yang benar saja! Aku senang hanya karena dia mau berbicara dan tersenyum padaku lagi? Apa? Aduuuhh... Kami-sama, tolong! #gubraakk! Masa sih seorang Haruno Sakura murid kesayangan dari Tsunade-_shishou_ bisa senang karena hal sepele seperti ini? _Please_ deh!

"Woy!" dia mulai mengibaskan lengan kanannya tepat di hadapan wajahku dan itu sukses membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar pertanda bahwa aku telah keluar dari dunia khayal.

Lekas mataku menatapnya tajam, tanganku menepis tangannya yang tadi berkibas di depanku, "Kau sedang apa disini, heh? Kemana Karin dan Sasori?" ucapku ketus seraya menyilangkan kedua tanganku, dan kakiku tentu saja dengan refleks segera berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, menghindar untuk terlalu dekat dengan si pembawa perasaan aneh itu.

"Hn ... Aku tinggalkan mereka, aku bilang aku di suruh pulang sama Itachi-nii. Berdekatan bersama mereka itu membuat aku muak," dia menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan mungkin untuk melepas rasa pegal yang bersarang di lehernya. Aku lihat dia mulai berjalan mendekati danau dengan tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan ia melewatiku begitu saja. Aroma khas Sasuke pun tercium jelas oleh hidungku saat dia melewatiku, ku cium sebanyak mungkin aromanya yang telah terurai di udara, rasanya aroma ini entah mengapa membuatku tenang.

Sejenak aku baru sadar, apa yang aku lakukan ini? Mencium aroma orang menyebalkan itu? Tch ... aroma seperti ini 'kan sering aku cium dari Sasori, tapi ... hnn ... bersikap jujur sepertinya lebih baik, apalagi jujur pada hati sendiri. Benarkan? Tentu saja! Baiklah, jujur ... sungguh aku sangat benci mengakui ini tapi aroma tubuh Sasuke benar-benar membuatku tenang, amarahku hilang, sedihku lenyap, hanya ada satu rasa ... bahagia.

DEG! Hatiku berdesir saat menyadari kenyataan itu. _Shit_! Perasaan itu lagi! Kenapa perasaan aneh ini terus datang saat aku mengingat atau pun sedang bersama si pantat ayam ini?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" disaat aku terus merutuk di dalam hati, dia mulai bertanya padaku. Eh? Ko dia tau aku menangis? Jangan-jangan mataku ... dengan segera ku usap kedua mataku, menghilangkan sisa-sisa aliran air mata yang mengering di pipiku. Lalu aku berbalik, berjalan menghampirinya.

Saat aku telah berada di sampingnya, aku lihat dia menatap lurus ke arah danau, tapi tatapannya ... kosong.

"Si-siapa juga yang menangis? Aku tidak menangis," aku keluarkan ekspresi sebalku padanya, mencoba membuatnya percaya bahwa tadi aku tidak menangis. Namun, sepertinya ini akan sulit! Mengingat dia 'kan bukan tipe orang yang bodoh dan gampang untuk dibohongi, secara keturunan Uchiha gitu loh!

"Jidat no baka!" kembali ia menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, lalu dia menoleh ke arahku, "Jangan bilang kau menangis karena aku."

SRREEETTT! DDUUAARR! Seperti mobil yang kehilangan kendali lalu menabrak tembok rumah dan langsung meledak, itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apakah perasaanku ini memang mudah untuk ditebak? Masa sih? Tidak mungkin! Paling itu hanya asal tebak saja. Kembali aku mencari alasan logis disetiap perkataan Sasuke yang tepat sasaran tentang aku.

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri tuan muda Uchiha!" jawabku ketus seraya mengerucutkan bibirku, dengan pikiran yang menahan malu karena memang perkataannya tadi benar. Aku menangis karena dia, karena ulahnya, bagus!

"Hahaha ..." dia tertawa keras masih dengan menatapku, namun entah mengapa aku merasa tertawaannya itu ... hambar. Lekas ia kembali menatap keindahan danau. Sejenak aku menatapnya heran, sepertinya ada yang berubah darinya, tapi apa? Perasaanku tidak enak, apa ini masih menyangkut hal kemarin?

Hening.

Ku layangkan tatapanku padanya sekitar 10 detik hingga dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan sayu, onyx hitam itu terlihat sayu dan itu membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku. Tatapan itu, terlihat sekali dari matanya bahwa ia sedang tertimpa masalah. Eh? Masalah?

"Jadi tadi kau pergi ke taman untuk kencan bersama kekasihmu itu, heh?" dia mulai bertanya lagi padaku, namun kali ini pertanyaannya terdengar lebih ... lembut. Kekasih? Siapa yang dia maksud sebagai kekasihku? Aku 'kan tidak punya kekasih. Eh? Atau jangan-jangan ... Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," aku mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaannya. Yang aku bingung, apa dia menganggap bahwa Sasori adalah kekasihku? Tch ... seenaknya saja mengambil kesimpulan!

"Kau jangan berpura-pura di depanku, Jidat! Bukankah si rambut merah itu kekasihmu? Buktinya saat tadi aku memelukmu, namanya yang kau panggil. Sa-so-ri-_kun_, manis sekali," dia mulai melangkah mendekat, sangat dekat hingga jarak tubuhku dan dia hanya 1cm. Sebenarnya aku merasa risih saat berdekatan dengannya seperti ini, namun di sisi lain hatiku tersenyum bahagia. Apa? Isshh! Ada apa lagi dengan hatiku ini?

"Ka-kau sen-sendiri, kekasihmu juga berambut merah! Lagipula itu bukan sebuah alasan untuk mencap aku sebagai kekasih Sasori, itu konyol! Aku bisa saja memanggil pria lain yang bukan kekasihku dengan embel-embel '_–kun__'_ seperti Sasori," ucap ketus, entah aku grogi atau bagaimana tapi mulutku ini serasa bergetar saat menatap wajahnya sedekat ini.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau hal itu. Jika seperti itu adanya, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Sasuke-kun," seringai lebar nan mesum itu terlihat jelas menghiasi wajahnya.

Memanggilnya Sasuke-_kun_? Hahahaha! Menggelikan sekali! Seperti lelucon di bulan april, demi _Kami-sama_ itu konyol! Tapi kenapa aku merasa berbeda seperti ini? Seolah aku memang ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Eh?

"Aku tidak mau! Untuk apa aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Kenapa aku? Padahal kau bisa saja setiap saat mendengar Karin memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu, dia 'kan kekasihmu."

"Aku bukan kekasihnya," jawabnya enteng. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat lalu didaratkan di atas pipi sebelah kiriku, dia mengelusnya lembut. Jelas hatiku langsung berdesir, belum pernah ada seseorang lagi yang mengelus pipiku selembut ini setelah 6 bulan lalu, kepergian Sasori.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku lekas menepis tangan itu, mencoba menghilangkan desiran di dalam hati, "Pintar sekali! Kau berbakat jadi seorang pembohong," ucapku seraya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirku, "Entah bagaimana bisa Karin begitu antusias dengan keberadaanmu didekatnya, ia begitu senang. Dan apa kau tidak merasa? Sepertinya dia selalu menggandeng erat kedua tanganmu. Lalu sekarang kau berkata dia bukan kekasihmu? Lucu sekali," ucapku berbelit-belit, saat aku mengatakan itu hatiku kembali merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat aku sakit! Aku pikir aku tak akan kuat bila harus menatap wajahnya dalam jarak seperti ini jadi aku putuskan untuk berbalik membelakanginya, bermaksud ingin menjauh darinya namun ...

DEP! Kedua lengan kekarnya menghentikanku, dia mencengkram bahuku erat seraya onyx hitam itu menatap emeraldku sangat lekat.

"Kau kira untuk apa dari dulu aku memacari gadis bodoh itu, hah?" nada bicaranya terdengar keras di telingaku, membuatku sedikit ketakutan. Aku hanya menatap matanya heran, aku berharap agar dia mau melepaskan aku, namun sepertinya tidak akan! Dia sudah seperti orang yang sedang ... marah. Mata itu memancarkan rasa tidak senang saat aku menyebut nama Karin, entah apa yang teradi padanya namun aku merasa di dalam hatinya sedang terjadi peperangan.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu? Lepaskan aku!" seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat merasakan takut. Takut dia melakukan hal yang buruk padaku. Segera ku mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya dengan sekuat tenaga namun sial, tenaganya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan denganku. Eh? Sejak kapan aku menjadi lemah seperti ini?

"Hn ..." kembali ia sunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, nampak jelas di hadapanku senyuman licik seorang Uchiha. Senyuman itu mampu membuatku semakin ketakutan.

"Le-lepaskan aku, hey!" aku mencoba berontak, ingin pergi dari jeratannya, aku coba mengendurkan cengkramannya namun sulit sekali! Sial! Usahaku kembali gagal. Dia malah semakin erat mencengkram bahuku. Dan hampir saja tadi aku tendang perutnya karena saking ingin keluarnya dari cengkraman Uchiha yang satu ini.

Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dengan perlahan, "Kau tak akan ku lepaskan sebelum kau mengerti semuanya," senyum itu kembali terukir di bibirnya, dan aku benci senyuman licik seperti itu!

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu!"

"Kau harus mengerti!"

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Err~ Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti tentang semua ini, heh?" dia mengguncangkan tubuhku dengan keras, aku takut, air mataku mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Aku ... aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini, berlaku seperti ini, dan menatapku seperti ini seolah bahwa aku memang salah karena tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, "Ingin mengetahui respon darimu, perasaanmu, hatimu, kebencianmu, kecemburuanmu, semua yang kau rasakan saat aku bersama gadis bodoh itu!" _onyx_ hitamnya terbuka lebar, sejenak aku perhatikan mata itu berkilat seolah menunjukkan kesungguhan.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti! Aku ... hiks ... aku tidak menger- hiks ... mengerti," yang semula aku berteriak keras di depan wajahnya, kini berakhir dengan aliran cairan bening yang tadi sempat berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti! Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan ini, tidak mengerti dengan perasaan aneh yang selalu aku rasakan saat bersama dia!

Teman sekolahku, teman sekelasku yang sangat aku benci, yang sangat menyebalkan ini sekarang mampu membuatku merasakan hal aneh yang menurutku tidak penting! Dan bagusnya, perasaan ini benar-benar menyiksaku! Berterimakasihlah padanya, Sakura!

Dia mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya pada bahuku, masih dengan tatapan sayu pada matanya. Melihatku menangis seperti ini, mungkinkah dia tersentuh? Tch ... mana mungkin!

"Kau mengerti, Sakura. Kau tidak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti akan semua ini," nada bicaranya melembut, _onyx_ hitamnya menatapku lekat. Dan, apa ini? Dia memanggil nama asliku? Dia tidak memanggilku jidat lagi? Ada apa?

"Aku benar-ben- hiks ... benar tidak mengerti, Sa- hiks ... Sasuke," cairan bening itu terus mengalir sebanyak detak jantungku yang tidak beraturan, aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri menahan isak tangis.

Dia mengambil nafas pajang, tangannya yang semula berada di bahuku kini ia pindahkan tepat di kedua pipiku, "Apa aku terlalu kasar?" ucapnya lembut, lalu kedua tangannya mengusap air mataku yang masih mengalir, dengan lembut ia mengelus pipiku –lagi!-.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menikmati elusan tangannya pada pipiku. Oh tidak! Sadar Sakura! Bukan saatnya kau merasa seperti itu.

_Emerald_-ku membulat saat menyadari perasaan aneh ini datang kembali, segera aku menepis keras-keras tangannya, "Jangan sentuh aku!" aku berteriak dengan keras, dan teriakkanku barusan berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Tangannya mulai menjauh dari wajahku. Dan lekas saja kaki kecilku mulai berjalan mundur, menjauhinya.

"Sa-Sakura, gomen ne," dia kembali melangkah mendekat, dengan tangannya yang seolah hendak meraih tanganku. Aku hanya terdiam seraya menahan tangis. Tak aku sangka, sekeras inikah sifat Uchiha? Berbeda sekali dengan klan Namikaze! Begitu lembut dan sopan, seperti Naruto yang mirip dengan ayahnya, Minato. Ah... kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang, bodoh!

Dia terus mendekat, mencuri beberapa langkah untuk meraih tanganku. Aku hanya tertunduk tak mampu melihat matanya hingga beberapa saat kemudian tangannya telah sukses meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maaf Sakura ..." _onyx_ itu terlihat menyesal, sedikit terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti hendak ... menangis. Eh? Aku sedikit heran. Dia menangis? Masa sih? Tidak mungkin! Pasti aku hanya salah lihat, "Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku ... aku ... aku hanya ..."aku menatapnya sayu meski penglihatanku masih tak jelas akibat air mata yang masih menggenang. Dia mendekatkan kedua tanganku ke dadanya, bibirnya terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun seolah sulit sekali, "Aku ... aku hanya mencin-"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriakan seseorang tepatnya teriakan seorang gadis menggema keras di telingaku. Sontak aku kaget, lekas aku lepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Sasuke dan lalu aku mengusap mataku secepat mungkin agar setidaknya aku terlihat sedang tidak menangis. Setelah itu refleks leherku tertoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, dan ...

"Karin," mulutku begitu saja menyebut nama itu setelah melihat sosok gadis berambut merah berkacamata berdiri tak jauh dariku dan Sasuke. Matanya terlihat nanar dengan air mata yang memenuhi mata indahnya, itu sangat terlihat jelas walau kedua matanya terhalang oleh kacamata.

"Sa-Sasuke ... kena-kenapa... Kenapa kau memeluknya? Kenapa kau menggenggam erat kedua tangannya? Kenapa kau menghapus air matanya?" Karin berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan YOSH! Air matanya berlinang dengan deras disela-sela langkah kakinya. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Oh _Kami-sama_! Apa yang aku lakukan? Merusak hubungan seseorang itu tidak baik, Sakura! Dasar bodoh!

"Ka-Karin, aku bisa menjelaskannya," aku mulai angkat bicara, mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, namun Karin yang kini menatapku seolah tidak mau mendengarkan aku.

"Diam kau!" dia berteriak dengan keras seraya menunjukku dengan telunjuknya. "Aku sudah lihat semuanya! Beraninya kau! Padahal aku baru saja mengenalmu!" aku lihat kakinya mulai berubah haluan, dia ... kini dia sedang berjalan ke arahku. Degup jantungku mulai tak beraturan merasakan takut. Astaga! Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Aku hanya sedikit berjalan mundur seraya terus menatap Karin yang kini telah berada di hadapanku. "Karin, kau salah paham. Ini ... ini tidak seperti yang kau ..."

"Tutup mulutmu wanita murahan!"

PRRAAKKK! Seperti vas bunga yang jatuh, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Emeraldku membulat tatkala mendengar kata yang barusan diucapkan Karin. Wanita murahan? Aku wanita murahan? Belum ada yang pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Itu kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan, itu seperti menyayat harga diriku, seperti merendahkanku atas kesalah pahaman ini. Aku hanya menahan sakit, mencoba sabar, dan berharap agar Karin cepat mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Kau hanya wanita murahan yang senang merebut kekasih orang lain! Brengsek!" ku lihat kini tangannya mulai terangkat, ah ... aku tau, dia pasti hendak menamparku. Tampar saja! Mungkin itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. Tampar sebanyak yang kau mau jika itu harga yang harus aku bayar untuk menebus salah paham ini.

Tangannya kini mulai melayang, kian detik kian mendekat ke arah wajahku, tepatnya ke arah pipiku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap tangan itu, pasrah dengan apa yang akan Karin lakukan padaku, hingga ...

TAP! Sebuah tangan yang kekar menahan tangan Karin yang hampir saja menampar pipiku dengan keras. Tangan itu mencengkram tangan Karin dengan kuat, membuat Karin sedikit meringis kesakitan. Aku menatap sayu pada pemilik tangan kekar itu, Sasuke ... untuk apa kau menahannya? Biarkan saja dia menamparku!

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tajam seolah mengisyaratkan agar Karin tidak boleh menamparku bahkan menyentuhku sedikit pun. Lalu dia menghempaskan tangan Karin ke bawah, tentu saja dengan keras. Karin hanya menatap tak percaya pada kekasih yang sangat dia cintai.

"Sasuke ... kenapa kau menahanku? Kenapa, heh? Seolah-olah kau mencintai gadis itu! Sasuke ... kenapa?"

Sasuke terlihat acuh tak acuh saat mendapati gadis itu berteriak memaki dirinya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa malah diam? Dia berdecih seraya memalingkan pandangannya dari Karin seolah tak senang gadis itu berada disini. Hey! Ada apa denganmu Pantat Ayam? Seharusnya kau menghapus air mata Karin, seharusnya kau menghibur Karin, seharusnya kau bisa menenangkan Karin, seharusnya kau memeluk Karin, seharusnya ... seharusnya ...

DEG! Perasaan itu kembali datang. Ah ... bagus, mulai menyiksa lagi. Berterimakasihlah kepada Sasuke karena membuatmu merasakan ini, Sakura!

"Sa-Sasuke ... kau tega padaku! Beraninya kau berselingkuh dengan dia!" Karin berteriak histeris, tangannya memukul keras dada Sasuke yang bidang. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam seolah tidak peduli, bahkan sepertinya dia tidak merasa sakit saat kedua tangan Karin memukulnya dengan keras.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, pukulan Karin pada Sasuke kini mulai melemah, namun air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras."Sa-Sasu-ke ... kena- hiks ... kenapa?" Karin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, dia masih terisak menahan tangis, lalu tangannya merangkul erat pada pinggang Uchiha bungsu itu.

WOSH! Tubuhku kaku melihat pemandangan itu di depan mataku, jelas... sangat ... terlihat. Bagiku perasaan aneh ini semakin menyiksa, aku bahkan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke menatapku sekilas, _onyx_ hitamnya berkilat, lalu dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Karin sepertinya ia tengah mencoba melepaskan pelukan Karin pada tubuhnya, namun Karin berontak, ia tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh atletis pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba melepaskannya namun tetap saja sulit. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena amarahnya sudah memuncak. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu ...

"Errr! Menjauh dariku!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin dengan keras, membuat Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan hampir saja tersungkur ke belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke ..." Karin hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan pilu, "Ka-kau ini kekasihku, Sasuke," dia mencoba mendekati Sasuke –lagi!-, langkahnya tertatih-tatih mungkin merasa tidak kuat dan tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya akan bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu!" Sasuke berteriak keras, jelas sekali terlihat kebencian dan amarah dari matanya.

"Aku ini kekasihmu! Hiks ... hiks ..."

"Cukup! Apa kau tidak sadar? Selama ini aku menerimamu jadi kekasihku karena aku malu selalu ditembak olehmu di depan orang banyak, aku malu karena setiap saat kau memperhatikan dan memerintahku, aku malu karena kau selalu mengikutiku, dan ah ... kau sudah tau semuanya sekarang. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah merasa menjadi kekasihmu."

Mata gadis berambut merah itu terbuka lebar mendengar pernyataan panjang lebar dari Sasuke tentang hubungan mereka. Sedangkan aku ... hatiku bergetar, aku tak percaya Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu. Jadi ini jawabannya mengapa ia memacari Karin dari dulu. Aku menatap iba pada Karin yang kini telah terkulai lemah, ia ambruk, terjatuh ke tanah dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar. Kasihan gadis itu, aku mencoba mencuri beberapa langkah untuk mendekatinya.

"Karin ...," aku memanggil namanya dengan lembut, raut wajahnya tidak meunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tatapannya terlihat kosong. Jelas sekali ia sedang shock karena Sasuke.

Aku tau, bahkan sangat tau bahwa Karin sangat dan begitu mencintai Sasuke. Aku pernah mendengar gosip dari Ino bahwa Karin telah menembak Sasuke di depan umum sebanyak 32 kali, mungkin lebih. Pantas saja Sasuke merasa risih, tapi aku tidak habis pikir bahwa Sasuke akan menerimanya, bukan karena cinta tapi karena terpaksa. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mempermainkan perasaannya? Kejam sekali.

"Karin ...," aku berjongkok di depannya seraya kembali memanggil namanya lembut. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, dia tidak merespon perkataanku. Aku merasa prihatin padanya.

"Kau jangan mendekati dia, bodoh! Apa kau mau wajahmu diberi goresan dengan cakaran indahnya?" Sasuke mendelik ke arahku kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku hanya mendengus pelan mendapati sikapnya seperti itu.

Mungkin Karin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, karena dengan seketika itu Karin berdiri, sontak membuatku kaget dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Aku lihat ia berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, aku tau itu, sekilas ia menghapus dan membersihkan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Lalu dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat ini, ia berlari dengan kaki yang bergetar, aku lihat itu. Tangannya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, aku tau ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis -lagi- saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang dilontarkan tuan Uchiha muda ini.

"Kariiinnnn ...," aku memanggil namanya dengan keras saat melihat dia berada jauh dari pandanganku, ia tidak merespon maupun menoleh, ia terus berlari hingga menghilang di antara pepohonan.

Aku sangat merasakan kondisi Karin yang hancur, bagaimana pun aku juga wanita, pasti ia sangat terpukul, hatinya hancur. Err~ Sasuke _no baka_! Kau berhasil membuat seorang gadis merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, itu karena ulahmu!

Aku yang tidak terima melihat Karin seperti itu, lekas aku beranjak berdiri, ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat ke arah Sasuke, lalu aku tarik tangan kekarnya agar dia mau berbalik dan menatap ke arahku, "Kau sama sekali tidak berperasaan, Uchiha! Kau tega membuatnya seperti ini padahal dia amat mencintaimu. Lihat! Semuanya jadi hancur!"

Dia menghela nafas panjang dengan sesekali menatapku dan danau secara bergantian, "Dasar tidak peka. Bukankah selama ini kau juga bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

Eh? _Emerald_-ku terbuka lebar, aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan. Aku bersikap sama dengan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Karin? Aku? Aku? Kapan aku melakukannya? Aku yang tidak peka atau dia yang berbohong? Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tentu saja hatiku pun tidak tau menau soal ini. Saat aku sedang berbelit-belit dengan hati dan pikiranku sendiri, aku merasa seseorang sedang berlari mendekat, langsung saja aku menoleh untuk menatap sosok seseorang itu.

"Sasori?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu berlari kencang hingga berhenti di hadapanku. Nafasnya terengah-engah, setelah larinya terhenti ia menumpukkan tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang kelelahan.

"Pulanglah. Kekasihmu sudah menjemput," Sasuke berbicara pelan seraya menatap danau, walau pun suaranya pelan namun terdengar jelas olehku.

Aku hanya menatap Sasori dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Nampaknya Sasuke masih saja menganggap bahwa aku adalah kekasih Sasori, isshh! Dasar _baka_!

"Ternyata benar kau berada disini Sakura-_chan_," Sasori mulai mengatur nafasnya, dan tubuhnya mulai berdiri tegak seraya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Hnn ... aku ... aku ...," perkataanku terbata-bata, aku bingung hendak menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Sasori. Darimana dia tau bahwa aku datang kesini?

"Untung saja tadi aku mengikuti Karin kesini, perasaanku memang benar, kau sedang disini bersama ..." matanya sekilas melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sampingku, "Bersama Sasuke."

Aku hanya tertunduk lesu, dan terus berkutat dengan jari-jari tanganku yang aku belit-belitkan satu dengan lainnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, berharap Sasori tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang lainnya. Oia! Pasti sebelum ke sini dia berpapasan dengan Karin, waduh gawat! Semoga saja ia tidak menanyakan mengapa Karin berlari seraya menangis saat pergi meninggalkanku dan Sasuke.

"Tch ... sebaiknya kau bawa gadismu pulang, Sa-so-ri," Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap wajah Sasori. Sekilas aku melihat Sasori mendengus kesal dengan nafas berat.

"Tentu saja. Lain kali aku tak akan membiarkan dia pergi sendiri terutama dengan orang yang mungkin saja bisa melukainya," Sasori mendelik ke arah Sasuke dengan bibirnya yang tersungging menampilkan senyuman licik.

"Itu bagus," Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

Aku tetap terdiam menatap Sasori dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hhuuuaa~ aku ini bodoh sekali! Sejenak aku merutuk di dalam hati, merutuki kebodohanku.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, Sakura-_chan_," Sasori meraih tangan kananku dengan lembut, "Dia menangis bukan karena salahmu, tenang saja."

DEG! Apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa dia sedang membicarakan Karin padaku? Aku membeku seketika itu juga, mengingat wajah Karin yang terbasahi oleh air mata. Ini salahku, Sasori! Jika saja aku tidak ke sini, jika saja aku cepat pergi saat aku tau Sasuke ada disini.

"Tidak, Sasori ... kau sal-"

"Sssttt ...," telunjuk Sasori menutup bibirku lembut, "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi," tangannya mulai mengelus pipiku, mencoba menenangkanku, mencoba agar aku tidak selalu terpiirkan masalah ini.

Aku kembali terdiam membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Karin, itu mengerikkan! Sangat menyiksa dan benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku semakin merasa bersalah pada Karin, tak sepantasnya aku berada disini bersama dia, Sasuke. Harusnya aku segera sadar dan langsung pergi meninggalka Sasuke disini sejak awal, namun entah mengapa sesuatu seperti menghalangiku, mencegahku untuk pergi menjauh dari jangkau lingkup keturunan klan Uchiha itu.

"Hey, tak bisakah kalian lihat? Aku ada disini! Mendengar apa yang kalian katakan dan melihat apa yang kalian lakukan, jangan bermesraan di depan mataku, itu menjijikkan!" bentak Sasuke yang baru aku sadari kini dia tengah menatapku dan Sasori dengan tatapan tajam, amarah, kebencina, kekesalan, kejengkelan dan ... eh? Apa itu? Kecemburuan?

"Sepertinya penunggu tempat ini sedang marah, ayo kita pulang," Sasori berbisik pelan di telingaku membuatku sedikit kegelian, lekas ia menarik tanganku, membawaku pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Menjauh dari ... Sasuke, tanpa tatapan, ucapan salam, atau pun lambaian tangan dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Eh? Tung... tunggu dulu! Apa aku sedang mengharapkan Sasuke berbuat seperti itu saat aku pergi? Uwaaahh~ yang benar saja! Tidak dapat dipercaya!

Saat aku melangkah pergi menjauh, Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menatap danau sepi nan indah di hadapannya.

***Keesokan harinya***

Tumben sekali hari ini aku bangun siang, tak seperti biasanya. Apa karena semalam aku terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin? Demi _Kami-sama_! Aku masih saja merasa sangat bersalah pada Karin. Err~ aku mengacak-acak rambutku menjadi semakin kusut dari semula saat aku barusaja membuka kedua mataku, terbebas dari alam mimpi. Dasar bodoh! Kau merusak hubungan orang lain, Sakura! Bagus, sekarang kau mulai menjadi malaikat kecil yang mengerikkan! Aku terus merutuk dalam hati, padahal baru saja aku mengenal Karin, aku kira aku dan dia akan berteman baik, tapi ... ugh! Lupakan!

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku tak akan memikirkan itu lagi, sekarang yang lebih penting aku harus memutuskan apa aku akan kembali tidur atau akan bangun dan membantu ibu –aih! Dasar pemalas!-. Setelah ku putuskan, kau lebih memilih untuk membantu ibu, segera aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

=0=0=0=

"Sakura-_chan_, tolong bantu ibu. Tolong belikan lobak dan tomat di pasar ya, saying," Ibuku menyerahkan kantung belanja padaku. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, mau bagaimanapun hari ini aku harus membantu ibu memasak dan membereskan rumah. Sudah lama juga aku tidak membantu ibu seperi ini karena kesibukkan dengan tugas-tugas di sekolah.

Dengan berat hati tapi mencoba ikhlas, akhirnya aku meraih kantung itu. Bersiap pergi ke pasar untuk membeli lobak dan tomat sesuai permintaan ibu. Lalu setelah ibu memberikan uang belanjanya, aku langung pergi ke pasar Konoha yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

Ku lihat jalan menuju pasar Konoha begitu ramai, dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berdomisili tinggal di _Konohagakure_. Aku tetap berjalan, mencari toko sayuran yang pemiliknya adalah Asuma-_san_, teman dekat ayah, dan tentu saja setiap ibu akan membeli sayuran, toko Asuma-san yang paling ibu percaya, dan telah bertahun-tahun ibu berlangganan di toko itu. Asuma-san itu sangat baik, terkadang selalu memberi bonus beberapa sayuran atau potongan harga disetiap sayuran yang ibu beli, mungkin karena sudah lama berlangganan jadinya seperti itu.

Aku mulai mempercepat langkah kakiku, melalui deretan toko yang menawarkan berbagai jenis dagangan yang menarik. Sejenak mataku tertuju pada _R__estoran __R__amen Ichiraku_ yang berada di samping kananku, aku lihat di depan restoran itu ada Naruto dan Kiba, sepertinya mereka sedang berdebat, lihat saja pergerakan mulut mereka yang cepat dan kedua tangan mereka saling ditolakkan di pinggang masing-masing. Berdebat? Memperdebatkan apa? Si bodoh itu bisa juga berdebat, hahah ... Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto, Kiba," ucapku riang seraya menghentikan langkah kakiu tepat di hadapan mereka. Mereka yang menyadari keberadaanku lekas menghetikan perdebatannya, tuh kan apa kataku! Mereka sedang berdebat. Secara bersamaan mereka menoleh ke arahku dan secara bersamaan pula mulut mereka berkata "Eh?" dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah secara bersamaan pula. Huuhh ... benar-benar mirip sekali tingkah laku mereka ini, seperti inikah namanya sahabat sejati?

"Eh? Ternyata ada Sakura-_chan_. _Ohayou_ Sakura," ucap Naruto seraya nyengir seperti biasa dengan tangannya yang ia letakkan di belakang kepala.

"Eh? Ada Sakura ... _Ohayou_ Sakura. Senang melihatmu ada disini," Kiba menurunkan lengannya yang sedari tadi ia tolakkan di pinggangnya, lalu ia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" aku tatap Naruto dan Kiba secara bergantian. Sejenak aku berpikir, apa pertanyaanku ini dapat memancing perdebatan mereka lagi atau tidak? Semoga saja tidak!

"Ah itu ... ano~ kami mau makan ramen. Hehe ..." ucap Naruto enteng.

"Eh? Makan ramen? Aku bilang aku mau sushi! Aku tidak suka ramen," Kiba mulai memprotes perkataan Naruto. Wajahnya mulai memerah menunjukkan amarah. Sudah ku duga, pasti perdebatannya akan dimulai lagi, "Sudah ku bilang, hari ini kita makan di restoran sushi!"

"Hey, kau curang!" Naruto pun kelihatannya mulai memanas karena perkataan Kiba. Tangannya pun mulai berpindah lagi ke pinggangnya, "Sekarang kita makan ramen! Kemarin 'kan kita sudah makan sushi, Kiba!"

Yosh! Sakura, kau berhasil membuat mereka berdebat lagi. Bertepuk tanganlah untuk Sakura.

"Hey, kalian! Berhenti bertengkar!" aku berbicara dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi membuat kedua pemuda itu terdiam dan menatapku bersamaan.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menggaruk kepala tak gatal seraya tertunduk, "Ini bukan bertengkar, kami hanya sedang berunding. Hehe ..." ucap Naruto kembali menatap ke arahku dengan cengiran khasnya.

PLETAK! Satu pukulan yang lumayan keras mendarat di kepala pirang pemuda itu, Kiba mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Naruto hanya meringis mendapatkan pukulan itu, lekas ia mengusap-usap lembut bekas pukulan tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar, bodoh! Apanya yang berunding, heh? _Baka_!" ucap Kiba seraya memejamkan mata, mungkin itu caranya untuk meredam amarahnya yang sedang membara.

"Kau ini, sakit tau! Awas saja, akan ku balas kau nanti," ucap Naruto penuh dendam, matanya mendelik ke arah Kiba. Dengan rasa sakit yang masih bersarang di kepalanya, Naruto mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, "Oia, Sakura-_chan_... kau mau kemana?"

Aaahhh ... iya! Aku hampir lupa. Aku harus pergi sekarang, takut ibu lama menunggu. Untung saja Naruto menanyakan hal itu, aku jadi ingat lagi. _Arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_.

"Oia, aku harus membeli lobak dan tomat di toko Asuma-_san._ Umm ... ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, khawatir ibuku menunggu lama. Jaa ne~" tanpa persetujuan dan ucapan salam dari mereka, aku langsung berlari menjauh meninggakan mereka dengan tanganku yang melambai tanda perpisahan.

Fyuuhh ... untung saja aku ingat. Kalau tidak, ibu pasti sudah marah karena aku terlalu lama. Kembali aku berjalan menulusuri setiap sudut pasar _Konoha_. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah toko perhiasan di ujung sanas, di balik kaca estalase tersebut terpampang jelas gelang yang sangat berkilau, bentuknya indah, dengan gantungan bintang di tengahnya. Setiap batu permata yang menempel di seluruh gelangnya, benar-benar menambah kilau keindahan gelang tersebut. Uuwaaahhh ... rasanya ingin sekali aku memakai gelang itu, mungkin akan terlihat bagus saat aku mengenakkan gaun putih selutut yang pernah aku pakai saat bertemu Sasori. Aku tersenyum dari kejauhan, menatap gelang itu, tapi... satu hal yang mengganjal kepalaku, harganya! Tentu saja harganya sangat mahal, huuuhhh ... aku menghela nafas panjang dengan berat. Ku langkahkan lagi kakiku menjauhi toko itu.

Pikiranku terus membayangkan betapa bagus dan berkilaunya gelang itu, aku ingin gelang itu, dan aku harap seseorang akan menghadiahkan gelang itu saat ulang tahunku nanti. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri hingga langkah kakiku terhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko sayuran.

"Ahh ... sudah sampai."

Sejenak aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari seseorang. Eh? Aku tak melihat Asuma-_san_, kemana dia? Ko tidak ada?

"Permisi ..." aku berteriak seraya menatap ruangan di balik toko itu, namun tak ada satu pun yang menyahut. Sejenak aku mundar-mandir di depan toko itu, menunggu Asuma-san datang. 10 menit berlalu sudah, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan teman dekat ayah itu. Ugh! Kemana sih dia? Apa mungkin dia sedang sibuk di belakang? Ya sudahlah, ku putuskan untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sejenak menghela nafas, rasanya lama sekali. Setiap saat aku tatap jam tangan yang aku pakai, huuhhh... sudah ¾ jam aku pergi ke pasar, tapi belum juga membeli apa yang disuruh ibu. Aku terdiam, suasana menjadi hening. Suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kini mulai jarang terdengar telinga. Sesaat pikiranku melayang, masih saja dengan membayangkan Karin.

Kasihan gadis itu. Aku terus mengasihani Karin di dalam hati, dan tentu saja merutuki kebodohanku saat itu. Err~ perasaan bersalah ini tak kunjung pergi dari pikiranku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Saat aku sedang sibuk memikirkan Karin, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak, tubuhku kaku. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku seperti ini, jadi aku acuhkan saja perasaan itu, hingga ...

DEP!

"Kyaaa~" mataku ditutup paksa oleh seseorang. Rasa terkejut dan takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, keranjang belanjaan yang sedari tadi aku genggam kini terlepas karena tanganku sedang meronta-ronta berharap seseorang itu melepaskan kau. Siapa ini? Siapa yang menutup paksa mataku ini?

BRUUKK! Tangannya yang kekar menarikku dengan keras dari kursi tadi sehingga aku terjatuh dengan keras ke atas tanah, dan jika kau mau, itu sangat sakit!

"Lepaskan aku!" bentakku entah pada siapa. Tangan dan kakiku meronta, mencoba berontak padanya, namun usahaku sia-sia karena dia langsung mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku dengan tali tambang.

"Hey! Lepaskan ak- uumm! Uumm!" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, dia membekap mulutku dengan kain. Membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong.

SRREETTT! Oh tidak! Dia menarik sekujur tubuhku dengan kasar, sehingga bergesekkan dengan tanah yang membuat aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. Demi _Kami-sama_! Seseorang tolong aku! Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa, namun suaraku terhalang oleh kain yang menutupi seluruh bibirku.

_Kami-sama_, kemana orang ini akan membawaku? Tubuhku yang masih dia seret tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, jujur saja aku takut. Apa dia akan menculikku? Tapi ... untuk apa dia menculikku? Atau jangan-jangan ... oh tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilangan harga diriku sebagai seorang perempuan! Lepaskan aku! Aku kembali berteriak, kembali meronta, tapi menurutku itu sia-sia. _Kami-sama_ tolong selamatkan aku.

BUUGGHHT! Aawww! Setelah lumayan lama dia menyeret sekujur tubuhku ke suatu tempat, ia melemparkan tubuhku dengan keras ke sebuah sudut. Dengan mata dan bibir yang masih tertutp, lalu tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat, aku membayangkan hal buruk apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi padaku saat ini juga. Aku ... aku takut.

"Kau lama sekali Shino," ucap seseorang, dan dari gaya bicaranya aku tau bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan. Dan, apakah orang yang tadi dia sebut Shino itu adalah orang yang membawaku kesini?

"Maafkan aku, Anko. Tadi sangat ramai sekali, sulit bagiku membawa gadis ini saat suasana masih ramai," ucap seorang laki-laki yang aku rasa adalah Shino.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Aku harap kau membayarku seperti apa yang telah kau janjikan."

"Iya, iya, terserahlah," ucap perempuan itu acuh tak acuh. Beberapa detik kemudian, telingaku mendengar suara langkah kaki berat yang mulai menjauh. Apa dia sudah pergi? Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak boleh senang secepat itu. Pasti masih ada serangkaian kejadian yang aku alami hari ini, dan jika aku boleh meminta, aku harap semua ini lelucon, aku harap ini adalah serentetan tes kemampuan berakting dan menghayati keadaan untuk merekrut seseorang agar menjadi seorang bintang film. Aih! Permohonan apa itu? Konyol!

Detik selanjutnya, aku kembai mendengar suara langkah kaki, namun ini ... dia mendekat. Sedikit ku pertajam indera pendengaranku, aku harus lebih peka! Dan saat aku sadar, seseorang itu telah berada di hadapanku. Ugh! Siapa lagi ini?

"Wah, wah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sa-ku-ra," seseorang itu kini berbicara padaku. Seseorang yang aku kira juga perempuan.

DEG! Aku terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut dibandingkan saat tadi aku dibawa paksa oleh Shino. Sejenak aku terdiam, kembali mengingat suara itu. Suaranya berbeda dengan suara perempuan tadi, perempuan yang disebut Shino dengan nama Anko. Suara ini... suara perempuan yang khas dan sangat familiar di telingaku. Mungkinkah aku mengenal suara itu?

"Sepertinya akan menarik bila kita bermain-main sebentar disini," ucapnya lagi.

DEG! Aku semakin tidak percaya. Suara ini memang pernah aku dengar. Suara ini ... aku memang mengenali suara ini, apa ini ... apa ini suara ... Karin?

**TBC**

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini. Arigatou gozaimashita! Thanks a lot! Jangan lupa repiuw!

Mata Raishuu ^,~


	8. Chapter 8

"Wah, wah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sa-ku-ra," seseorang itu kini berbicara padaku. Seseorang yang aku kira juga perempuan.

DEG! Aku terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut dibandingkan saat tadi aku dibawa paksa oleh Shino. Sejenak aku terdiam, kembali mengingat suara itu. Suaranya berbeda dengan suara perempuan tadi, perempuan yang disebut Shino dengan nama Anko. Suara ini ... suara perempuan yang khas dan sangat familiar di telingaku. Mungkinkah aku mengenal suara itu?

"Sepertinya akan menarik bila kita bermain-main sebentar disini," ucapnya lagi.

DEG! Aku semakin tidak percaya. Suara ini memang pernah aku dengar. Suara ini ... aku memang mengenali suara ini, apa ini ... apa ini suara ... Karin?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Summary :**** Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit, lini, dan pegal, namun semuanya hilang saat tanpa sadar dia telah memelukky erat.**

**Pair : SasuSakuGaa**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

"Jadi ini, bocah yang kau ceritakan tempo hari?" suara perempuan yang bernama Anko itu pun kembali terdengar di telingaku.

Aku yang kebingungan dengan obrolan mereka, hanya menggerakkan kepala tak menentu, mencoba menajamkan indera pendengaranku. Dan, kalau tadi aku tidak salah dengar, benarkah tadi suara Karin?

"Iya, bocah ini telah merenggut Sasuke dariku. Tchh ...," suara yang aku kenali sebagai suara Karin itu kembali terdengar. Lebih dekat, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang memiliki suara itu benar-benar berada tepat di hadapanku.

Otakku mulai mencerna perkataannya barusan. Dan ... Astaga! Apa barusan dia mengatakan bahwa aku telah merenggut Sasuke darinya? Demi _Kami-sama_! Apa ini benar-benar Karin? Oh ayolah! Tidak mungkin ini Karin, emm- maksudku dia tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini terhadapku 'kan? Semoga saja.

"Wah wah ... aku kira takkan ada yang berani mendekati Sasuke selain dirimu. Hnn ... lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku akan sedikit bermain dengannya," tangannya yang dingin mulai mengusap pipiku perlahan, membuatku sedikit merinding, "Benar 'kan Sakura?"

SREBEET! Dia menarik paksa kain yang sempat membekap seluruh mulutku. Astaga! Dia kasar sekali! Aku sampai meringis kesakitan saat ia menariknya, dan itu membuat kepalaku sedikit tersungkur ke depan.

"Oh tidak. Maafkan aku. Apa aku terlalu kasar?" kini nada bicaranya terdengar menyesal dan sedikit manja.

Ahh ... mana mungkin dia menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Lagi pula jika dia memang menyesal, harusnya dia segera membuka seluruh ikatanku. Jangan sampai aku terlalu percaya pada Kar- maksudku pada perempuan ini.

Tch ... jangan katakan bahwa kini aku menganggapnya benar-benar Karin. Jangan! Jangan! Aku percaya Karin adalah orang yang baik, aku yakin Karin tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini padaku, aku yakin sekarang Karin tengah berada di rumahnya dan bukan sedang menyiksaku di sini.

"Hnn ... kau bilang itu kasar? Kau harus melihat yang satu ini, ketua," ucap Anko dengan sedikit terkekeh pelan.

Aku merasa heran, mengapa Anko menyebut perempuan itu dengan ketua? Memangnya dia ketua apa? Ketua organisasi penculikan begitu?

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku akan melihatnya," ucap sang ketua.

DEP! DEP! DEP! Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahku. Aku yakin bahwa itu pasti Anko. Aku berharap dia tak akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk ketimbang dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh perempuan yang berada di hadapanku ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, kedua lengan Anko kini telah menarik kerah bajuku dengan kasar. Menariknya ke atas, membuatku kesakitan dan terpaksa untuk berdiri walau pun aku merasa nyeri di bagian kaki.

Sejenak aku meringis, tubuhku bergetar, aku merasa takut. Bayangkan saja, di culik dengan paksa, menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhku di tempat yang sepi, dan di siksa oleh kedua perempuan ini yang wajahnya pun sama sekali tidak aku ketahui, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Ternyata kau punya nyali juga untuk mendekati Sasuke-_kun_."

PLAKK! Tamparan kasar nan keras mendarat di pipiku dengan sangat mulus. Aku merasakan sakit dan panas di bagian bekas tamparan itu. Lidahku merasakan suatu cairan yang rasanya asin bercampur rasa besi menetes dari ujung bibirku. Dan darah segar itu pun aku telan dengan terpaksa. YAAKK! Rasanya menjijikan! Namun, apa boleh buat.

"Dengar ya, bocah. Yang boleh mendekati Sasuke itu hanya anggota SFC saja, yaitu aku dan Karin!"

BRUUK!

"Aaahh!" aku berteriak seketika, saat tubuhku ia hempaskan dengan keras ke tanah. Rasanya tubuhku seperti remuk, terus di banting dengan kasar seperti ini bisa-bisa membuatku masuk rumah sakit.

"Uuppzz! Sakit ya?" ucap Anko dengan santainya.

Aku hanya merutuk dalam hati. Tentu sakit! Jika kau mau tau rasanya, aku bisa mempraktekannya padamu sekarang. Hatiku terus berkicau-kicau tak jelas. Tapi... sayang sekali, aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu dengan mulutku sendiri. Payah!

"Wanita lemah! Murahan! Tidak tau malu! Seenaknya saja merebut kekasih orang!" ucap perempuan yang dipanggil Anko sebagai ketua. Mungkin dia ketua SFC atau apalah itu namanya, aku tidak peduli.

Kata-kata yang menusuk hati itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelingaku. Membuatku ingin berontak melawannya. Memangnya siapa dia? Seenaknya saja menilaiku seperti itu. Seenaknya saja berbuat seperti ini padaku dengan alasan telah merebut Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan dengan Sasuke? Lagi pula aku tak pernah dekat dengannya –kecuali kemarin- dan aku sama sekali tak pernah mau ada di dekatnya.

Tak lama, aku merasa aneh pada diriku sediri. Entah datang dari mana, tapi semua keberanianku kini telah terkumpul. Aku ingin melawannya, bahkan berkelahi dengannya pun akan aku layani. Aku tidak terima dia berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Pengecut ..." dengan refleks mulutku mengucapkan kata itu sebagai tanda peperangan akan dimulai.

Aku rasa kini aku mulai berani melawan mereka meski aku tau pasti aku akan kalah dan babak belur oleh kedua orang ini. Dan, akan bertambah babak belur lagi jika orang yang bernama Shino itu kembali kesini.

Lalu detik selanjutnya, aku merasa rambutku dijambak dengan keras dan sedikit tertarik ke belakang, "Apa yang barusan kau katakan, heh?" si ketua berbicara dengan nada tak suka padaku, dan tangannya semakin keras menjambak rambutku. Sedangkan aku hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirku, mencoba untuk tidak meringis kesakitan.

"Aku bilang kau pengecut," jawabku enteng.

DUAAK!

"Aaaahhhh!"

Kepalaku ia hantamkan ke tembok dengan keras. Membuatku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Hampir saja aku pingsan, namun aku segera menyadarkan diriku sendiri, mencoba agar tetap terjaga.

"Kau bilang aku pengecut?"

PLAAKK! Untuk kedua kalinya tamparan keras itu kembali mendarat di pipiku. Dan darah segar pun kembali mengalir dari ujung bibirku. Sakit memang, tapi aku sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya karena kini aku telah berhasil membela harga diriku sendiri. Aku kira rasa sakitku ini tak akan cukup sampai disini, karena ...

DUUAKK! Kakinya menendang perutku, membuatku ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi yang berada di perutku. Pusing, mual, sakit di seluruh anggota tubuh. Ahh ... mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Pikiranku mulai tak waras akibat tadi kepalaku di hantamkan ke tembok.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" pintanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku bilang kau pengecut. Kau bahkan menutup mataku dengan kain dan tak menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku," aku berkata seperti itu dengan susah payah menahan semua sakit yang aku rasakan, terutama sakit di kepala dan perutku.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat ini suasana menjadi hening. Sang ketua atau pun Anko tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan. Dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku mencoba memulihkan diriku dari rasa pusing, mual, dan sakit yang telah mereka berikan.

"Tch ... Hnn ... Hahaha!" sang ketua itu tiba-tiba tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya, membuatku sedikit mengernyitkan keningku. Apa pernyataanku tadi itu lucu? Aku rasa tidak. Tapi mengapa dia tertawa?

"Jadi kau ingin tau aku sebenarnya, heh? Baiklah," Lanjutnya dengun penuh percaya diri, "Anko, bukakan penutup matanya."

Aku terdiam tak bergeming saat Anko membuka penutup mataku dengan kasar. Akhirnya aku akan melihat wajahnya itu. Aku ingin tau siapa sebenarnya dia? Mengapa suaranya sangat mirip dengan Karin?

Setelah kain itu terlepas, perlahan aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku. Secercah cahaya menyilaukan langsung tertangkap jelas, refleks mataku agar tertutup setengah, mencoba menghalangi sinar itu untuk menembus mataku.

"Lihat aku!" ucap si ketua masih dengan nada tinggi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mataku mulai terbiasa dengan sinar yang menyilaukan itu. Sejenak aku memperhatikan sosok perempuan yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Sosoknya masih terlihat buram, namun ... satu detik ... dua detik ...

DEG! _Emerald_-ku terbuka lebar, kerongkonganku seakan tercekat sesuatu, dan tubuhku kaku seketika. Aku tercengang tak percaya dengan sosok yang aku lihat ini. Padahal aku sangat berharap kalau itu bukan dia, tapi sepertinya harapanku tidak terkabul.

"Karin ...," gumamku pelan setelah mengenali sosok perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Karin hanya terkekeh pelan seraya menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Mungkin merasa puas saat aku telah mengetahui bahwa yang menculikku adalah dia. Masih dengan rasa terkejut, aku melihat di sampingnya ada seorang perempuan yang tengah bersender manis ke tembok. Perempuan bermata coklat terang, berambut ungu dengan poni yang meruncing di bagian depan dan rambut bagian belakang yang dikuncir. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam dengan mantel coklat dan rok mini berwarna orange tua. Aku yakin dia pasti perempuan bernama Anko. Eh? Tunggu dulu ... bukankah dia adalah siswi kelas 1-D? Ahhh ... kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?

Tak lama, aku gulirkan mataku menatap sekitar. Dari atas sampai bawah, dan dari kiri ke kanan. Batinku kembali tercengang saat mengetahui tempatku berada sekarang, ternyata aku dibawa ke sebuah gang sempit nan kotor yang berada di sela-sela bangunan pertokoan tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

"Kau tak menyangkanya 'kan?" ucap Karin masih dengan percaya diri.

"Itu tidak masalah, aku sudah menduganya," jawabku lagi seraya tersenyum licik, "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Tch! Dasar sombong!" mata Anko terus memberi deathglare padaku, aku hanya menatapnya dengan santai. Entah mengapa, kali ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak takut meski sekujur tubuhku merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat.

Kaki jenjang Anko pun terlihat mulai berjalan ke arahku. Ia hentakkan kakinya dengan keras, dan menimbulkan suara aneh. Saat Anko telah berada 3 langkah dariku, sebuah tangan menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Karin.

Anko hanya mengangguk pelan seraya kembali bersender ke tembok. Dan kini, Karin yang tengah menghampiriku. Kembali rambutku ia jambak dengan keras, membuat merasakan sakit untuk yang kesekian kali. Detik selanjutnya, senyuman licik terlihat jelas dalam raut wajah perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Aku akan memberimu hadiah," ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Tangannya yang lain merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celana jeansnya. Sesuatu yang katanya adalah hadiahku. Aku tidak tau itu apa, tapi yang jelas aku harap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ini untukmu."

Emerald-ku terbelalak, degup jantungku seolah berhenti. Dengan mataku ini, aku melihat sebuah korek api telah digenggamnya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Karin kembali tersenyum licik ke arahku.

CKLEK! Ia mulai menyalakan korek api itu. Aku merasa waswas terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya kali ini, untuk apa dia menyalakan korek api itu?

"Warna rambutmu ini sangat jelek, kau tau?" dia mulai berbasa-basi dengan tangannya yang masih menjambak rambutku.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sepertinya rambutmu akan terlihat lebih bagus jika aku-" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku semakin waswas dan rasa takut mulai menyelimutiku lagi, "-jika aku membakarnya."

DEG! Apa yang bausan dia katakan? Membakarnya? MEMBAKAR?

"Ti-tidak! Ja-jangan kau lakukan itu!" aku berteriak, meronta, mencoba menjauhkan korek api yang menyala itu dari rambutku. Perasaanku mulai tak karuan, demi Kami-sama! Aku mohon jangan lakukan.

"Hahaha ...," Karin tertawa layaknya seperti penyihir yang akan membunuh mangsanya, "Akan ku buat lebih bagus, dan kau harus berterimakasih padaku!"

Karin mulai mendekatkan korek api itu pada rambutku, tak henti-hentinya ia tertawa mengerikan di hadapanku. Sedangkan Anko yang menyaksikan hal ini, hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya. Dan aku? Aku panik! Aku telah melakukan segala cara agar dia menjauhkan korek api itu, namun sial! Usahaku terus gagal dan dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku.

"Rasakan ini!"

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, aku tidak mau melihatnya. Jarak antara rambutku dan korek api itu hanya beberapa cm lagi. Aku membayangkan jika rambutku habis dibakarnya, apa yang akan dikatakan Kaa-san padaku nanti? Oh Kami-sama, selamatkan aku!

"Hey! Berhenti!"

Teriakan seorang tiba-tiba menggema keras hingga sudut gang sempit ini. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, lekas aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku melihat Karin dan Anko melihat ke arah datangnya suara –begitu juga aku-. Dalam samar, aku melihat sosok itu. Aku yakin dia adalah seorang pria, kau bisa mengetahuinya dari cara ia berteriak, dan dari postur tubuhnya.

"Nii-san," Karin tersentak kaget melihat sosok itu.

Aku juga ikut tersentak mendengar Karin berkata seperti itu. Nii-san? Karin memanggil sosok itu dengan panggilan Nii-san? Sejak kapan dia punya Aniki? Karena merasa penasaran akan sosok itu, mataku terus mencoba untuk melihatnya meski penglihatanku setengah buram. Lekas saja aku mengerjapkan beberapa kali kelopak mataku, agar dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

DEP! DEP! DEP!

Langkah kaki yang berat terdengar tengah mendekat, kian lama kian mendekat. Setelah beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mata, aku mencoba melihat sosok yang sedang mendekat itu. Aku penasaran, seperti apa seorang Aniki dari ketua SFC ini?

DEG! Emerald-ku membulat tatkala melihat dengan jelas sosok pria berambut merah pekat itu tengah mendekat dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah. Aku juga melihatnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Degup jantungku tak karuan, seluruh tubuhku serasa bergetar, jadi ini Anikinya Karin?

"Lepaskan dia!" tangan kekarnya menarik Karin menjauh hingga tersungkur ke belakang, "Aku tak menyangka kau akan sekejam ini."

Karin dan Anko hanya menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan memelas. Tch... menjijikkan! Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka akan apa yang aku lihat ini, tapi... dia ... Gaara? Dia datang kesini, dan dia Aniki Karin? Astaga! Demi Kami-sama! Aku sungguh tak menduganya.

"Nii-san ... ti-tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang ka-"

"Menjauh darinya!" ia mendorong tubuh Imouto-nya dengan keras. Kini tangannya terbentang menghalangi jarak antara aku dan Karin, dia seperti ... melindungiku.

"Gaara, kami tid-" Anko mulai ikut andil dalam pembicaraan antara kakak-beradik itu, namun ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tutup mulutmu! _Baka_!" geramnya kesal dan penuh amarah, matanya menyiratkan tatapan tak suka.

Gaara mulai berbalik mendekatiku, aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Gaara adalah ... Aniki dari Karin? Mata _hazel_ berwarna hijau itu menatapku lekat. Sekarang posisinya tengah berjongkok di hadapanku, ia tersenyum samar dengan tangan yang mengelus pipiku perlahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" ucapnya dengan lembut, dan ia hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dariku.

"Nii-san, dia sudah merebut Sasuke dariku! Kenapa kau membelanya?" Karin memprotes sang kakak karena ia menganggap bahwa Gaara lebih membelaku dari pada dia sendiri.

Mendengar protesan dari sang adik, Gaara menoleh ke belakang, tatapannya berubah seketika, "Kau yang merebut Sasuke darinya," jawab Gaara dengan tegas.

Aku dan Karin sama-sama tersentak kaget mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh putra sulung keluarga Sabaku ini. Aku berusaha mencerna setiap katanya, namun sulit sekali. Aku tidak mengerti! Lagi pula, untuk apa dia berkata seperti itu?

"A-apa maksudmu?" tubuh Karin terlihat sedikit bergetar, matanya memancarkan tatapan tidak percaya, aku tau bahwa sekarang dia sedang shock.

"Tch ... kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan, tak usah kau bertanya lagi. Lagi pula, Uchiha bungsu itu tak menyukaimu dari awal, lalu apa lagi yang kau harapkan darinya?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bibirnya tersungging sebelah nampak meremehkan, "Hey, bukankah gadis yang tidak tau malu itu kau? Sudah tau dia tidak menyukaimu, tapi kau malah keras kepala."

Karin terdiam tak bergeming, tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Yah, aku rasa perkataan Gaara tadi memang menyakitkan dan menusuk hati, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi terhadap Karin.

"Pulanglah, sebelum aku membunuhmu karena menyakiti Sakura," ucap Gaara lagi seraya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Aku lihat Karin mulai meneteskan air mata, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dengan langkah kaki yang berat. Di belakangnya terlihat Anko sedang mengikutinya. Sedangkan aku, mulutku menganga saat Gaara berkata seperti itu. Sampai sebegitukah dia mau melindungiku?

Setelah melihat Karin menghilang di persimpangan gang, tatapanku kini beralih pada mata hazel hijau milik Gaara. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, aku masih tak percaya bahwa Gaara adalah Anikinya Karin. Maksudku- sejak kapan? Kenapa kau baru tau sekarang?

"Hey, Sakura?" ia bertanya padaku dengan tangannya yang sedang melepas seluruh ikatan pada tangan dan kakiku, "Lukamu parah, kau harus ke rumah sakit."

Aku hanya terdiam merasakan sakit. Ya, aku memang masih merasa pusing –sangat pusing- dan aku sangat lelah, bahkan perkataannya barusan hampir tidak aku dengar. Setelah Karin pergi, dan setelah Gaara melepas ikatanku, entah mengapa penglihatanku kembali menjadi buram. Sejenak aku mengerjapkan mata, namun tetap saja buram.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini, kelihatannya Gaara mulai khawatir padaku. Atau mungkin, ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Langit terasa berputar-putar, bayangan tubuh Gaara serasa banyak dan berkerumun di sekelilingku. Dalam suara deru angin serasa memenuhi telinga, terdengar sayup-sayup Gaara terus memanggil namaku.

"Hey, Sakura. Sadarlah," tangannya mengguncang tubuhku perlahan, mencoba menyadarkanku.

Keseimbanganku mulai runtuh meski sekarang aku telah terduduk lemas. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, kelopak mataku telah setengah terpejam, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi saat ini. Aku merasa lelah sekali, aku ingin beristirahat.

"Gaara, _arigatou_," gumamku sangat pelan, entah dia mendengar atau tidak, tapi aku harap dia mendengarnya.

"Cherry ..."

Begitulah kata terakhir yang aku dengar dari mulut Gaara sebelum aku benar-benar memejamkan mataku sepenuhnya, dan tubuhku terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya.

=0=0=0=

"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Haruno-_san_ harus beristirahat disini selama tiga hari.

"Apa? Disini?"

"Iya."

"Maaf, dok. Tapi Sakura ... umm ... maksud saya, apa dia bisa dirawat di rumah?"

"Hnnn ... sepertinya bisa, namun istirahatnya harus ditambah dua hari."

"Benarkah? Lalu, kapan saya bisa membawanya ke rumah?"

"Sore ini juga bisa."

"Oh, terima kasih dok."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Iya, silahkan."

Suara-suara berisik itu telah tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku, dan itu telah berhasil membangunkanku. Suara siapa sih itu? Berisik sekali. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku linu, pegal, dan sakit. Bahkan untuk membuka kelopak mataku saja, rasanya sangat sulit. Aaahhh ... sesakit inikah?

Perlahan aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku meski masih terasa berat, sangat pelan namun pasti. Sebuah cahaya yang amat terang dan menyilaukan langsung tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku.

"Umm ... silau," gumamku pelan seraya berusaha menutupi mataku dengan tangan.

"Eh? Sakura kau sudah sadar?"

Dalam samar, aku melihat sosok Gaara sedang berdiri disampingku. Sejenak aku mengernyitkan kening, merasa ada yang aneh dengan tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Serba berwarna putih dan berbau obat yang sangat menyengat.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau di rumah sakit, Cherry ..."

Tangannya mengelus rambut berwarna merah mudaku dengan sangat lembut, dari tatapannya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa dia mengkhawatirkanku. Oh Gaara ... terimakasih sudah menolong dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Syukurlah _Kami-sama_ mengirimmu sebagai penolongku. Aku tersenyum pada pria bermata _haze__l_ hijau itu, dan dia pun ikut tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_," ucapku lirih.

Dia masih tersenyum, senyuman yang baru pertama kali aku lihat secara dekat dari seorang Gaara. Detik selanjutnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, memang sempat membuatku terkejut namun aku cepat terbiasa. Dia mengecup keningku penuh perasaan, setelah itu ia menatap emerald-ku dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

"_Douitte_ ... aku pernah bilang, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindungimu, aku siap kapan saja."

Aku mengangguk pelan, pertanda bahwa aku mengerti akan perkataannya. Ahh ... ternyata dia itu baik sekali, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena waktu itu menolaknya dengan cara yang ... yaahhh ... lumayan kasar. Aku terus bergumam sendiri dalam hati tentang pria ini, tentang Gaara. Sekilas terbersit sebuah pikiran dalam otakku, teringat saat tadi aku masih disiksa oleh Karin. Mengapa Gaara bisa mengetahui bahwa aku ada disana? Apa dia mengikuti Karin? Oh iya! Aku baru saja mau menanyakan tentang Karin, dan bagaimana bisa dia menjadi Anikinya?

Dalam keheningan, aku mulai bertanya padanya, "Gaara?"

"Hn?" dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih dengan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" ucapku penuh harap.

"_Anything for you_, Cherry," jawabnya seraya terkekeh pelan, dan tangannya masih dengan asyik mengelus bagian atas kepalaku.

"Kau tau dari mana kalau aku tadi ada disana? Apa kau mengikuti Karin?"

Mendengar perkataanku barusan, dia malah terdiam seraya memalingkan wajahnya dariku, terlihat jelas bahwa keningnya berkerut, apa dia sedang berpikir?

"Gaara?" aku mulai memanggil namanya –lagi- berharap dia menoleh dan menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun tetap saja, dia masih terdiam dengan matanya yang melirik ke arah lain. Seperti enggan untuk menatap mataku.

Yah, aku tau sekarang, mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Ok, aku mengerti. Mungkin lain kali saja aku menanyakannya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menjawab," aku tersenyum padanya seolah mengatakan 'Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya.'

Mungkin dia mendengar perkataanku itu, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali menatapku, "Bu-bukan begitu, Cherry. Aku hanya ..."

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti."

"Tidak. Aku bisa menceritakannya bila kau mau."

Aku pun tersenyum saat Gaara berkata seperti itu, "Baiklah, ayo ceritakan," ucapku penuh semangat. Berharap dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya dan tidak berbohong padaku. Semoga!

"Ok," dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sejenak ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya yang mungkin sangat panjang lebar, "Ini berawal saat tadi pagi ibu menyuruhku mencari Karin."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, pertamanya aku menolak. Aku malas mencarinya lagi pula dia 'kan sudah besar. Tapi ibu tetap saja memaksaku mencarinya. Ok, aku akui saja memang sejak pernikahan ibuku dan ayahnya Karin, aku sudah tidak suka pada si redhead berkacamata itu."

Apa? Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku, seolah tak percaya. Jadi ibunya menikah dengan ayah Karin? Sejak kapan? Melihat ekspresiku yang seperti itu, Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya, seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan mataku.

"Hey, Sakura ... kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? A-apa?" aku gelagapan sendiri saat menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" dia menatapku heran, keningnya berkerut, dan tatapannya pun berubah.

"Ti-tidak. Hehehe ...," aku terkekeh pelan seraya menyipitkan kedua mataku, "Oh iya, katamu barusan, ibumu menikah dengan ayah Karin? Sejak kapan? Ko aku baru tau sekarang?"

"Yah, mereka menikah 3 bulan lalu. Jelas saja kau tidak tau, teman-temanku juga belum tau semuanya, pernikahannya tidak meriah, hanya antara dua keluarga saja. Dan sejak saat itu lah aku membenci Karin, pada sikapnya, sifatnya, omongannya, segalanya. Tapi aku bingung mengapa dia selalu bersikap baik padaku? Padahal aku selalu memojokkan si redhead berkacamata itu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hey, kau juga redhead, kau tau?" aku sedikit bercanda di hadapannya, berharap agar suasana tidak terasa tegang dan terlalu serius.

Ternyata perkataanku barusan telah sukses membuatnya tertawa meski pelan seraya tangannya menggaruk kepala tak gatal, "Kau ini bisa saja. Mau dilanjut tidak?"

"Hehe ... iya, lanjutkan."

"Eh? Sampai mana tadi?" ia bertanya dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi bingung, matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar, dan telunjuknya yang ia letakkan di dagu, yaahhh ... dia sampai lupa.

"Huuhh ..." aku menghela nafas saat melihat wajahnya, "Kau bilang ibumu menyuruhmu mencari Karin."

"Oh iya, sampai disitu. Baru saja aku mau bilang, kau malah bilang duluan," ucapnya enteng tanpa rasa bersalah.

Haddeehh ... gubrak! Dasar kau ini pintar sekali mencari alasan. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis, namun dia tak memperdulikannya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang tanpa beban. Ugh! Dasar!

"Baik, aku lanjut ya? Dengan terpaksa aku mencarinya, walau aku tak tau dia pergi kemana. Ya sudah, akhirnya tempat pertama yang aku datangi adalah rumah Anko, sahabatnya."

Aku manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, "Terus?"

"Kata ibunya Anko, tadi dia pergi ke toko ayahnya di pasar bersama Karin. Dengan berat hati, aku pun kembali melanjutkan perjalananku ke pasar. Dan apa kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Saat aku tiba di tokonya, ayahnya bilang Anko pergi dengan Karin ke arah pertokoan tua itu," Gaara menghela nafas lagi, "Astaga! Aku sempat berpikir, untuk apa dia pergi ke tempat itu? Kalau saja bukan ibu yang menyuruhku, malas sekali aku pergi mencari si redhead berkacamata itu."

Aku hanya ber-oh- ria seraya terus manggut-manggut kepala tak jelas, "Biar aku tebak, pasti kau tetap ke sana, lalu kau menemukan aku, begitu?"

Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan, matanya menyipit, dan senyuman terlihat mengembang di bibirnya.

"Gadis, pintar," ucapnya bangga. Membuatku sedikit kegeeran dan sedikit malu, pasti sekarang semburat berwarna merah telah telihat jelas di kedua pipiku.

"Hehehe ..." aku terkekeh pelan dengan tangan menggaruk kepala tak gatal, "Kau bisa saj-"

BRRAAAKK! Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa telah membuatku tersentak kaget, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Astaga! Ini rumah sakit! Siapa sih yang dengan seenaknya menggebrak pintu dengan elitnya? Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati tentang seseorang itu.

Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah pintu yang belum menampilkan sosok seseorang, sepertinya Gaara juga sama sepertiku. Lalu indera pendengaranku menangkap suara sesuatu dari luar sana.

"Hey! Minggir, dasar _senpai_ yang menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang minggir, dasar _junior _rese!"

Kedua suara pria telah terdengar jelas. Tentu saja! Mereka 'kan berteriak kok, mana mungkin aku tidak dengar? Dan bagusnya, kedua suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku. Tapi siapa?

BRUUKK! Tiba-tiba saja tubuh dua orang pria telah terjatuh hingga menubruk pintu kamar. Lagi-lagi aku tersentak kaget. Aku lihat, keduanya sedang memukul satu sama lain meski pun dalam keadaan terbaring di lantai, sepertinya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sejenak aku perhatikan rambut dari kedua pemuda itu seperti pernah aku lihat. Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu ... Astaga! Tentu saja aku pernah melihatnya, bahkan sering!

"Sasori? Naruto?" panggilku pada kedua pria itu.

"Eh?" semuanya lekas menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan langsung menatap ke arahku.

Aku hanya menatap mereka heran dengan alisku yang terangkat sebelah, "Kalian sedang apa?"

Tanpa berkata sepatah atau dua patah kata pun, keduanya cepat-cepat beranjak berdiri. Membersihkan pakaian mereka masing-masing dan lekas berlari menghampiriku.

Setelah posisi mereka berada di sampingku, aku kembali merasa bingung dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan tanpa henti.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Tch ... dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau diam saja _junior_ rese!"

"Memangnya apa peduliku? Dasar _senpai_ menyebalkan!"

Aku menggulirkan mataku ke arah lain, merasa bosan dengan tingkah mereka ini. Tak ada yang berubah, tak ada yang berbeda, selalu bertengkar, tak ada yang mau mengalah, Sasori dan Naruto, dua insan yang saling bertolak belakang, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Hadeeehh ... rasanya kepalaku mau meledak mendengar mereka terus bertengkar di hadapanku.

"Ehm ..."

Pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sasori pun terhenti seketika, lalu semua mata -begitu juga aku- lekas menatap pria berambut merah yang tadi ber-ehm- ria di sampingku. Untunglah, karena dia pertengkaran itu bisa berhenti. Hey! Aku sedang tidak menatap ke arah Sasori, ok? Aku sedang menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Eh?" Sasori nampak heran saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang rambutnya berwarna merah sama seperti dia, "Apa kau yang bernama Gaara?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Gaara pun membalas tatapan Sasori padanya.

"Tadi aku yang menelpon ke hp Sakura. Dan kau yang menjawabnya 'kan? Terimakasih sudah memberitaukan keadaan Sakura."

"Sama-sama, jadi kau yang bernama Sasori?"

Pertanyaan Gaara hanya membuahkan sebuah anggukan kepala dari Sasori. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan percakapan itu, hanya diam tak bergeming. Aahhh ... paling dia tidak mengerti akan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hey, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" pria berambut pirang itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, "Oh iya, aku sampai lupa, terimakasih kau sudah memberitaukan aku, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum ke arah Naruto, seolah berkata 'Ok, tidak masalah," Dan Naruto pun membalas senyumannya. Lalu ...

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening saat keenam mata yang berbeda itu lekas menatapku kembali. Aku pun merasa tak enak hati ditatap seperti itu oleh ketiga orang ini. Jelas saja aku mengernyitkan keningku dan mengangkat salah satu alisku.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada mereka.

Secepat kilat, tatapan mereka terlihat sayu seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Astaga! Aku semakin tak enak hati saja. Ayolah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kalian pasti tau aku tidak tahan jika terus ditatap dengan tatapan aneh begitu.

"Hey, maaf ... tadi aku berisik, ya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba seraya menggenggam erat sebelah tanganku. Membuatku semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Hnn ... aku juga minta maaf, ya? Mungkin aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu," ucap Sasori seraya mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Aku masih saja merasa heran dengan sikap mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah, mataku lekas menatap ke arah Gaara yang ada di samping Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum, seolah berkata 'Jangan bingung, mereka hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.'

Eh? Apa benar? Lekas saja aku melihat mata mereka satu persatu, aku menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat, dan ... memang sih ada sedikit kekhawatiran disana.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," ucapku pada Naruto dan Sasori yang masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku rasa adalah tatapan kekhawatiran.

"Ya sudah, aku mengerti. Kau harus istirahat, bukankah nanti sore Gaara akan membawamu ke rumah?"

"Eh?"

Gaara membawaku ke rumah? Bukannya aku memang harus dirawat di rumah sakit? Tanpa berpikir dua kali, mataku langsung menatap ke arah Gaara.

"Kau akan membawaku ke rumah?"

"Iya," Gaara tersenyum, "Menurut dokter, kau boleh dirawat di rumah selama 5 hari."

Aku pun ikut tersenyum padanya. Aku tidak menyangka, dia tau sekali kalau aku membenci rumah sakit. Pasti suara berisik tadi saat aku bangun adalah suara Gaara yang sedang membicarakan aku bersama dokter.

"Terimakasih, Gaara," ucapku kemudian.

"Ok."

"Nah, kalau begitu, sekarang kau istirahat. Supaya nanti sore kau bisa pulang, ok?" ucap Sasori masih dengan mengelus puncak kepalaku. Anak ini, sepertinya terlalu mengkhawatirkanku seperti Naruto.

"Iya, dia benar. Kau harus banyak istirahat, Cherry ..." ucap Gaara menyetujui pernyataan Sasori.

"Hah?" Sasori dan Naruto pun sontak kaget dan berteriak dengan keras hingga sudut ruangan, membuat tanganku secara refleks menutupi telingaku. Mata mereka sama-sama terbuka lebar dan sedang menatap ke arah Gaara.

Aku lihat, Gaara seperi kebingungan dengan apa yang membuat kedua pria itu berteriak kaget seperti itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berteriak dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Cherry?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka pada Gaara.

"Eh? A-aku ..." Gaara terlihat gelagapan saat menjawabnya. Wajahnya tertunduk, lalu tangannya menggaruk kepala tak gatal.

Oh jadi karena panggilan itu mereka berteriak tak jelas? Uumm ... oh iya, aku juga baru sadar, sejak kapan dia memanggilku seperti itu? Dan kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?

"Cherry? Panggilan macam apa itu?" Sasori ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan Naruto dan Gaara.

"I-itu ... aku hanya-"

BRAAKK! Untuk kedua kalinya, pintu telah dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang. Ish! Siapa lagi sih ini? Kenapa harus membuka pintu dengan kasar? Membuatku jantungan saja!

Tanpa dikomando lagi, aku dan ketiga pria yang berada di sampingku ini lekas menatap ke arah pintu yang kini telah sukses terbuka lebar. Dari sana muncul sosok pria yang membuat degup jantungku tak karuan, dan mataku terbuka dengan lebar. Sedang apa dia disini? Siapa yang memintanya kesini?

Sosok itu berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang berat ke arahku, tangannya terkepal, nafasnya memburu, dan matanya menyiratkan tatapan yang aku tak mengerti.

DEP! DEP! DEP! Sosok itu terus mendekat, seluruh mata yang berada di ruangan ini tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok itu. Kain lama, langkah kakinya terus mendekat hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di sampingku.

"Heh, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ada masalah? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kenapa kau tidak memintaku mengantarmu? Kenapa kau ini begitu keras kepala? Dasar bodoh!"

Sosok itu terus berbicara tak jelas, membuatku mengernyitkan keningku, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O' dan menatapnya seolah tak percaya.

"Huuuhhh ...," ia menghela nafas seraya menepuk keningnya sendiri, "Dasar bodoh."

DEG! Mataku terbelalak saat mendapati tangannya menyusup diantara pinggangku, sontak membuatku kaget, namun entah mengapa aku tetap terdiam. Kemudian, tanpa persetujuan dariku, dia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan dia memelukku sangat erat membuat ketiga pria yang berada di sampingku ini semakin terkejut, dan tak percaya. Mereka saja sudah kaget setengah hidup, apalagi aku!

"Jangan bersikap bodoh lagi, Jidat," ucapnya seraya membenamkan kepalanya di leherku.

"Sa-Sasuke ... a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Arigatou gozaimashita**

**jangan lupa**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

DEG! Mataku terbelalak saat mendapati tangannya menyusup diantara pinggangku, sontak membuatku kaget, namun entah mengapa aku tetap terdiam. Kemudian, tanpa persetujuan dariku, dia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan dia memelukku sangat erat membuat ketiga pria yang berada di sampingku ini semakin terkejut, dan tak percaya. Mereka saja sudah kaget setengah hidup, apalagi aku!

"Jangan bersikap bodoh lagi, Jidat," ucapnya seraya membenamkan kepalanya di leherku.

"Sa-Sasuke ... a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?"

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Summary : Di ruangan ini, keempat pria itu membicarakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir pada pengakuan secara tidak langsung mereka bahwa mereka mencintaiku. Ini gila!**

**Pair : SasuSakuGaaSasoNaru (?)**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

"He-Hey, _Teme_. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan Naruto telah sukses membuat tangan kekar yang tadi sempat memelukku erat, kini terlepas dengan cepat. Wajah yang terkenal _stoic_ dengan ekspresi datarnya pun berubah seketika. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah berada di kedua pipi Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ti-tidak," ucapnya enteng masih dengan menggenggam erat rasa gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi.

Yang mendengar jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas itu pun langsung menutup mulut mereka yang tadi sempat terbentuk seperti huruf 'O'. Mereka tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan mereka dengar, terlebih lagi mereka begitu merasa tidak yakin akan semburat berwarna merah yang tengah bersarang di wajah _stoic_ milik seorang bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa kau memeluknya?" tanya Gaara yang langsung ikut andil dalam pembicaraan. Mungkin karena begitu penasaran, makanya dia lekas bertanya, mungkin.

"Kau sedang tidak sakit jiwa 'kan?" Sasori kelihatannya juga tak ingin melewatkan pembicaraan ini.

Sedangkan aku ... aku masih terbaring lemah dengan tatapan heran yang aku layangkan tepat pada sosok berambut pantat ayam itu. Memang benar apa kata mereka bertiga, aku saja heran mengapa si pantat ayam ini tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memelukku. Setan apa sih yang sedang merasukinya?

Aku sedang tidak bermimpikan? Seorang Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal dingin, cuek dengan ekspresi datar, rambut model pantat ayam, dan egois itu memelukku? Bahkan tadi dia sempat melontarkan sederet pertanyaan yang seolah sedang mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, aku hanya ... err~"

Ekspresi perdana! Haha ... wajahnya merona, coy! Senyuman penuh kemenangan pun mengembang menghiasi wajahku. seharusnya anggota SFC itu tidak melewatkan acara seperti ini, acara gratis menonton ekspresi si Pantat Ayam ini yang tiba-tiba berubah. Aahhh ... aku tidak habis pikir, aku dapat melihatnya langsung, jelas, tanpa penghalang, tanpa rekayasa.

"Kau berbohong. Kau baru saja memeluknya!" hardik Sasori dengan nada tinggi yang cukup membuat beberapa orang langsung menutup telinga mereka. Matanya terus menatap Sasuke dengan sinis, seolah tak suka, dan benci.

Yang mendapat hardikan tadi hanya memasang wajah bingung. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap sinis kecuali aku. Yaahhh ... aku hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas karena saking senangnya melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah _stoic_-nya. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang entah kapan selesainya, kepalaku masih pusing, lebih baik aku menjadi penonton saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup aku rasa.

"Hey, Sasuke ..." Gaara memanggil nama itu dengan malas, masih saja menatap sosok itu dengan sinis.

"Apa?" ia pun menjawabnya dengan malas pula. Dasar, sama-sama pemalas!

"Kau kesurupan, eh? Tumben sekali kau memeluk Sakura yang katamu adalah gadis menyebalkan dengan jidatnya yang lebar," sebelah alisnya terangkat, dan bibirnya nampak tersenyum tanda meremehkan.

"Hey ... jangan kau bawa-bawa jidatku!" aku pun angkat bicara setelah nama- errr~ maksudku 'jidat'-ku disangkut pautkan dengan tuduhan itu.

Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati aku yang tengah protes terhadap perkataannya. Tangan kanannya menepuk kepalaku perlahan, lalu ia menunjukkan senyuman yang mengembang seolah berkata 'Maaf.'

Meski aku telah menangkap isyarat dari senyumannya itu, tetap saja aku merasa kesal. Seenaknya saja 'jidat'-ku disangkut pautkan dengan Sasuke. Dan kenapa mesti 'jidat' sih?

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun merasa tidak terima. Tidak terima dengan ucapan Gaara, dan tidak terima saat ketiga pria ini sedang memojokkannya seperti seorang narapidana yang tengah berada dalam persidangan. Karena hatinya sangat kesal, ia pun langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak sakit! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku normal! Aku sedang tidak mengidap penyakit kelainan jiwa. Dan aku tidak kesurupan! Dan soal aku memeluknya ... eerrr~ lupakan saja! Itu sama sekali tidak penting!" lekas ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan menolak untuk menatap mata berwarna _hazel_ hijau itu.

Gaara malah tersenyum penuh mendengar penjelasannya yang panjang lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja! Semburat berwarna merah yang berada di pipi Sasuke kian terlihat dengan jelasnya. Ketauan sekali bahwa tadi ia sedang berbohong.

"_Teme_, ka-kau ..." Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat pada kedua belah pipi Sasuke.

Tentu saja itu membuat semuanya –termasuk aku- memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sasuke pun yang tadinya acuh tak acuh dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, kini sempat terkejut saat mendapati pipinya yang memerah.

"Hey, aku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Pipimu merona! Hahah ..."

"I-ini ...," tangannya dengan refleks menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang sedang merona, "Tch ... aku tidak merona bodoh! A-aku ... aku hanya sedang kepanasan! Makanya wajahku jadi merah!" sebuah alasan yang bisa dibilang alasan mengada-ada itu telah sukses keluar dari mulutnya. Kembali ia memalingkan pandangannya, lalu tangannya ia silangkan tepat di depan dada.

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya terkekeh geli mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal itu. Mana ada yang namanya panas di urangan ini jika benda elektronik yang bernama _AC_ sedang menyala mengeluarkan udara yang lumayan dingin.

"Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha menjadi bodoh, eh?" salah satu alis pria berambut merah dengan tato _'Ai'_ di sudut kanan keningnya itu pun mulai terangkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Sasuke ketus dan seolah tidak peduli.

"Kau lihat itu?" tanya Naruto seraya mengangkat telunjuknya dan ia arahkan ke sudut paling atas ruangan ini.

Refleks mata _obsidian_ itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan jari telunjuk Naruto. Dan, matanya pun terbelalak dan kerongkongannya yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu pun terhenti seolah tercekat, saat mata itu menangkap bayangan sebuah benda elektronik berada disana.

"_AC_ itu menyala, kau tau? Tidak mungkin kau kepanasan."

Mata _obsidian_ itu tak berkedip sedikit pun, dia merasa ... kalah. Alasannya memang tidak masuk akal, dan seharusnya dia tau kalau _AC_ itu sedang dinyalakan, karena aku kegerahan. Aku yakin, pria itu kini sedang merutuki dirinya di dalam hati.

Kini kedua kaki Gaara mulai melangkah mendekati Sasuke, masih dengan senyuman sinis terlihat jelas menghiasi wajahnya. Mata _hazel_ hijau itu tak henti-hentinya menatap _onyx_ hitam yang berada di hadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah jelas ..."

Si pemilik mata _onyx_ itu hanya mengernyitkan kening tanda tak mengerti. Kini ia melihat tangan Gaara mulai menepuk pelan pundaknya. Pria berambut merah itu mulai berlaga seolah ia adalah seorang detektif terkenal yang sudah mengupas habis sebuah misteri di ruangan ini. Eh? Misteri?

"Menurutku, kau itu 'kan terkenal dingin, cuek, tidak mau tau, egois, menyebalkan dan entah apa lagi, namun sikapmu yang kini tiba-tiba berubah dengan menunjukkan rasa khawatir, cemas, takut, pipimu pun merona sesaat setelah kau memeluk Sakura. Jadi aku rasa ...," Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya yang telah ia beberkan dengan panjang lebar, seringainya pun terpampang jelas dalam raut wajahnya.

_Blue shapire, green emerlad_, dan _brown eyes_, tak henti-hentinya menatap kedua mata berwarna _hazel_ hijau dan _onyx_ hitam itu. Entah mengapa aku menjadi merasa tegang, aku juga penasaran akan apa yang hendak dikatakan Gaara pada Sasuke. Apa dia mengetahui sesuatu dibalik berubahnya sikap si Pantat Ayam ini? Mungkin saja.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini? Aku tidak mengerti, _baka_!" matanya mendelik ke arah Gaara.

Sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak peduli akan permasalahan ini. Tu-tunggu dulu, dia memang tidak peduli atau dia sedang mengelak? Demi _Kami-sama_! Ayolah, Gaara. Cepat katakan sesuatu yang membuatku tak sabar ini. _Emerald_-ku terus menatap ke arah Gaara yang sedari tadi belum juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia hanya menyeringai lebar saat mendegar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Ayolah Uchiha, mungkin aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," ucapnya masih dengan menyeringai lebar.

"Hey, sebenarnya apa yang kau tau? Jangan membuatku penasaran!" akhirnya Naruto pun bicara setelah beberapa detik menunggu. Beberapa detik bagi orang yang sedang penasaran itu bagaikan beratus tahun lamanya, kau tau?

Aku hanya mengernyitkan keningku karena tidak tahan akan rasa penasaran yang bersarang dalam hatiku, sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dan Gaara dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa maksudmu tau semuanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tangan yang bergetar. Hey, aku lihat itu.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu, Uchiha. Tenang saja, semua orang disini akan tau semuanya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan ini?" Sasori pun angkat bicara dan lekas berdiri, lalu menghampiri kedua orang pria yang sedang asyik berdebat itu.

"Hey, Gaara. Ayo cepat katakan! Apa yang kau tau?" ucap Naruto seraya mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal. Dan kakinya mengikuti Sasori dari belakang untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku boleh mengatakannya?" tanya Gaara dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Apa! Mengatakan apa! Tau apa! Aku tidak mengerti!" Sasuke berteriak tepat di hadapan Gaara, tentu saja itu membuat Gaara menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

"Tch ... cepat katakan! Aku tau, itu pasti hal yang tidak pennting."

"Baik. Jangan katakan ..."

"Jangan katakan apa?"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau menyukai Sakura."

"Apa!" secara refleks mulutku berteriak keras, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, dan tanganku mencengkram erat sprei tempat tidur pasien ini.

Detik selanjutnya ...

Hening.

Suasana benar-benar menjadi hening, bahkan suara khas yang dikeluarkan jangkrik pun tidak terdengar. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini terkejut bukan main. Terkejut karena sebuah pernyataan singkat yang Gaara tuduhkan pada Sasuke.

Aku tidak percaya, pernyataan konyol macam apa itu? Kenapa si _redhead_ itu dengan seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke tidak protes? Dia malah tertunduk seraya berdecih sebal. Apa berarti dia mengiyakan tuduhan Gaara?

Gaara menoleh ke arahku dengan senyuman licik masih terpapang jelas dalam raut wajahnya, "Dia menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Aku yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan tanda bahwa aku benar-benar tidak percaya akan semua ini. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menatap si Pria Uchiha di sudut ruangan.

"Hey, _Teme_. A-apa benar itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam membisu. Mata _obsidian _itu melirik ke arah lain, mencoba tidak menatap keenam mata yang terus menatapnya dengan _intens. _apa itu berarti semua yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar? Di-dia menyukaiku? Oh ayolah, mana mungkin!

"Sasuke, kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasori seraya berjalan mendekati pria dengan rambut _emo_ itu.

Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa pria berambut merah itu sedang berjalan mendekat, "Menjauh dariku!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi seraya menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

"Kau suka padanya, iya 'kan Sasuke?" kembali Gaara menggodanya dengan pertanyaan yang mendesaknya semakin terpojok.

"Diam kau, Sabaku!"

"Hahaha ...," gelak tawa Gaara pun menggelegar seketika hingga sudut ruangan saat indera pendengarannya menangkap satu kalimat pendek yang diucapkan Sasuke. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, sepertinya ucapan Sasuke barusan sangat amat lucu baginya, "Ternyata benar, kau menyukainya, Uchiha."

DEG! _Emerald_-ku membulat dengan sempurna, jantungku seolah berhenti bekerja, sel-sel syarafku seolah tau apa yang aku pikirkan, karena tiba-tiba saja mulutku lekas berteriak.

"Kau gila! Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku!"

Tanpa menunggu beberapa detik, kini semua pandangan tertuju ke arahku. Ku dapati masing-masing wajah mereka terlihat _shock _berat, terutama Sasuke, dan kecuali Gaara.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan sayu, dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Pertama kalinya aku melihat dia kalah dalam berperang, dalam berdebat, dan dalam hal yang lainnya. Lihat pria itu! Ia tak menunjukkan respon atau berontak seperti yang sering ia lakukan, ia hanya pasrah saja.

Dan Gaara, dia tersenyum licik ke arahku. Namun itu palsu! Hey, aku sudah mengenalnya 3 tahun, ok? Dan meski aku dan dia tidak terlalu dekat, tapi setidaknya aku tau dikala ia sedang berbohong. Dan saat ini ia menunjukkan sebuah kebohongan.

"Itu mungkin saja, Sakura. Dia telah menyukaimu, ingat?"

Sebuah topeng kebohongan itu menghalangi wajah aslinya. Gaara kau pengecut! Buka topeng itu! Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mataku hanya menatap Gaara seolah berkata 'Jangan membohongi dirimu, Gaara.'

Namun, ia tidak merespon, karena dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Naruto yang mungkin saja merasa kasihan padaku, ia mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Kau masih sakit," ucapnya dengan nada lembut, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kananku, _blue shapire_-nya menatap jauh ke dalam mataku, dan seketika itu pun aku luluh karenanya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke. Kau mau mengakui bahwa kau menyukai Sakura?" ia menepuk pelan pundak Uchiha bungsu itu, dan tentu saja tangan itu segera ditepis oleh si empunya pundak.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Sabaku!" geramnya kesal.

"Wow! Santai ... tak akan ada perkelahian disini, 'kan?"

Kedua pria yang memiliki rambut yang berbeda itu saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi –Sasori- ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, keningnya berkerut, dan tangan kirinya mengepal dengan kuat, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja ia anggap penting.

"Kau bisa memintanya jika kau menginginkan perkelahian," jawab Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Hey, aku tak memintanya, kau tau? Aku hanya minta kau mengakui bahwa kau benar menyukai Sakura," ucap Gaara seraya menunjukku yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ckck ... maling teriak maling," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba dengan kepala yang menggeleng perlahan dan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada.

Perkataannya barusan telah sukses mengundang perhatian seluruh manusia yang berada di ruangan ini. Aku yang masih terbaring lemah pun dengan sigap mendengarkan perkatan mereka satu demi satu. Tak ada yang terlewatkan, bahkan yang barusan itu pun tak terlewat oleh indera pendengaranku.

Selain terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku, sekarang aku kembali dikejutkan dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan ini, terlalu berbelit-belit dan tidak langsung pada inti pembicaraan.

Namun, karena berbelit-belit itulah rasa penasaranku kembali membesar. Mati satu tumbuh seribu, mungkin itu pepatah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan rasa penasaranku sekarang ini.

Sekilas ku perhatikan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, kening Gaara berkerut, dengan refleks tubuhnya membalik dan menghadap ke arah Sasori yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapnya dengan nada heran.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang," jawab Sasori seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Tch ... ada apa lagi ini?" ucap Sasuke seraya menghempaskan tangannya ke bawah.

"Hey, Gaara. Kau bilang Sasuke menyukai Sakura, ingat?" ucap Sasori seraya berjalan memutari kedua pria itu. Kini, ia yang berlaga seperti detektif, aku baru tau bahwa Gaara dan Sasori sangat menyukai peran sebagai detektif. Eh?

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga menyukai gadis itu, hn?"

Mata _green hazel_ dan_ black onyx _itu terbuka lebar. Bisa ku lihat wajah mereka menegang. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam, karena aku sudah tidak aneh dengan itu. Ingat tidak saat Gaara menembakku di aula dengan bantuan Naruto? Ya, sampai saat ini aku ingat betul setiap detik kejadian itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasori?" cara bicara pria keturunan Sabaku itu gelagapan, entah menahan malu atau apalah, aku tak mengerti.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura di hadapanku, Gaara," kaki itu berhenti melaju tepat di hadapan pria bermarga Sabaku itu, "Untuk apa kau memanggilnya Cherry jika kau tak menyukainya?"

"Cherry?" Sasuke nampak heran dengan kata tersebut, "Kau memanggilnya Cherry?"

"A-aku ... i-itu hanya sebuah panggilan menandakan bahwa aku menganggapnya sebagai adik," elak Gaara dengan wajah yang sebisa mungkin menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Tch ... kau ini pintar memutar balikkan fakta, Gaara," ucap Sasori seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau menuduh Sasuke menyukai Sakura, tapi jauh di lubuk hatimu kau juga mencintai gadis itu 'kan? Ironis. Kau menahan semua rasa sakitmu hanya untuk mengungkap kebenaran tentang perasaan Sasuke? Aku tidak menyangka."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya, Gaara hanya tertegun mendengar penjelasan Sasori, namun aku perhatikan pria yang satunya lagi –Sasuke- mulai bersikap aneh. Lihat saja, kini ia tersenyum tak jelas, tangannya terkepal, nafasnya memburu, dan mata _obsidian _itu menatap bergantian ke arah Gaara dan Sasori.

"Hahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa mengerikkan yang membuatku merinding, "Kalian munafik, brengsek!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Sasuke ...," Sasori menatap pria yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak heran menatap pria berambut _emo _itu sedang berteriak dengan keras seperti orang gila.

"Kau kenapa, _Teme_?" ucap Naruto yang kini sedang berada di sampingku.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasori untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat ke hadapan mata cokelat terang milik Sasori membuatnya tersentak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya, "Dan kau!" kini jari itu berpindah tepat di depan hidung mancung Gaara, "Kalian berdua munafik! Bagus sekali!"

"Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" tanya Gaara seraya mengernyitkan keningnya dan menepis jari itu dari hidungnya.

Aku dan Naruto yang mengamati mereka hanya saling berpegangan erat satu sama lain, aku tidak ingin ada perkelahian di ruangan ini, terutama perkelahian yang dipicu oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Naruto ... aku takut mereka berkelahi," ucapku seraya mempererat genggaman tanganku pada tangan Naruto, mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap ketiga orang yang berada di pojokan sana.

"Tidak akan ada yang berkelahi, mereka itu sama-sama mencintaimu, aku tau mereka tak mau terlihat buruk di hadapan gadis yang mereka cintai," tangannya dengan refleks lekas menarik tubuhku dalam dekapannya.

"Kalian berdua munafik!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?" kakinya mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke untuk menenangkan amarahnya yang kian memuncak.

"Diam kau, Sasori!" bentaknya dengan keras seraya mendorong kedua pundak pria berambut merah itu menjauh.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu!" Sasori yang kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia hendak meninju wajah mulus Uchiha bungsu itu namun usahanya dicegah oleh Gaara.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasori," ucap Gaara seraya menahan tubuh Sasori dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Lucu sekali," ia terkekeh pelan, "Lucu sekali! Tadi kalian menuduhku menyukai gadis itu, dan setelah itu ... kau!" telunjuknya mengarah kembali ke hadapan pria dengan mata cokelat terang itu, "Kini kau menuduh Gaara menyukai Sakura, tch .. padahal kau sendiri masih mencintai gadis yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihmu itu 'kan! Iya kan!"

DEG! Tak wajar wajah Gaara dan Sasori, serta Naruto kembali menegang. Mata mereka berkilat, menunjukkan rasa heran yang amat sangat. Sasuke yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu hanya tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasori, Gaara yang tentu saja masih menahan tubuh Sasori itu hanya mngernyitkan kening seraya menatap tajam ke arah Sasori. Dan yang mendapat tuduhan itu hanya tertegun, lalu menudukkan kepalanya. Lalu aku?

Hey, aku ini kaget! Aku kembali tersentak kaget, untuk kesekian kalinya mataku terbuka lebar dengan mulutku yang menganga. Astaga! Jadi ketiga pria yang ada di hadapanku ini ... mereka ... menyukaiku? Dan aku juga tau, belum lagi pria yang sedang bersamaku ini juga salah satu dari mereka bertiga! Jujur kali ini aku benar-benar merasa lemas sekali, mungkinkah ini efek dari terlalu banyak dikejutkan dengan hal-hal yang belum sempat terpikirkan sebelumnya? Aku renggangkan genggaman tanganku ada Naruto, dan kepalaku begitu saja bersender ke pundaknya, dan mataku hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar.

"Sa-Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke atas keningku.

"Naruto ... aku mau pulang sekarang," jawabku enteng masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tapi Sakura, bagaimana dengan mer-"

"Aku ingin cepat pulang, kau tidak inginkan aku terkena serangan jantung akibat insiden ini?"

Wajahnya tiba-tiba menegang, mata itu tak henti-hentinya menatap lekat ke arahku, dan detik selanjutnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Aku pun lekas tersenyum hambar padanya, tanda terimakasih.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu pulang," ia membalas senyumanku, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga pria itu, "Aku harap mereka tidak akan menyadarinya."

"Mereka terlalu sibuk berdebat, Naruto."

"Hn."

Dengan hati-hati tapi pasti, aku mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidur ini dan tentu saja dengan bantuan Naruto. Setelah itu kami mengendap-endap, berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Aku lihat mereka bertiga masih asyik berdebat satu sama lain. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Dan saat aku dan Naruto telah sampai di dekat pintu, tangannya mulai meraba kenop pintu itu dan perlahan membukanya.

CIIITT! Deritan pintu yang terbuka terdengar sangat pelan. Tentu saja pelan, Naruto membukanya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan membawaku pulang tanpa seizin mereka. Dan langsung saja saat pintu telah terbuka aku dan Naruto berjalan keluar.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Dengan hati-hati tapi pasti, aku mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidur ini dan tentu saja dengan bantuan Naruto. Setelah itu kami mengendap-endap, berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Aku lihat mereka bertiga masih asyik berdebat satu sama lain. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Dan saat aku dan Naruto telah sampai di dekat pintu, tangannya mulai meraba kenop pintu itu dan perlahan membukanya.

CIIITT! Deritan pintu yang terbuka terdengar sangat pelan. Tentu saja pelan, Naruto membukanya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan membawaku pulang tanpa seizin mereka. Dan langsung saja saat pintu telah terbuka aku dan Naruto berjalan keluar.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, rush, dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku slight SasoSaku dan SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

"Huh, aku bisa gila," keluhku seraya merebahkan diri di jok mobil _silver_ milik Naruto.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku hanya memalingkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, sekilas menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Sedikit menghela nafas panjang, mencoba meredam kekesalanku. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku belum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatku ini.

"Tch ...," aku hanya berdecih sebal saat hendak menjawabnya, mengingat perdebatan mereka bertiga di rumah sakit, "Kau tidak lihat? Kau tidak dengar?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Err ... maksudmu apa?"

"Awalnya mereka berdebat seperti itu lalu ...,"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu jelas-jelas secara tidak langsung mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka menyukaiku! Tidak bisa dipercaya," ucapku dengan nada yang lumayan keras seraya mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

Hening.

Usai aku menjawabnya, Naruto terdiam, ia tak memberiku pertanyaan lagi. Sejenak aku menatap ke arahnya, dan aku lihat dia menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya seraya menatap sinis ke jalan raya. Tentu saja itu membuatku kebingungan. Ada apa dengan si Cebol ini?

"Naruto kau tak apa?" tanyaku kemudian seraya menepuk pundaknya perlahan

"Hahaha," ia malah tertawa renyah, membuatku semakin kebingungan, "Kau harusnya beruntung, disukai banyak pria."

_Emerlad_-ku membulat dengan sempurna, jika aku tidak salah dengar, dia mencantumkan kata 'beruntung' dalam perkataannya barusan. Eh? Apa? Beruntung? Beruntung dicintai seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sudah memutuskan hubungan karena ia pindah sekolah? Beruntung dicintai seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan mata _hazel_ hijau yang bahkan aku tidak menyukainya? Beruntung dicintai seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam nan cuek, jelek, dan egois itu?

"Jika seperti itu, jadi kau tinggal memilih yang terbaik, itu mudah. Kenapa kau menganggapnya gila?" lanjutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_Baka_!" geramku kesal, "Dengar ya, aku tidak suka diperebutkan! Aku muak!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka dengan harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka, dan ... eemmm ...," aku menunduk pelan seraya mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjukku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja emosiku terasa mereda, "A-aku ... aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

CLEB! Hatiku lantas tak karuan setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan ini. Oh ayolah, kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja jadi terang-terangan seperti ini?

"Eh? A-aku?" wajahnya terlihat heran dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa aku?"

"Bu-bukankah ka-kau juga salah satu dari mereka, eh?"

CIIITTT! Tiba-tiba saja mobil _silver_ ini berhenti mendadak akibat ulah sang sup- emmm ... maksudku ulah Naruto, membuatku mengernyitkan kening tanda tak mengerti. Naruto yang masih memegang setir mobil hanya menatap kosong pada jalan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanyaku seraya menatapnya heran.

"Kau menganggap aku sama seperti mereka?" wajahnya menoleh ke arahku, dan dapat aku pastikan mata itu menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"I-iya, bukankah memang begitu?" tanyaku gugup.

Kembali ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, sorot matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak aku mengerti. Kepala pirangnya tertunduk lesu dan ia hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Aku tidak sama dengan mereka," jawabnya dengan datar, "Yah, kau memang benar bahwa aku ... umm ... ya, mempunyai ... emm ... sedikit perasaan terhadapmu tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memilihku," ucapnya dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimat, "Dan lagi pula ... aku ini punya hati yang kuat! Aku takkan pernah terpuruk jika kau tidak memilihku, Sakura-_chan_! Hehehe ...," ia tersenyum penuh dengan mata yang menyipit, serta sebelah tangannya menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum padanya. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dia. Selalu ceria, perhatian, suka menolong, baik, dan ... oh tentu! Dia tak pernah sekali pun merasa dendam jika aku dengan tidak senga- emmm .. maksudku dengan sengaja telah menyakitinya.

"_Arigatou na_, Naruto."

"_Douitte_," jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum.

"Ummm, ya sudah. Ayo jalan lagi," aku menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang masih ia letakan di atas setir mobil, seolah memberi semangat untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda karena obrolan tadi.

"Sakura-_chan_?" ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku, kedua matanya menatapku dengan heran, membuatku kembali dibingungkan karenanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau jalan kemana lagi?" ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, menatap wajahku dari dekat.

"Ya pulang. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah," jawabku seraya berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat sebelah alisku serta bibirku yang tersenyum sinis, membuat ia kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, "Memang mau kemana lagi?"

"_A-ano_ ..."

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Kita sudah sampai dari tadi."

"Hah?"

Aku cengo sesaat dengan tubuhku yang kaku seketika, dengan cepat ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, aku melihat sebuah rumah berwarna biru dongker dengan pagar putih, di seberangnya terdapat rumah yang cukup sederhana dengan warna _pink_ cerah serta pagar hijau, lalu di sampingnya terdapat tiang listrik, dan ... eh? Tunggu dulu ... whuuaaaa! Inikan komplek perumahanku! Benar saja sudah sampai. Kenapa aku sampai tidak sadar? Jadi, tadi Naruto ngerem mendadak itu karena memang sudah samapi? Astaga!

Setelah menyadari itu, refleks aku pun tersenyum malu-malu pada Naruto yang mungkin tengah _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahku.

"Hehehe, kau benar. Kita sudah sampai," ucapku malu-malu dengan tak hentinya tersenyum pada bocah pirang itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan seraya berdecak.

"Ya sudah, mau aku antar sampai ke dalam? Apa kepalamu masih pusing, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aa, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," ucapku seraya mulai membuka pintu mobil dan lekas keluar.

"Kau yakin?" kepalanya menyembul dari jendela pintu mobil.

"Iya, terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku."

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya sembari tersenyum ke arahku, "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya?"

"Pasti."

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku sembari mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Karena ulahnya tadi, wajahku dengan sukses menjadi panas, ah ... sepertinya semburat berwarna merah itu tengah bersarang di wajahku.

Seusai mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mobil _silver_ yang terkesan mewah itu mulai melaju meninggalkanku. Dan dengan senang hati aku melambaikan tanganku seiring mobilnya melaju semakin jauh, jauh, jauh, dan sampai menghilang di persimpangan.

**=0=0=0=**

Ku rebahkan tubuhku yang masih terasa sakit di atas tempat tidur berwarna pink kesayanganku. Tubuhku serasa hancur, semuanya terasa linu dan nyeri. Tak henti-hentinya aku menggerutu kesal pada si Pantat Ayam itu. Kenapa? Coba pikirkan. Kalau saja saat aku dan dia ada di danau dan dia tidak memelukku dengan seenaknya, mungkin Karin tak akan melihatnya, mungkin Karin tak akan salah paham dan ... dan ... ugh! Lupakan!

Sekilas aku menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar. Aku menyerah! Aku tak ingin mengingat kejadian yang memuakkan itu. Mataku yang tadi sempat menatap sebal ke atas kini perlahan berubah. Entah mengapa, aku teringatkan sesuatu yang begitu saja terlintas di benakku. Sesuatu yang begitu saja membuatku merasa ... aneh.

"Sasuke ..."

Aku masih terpikirkan perdebatan tadi saat aku masih di rumah sakit. Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa mereka dengan seenaknya berdebat dengan nada yang cukup memekakkan telinga? Sedangkan di samping mereka itu ada yang tengah terbaring lemah, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku? Dan aku selalu merasa aneh jika mengingat ...

*Flashback on

"_Tch ... cepat katakan! Aku tau, itu pasti hal yang tidak penting."_

"_Baik. Jangan katakan ..."_

"_Jangan katakan apa?"_

"_Jangan katakan kalau __**kau menyukai Sakura**__."_

"_**Sasuke, kau menyukainya**__?"_

"_Menjauh dariku!"_

"_**Kau suka padanya**__, iya 'kan __**Sasuke**__?"_

"_Diam kau, Sabaku!"_

"_Ternyata benar, __**kau menyukainya, Uchiha**__."_

_._

"_Ckck ... maling teriak maling."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang."_

"_Tch ... ada apa lagi ini?"_

"_Hey, Gaara. Kau bilang __**Sasuke menyukai Sakura**__, ingat?"_

"_Iya, memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Bukankah kau sendiri juga menyukai gadis itu, hn?"_

"_A-apa maksudmu, Sasori?"_

"_Kau menuduh __**Sasuke menyukai Sakura**__, tapi jauh di lubuk hatimu kau juga mencintai gadis itu 'kan? Ironis. Kau menahan semua rasa sakitmu hanya untuk mengungkap kebenaran tentang perasaan Sasuke? Aku tidak menyangka."_

_._

"_Kau! Dan kau! Kalian berdua munafik! Bagus sekali!"_

"_Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"_

"_Lucu sekali. Lucu sekali! Tadi kalian __**menuduhku menyukai gadis itu**__, dan setelah itu ... kau! Kini kau menuduh Gaara menyukai Sakura, tch .. padahal kau sendiri masih mencintai gadis yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihmu itu 'kan! Iya kan!"_

*Flashback off

Ok, aku memang merasa aneh karena itu semua. Tapi, aku merasa berbeda saat mendengar sendiri bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku. Apa mereka tidak salah bicara? Dan kenapa juga si Pantat Ayam itu tidak memberikan jawaban atau alasan yang jelas untuk menolak pernyataan seperti itu? Kenapa dia diam? Seolah-olah kalau dia itu ... kalau dia ...

**TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! DAN TIDAK!**

Oh ayolah ... jangan sampai aku berpikiran kalau dia itu benar-benar telah ehm-menyukaiku-ehm. Maksudku, mana mungkin? Dia itu sudah menjadi musuhku semenjak aku masih duduk di bangku SMP, dan itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Hampir setiap hari aku selalu bertengkar dengannya. Lalu, apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja pernyataan konyol itu lantas terdengar jelas oleh telingaku. Ini gila!

"Aaarrrgggghhhtt!"

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri karena kesal. Tak memperdulikan lagi tentang rasa sakit yang meyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Setelah itu, sudah ku putuskan untuk mengambil selimut dan lekas memejamkan kedua mataku, serta membenamkan kepalaku di bantal, dari pada harus mengingat hal konyol yang tak bermutu!

**=0=0=0=**

Pagi ini, tepatnya setelah aku baru saja berpakaian sehabis mandi, aku dikejutkan dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang _Kaa-san_ berikan. Aku pun terpaksa mendengar _Kaa-san_ berteriak terus menerus di dekat telingaku.

"Sakura, ayo ceritakan pada ibu. Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga penuh luka seperti ini?"

Dengan sedikit malas karena masih terlalu pagi, aku menceritakan semuanya dengan detail. Sesekali aku mengucek kedua mataku dan kadang kala menguap ketika aku tengah bercerita, sepertinya aku mash mengantuk, padahal tadi sudah mandi. Berbeda denganku, ekspresi _Kaa-san_ sepertinya tegang, agak sedikit marah, dan terlihat antusias mendengarkan setiap kata yang aku ucapkan.

Terlebih lagi saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku diculik dan disiksa seorang perempuan. Kau pasti akan lagsung merinding, merasakan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan _Kaa-san_. Dan tentu saja, _Kaa-san_ lagsung bertanya siapa dia. Mungkin aku sedikit berdosa karena telah berbohong. Aku katakan bahwa aku tidak sempat melihat wajah gadis tersebut, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di rumah sakit bersama Gaara.

Hey, aku tidak ingin masalah ini diperpanjang, ok? Aku ini gadis yang cinta damai, dan lagi pula ini semua karena kesalahanku juga. Untunglah _Kaa-san_ percaya pada perkataanku, ya walaupun aku merasa bersalah sedikit. Oh _Kami-sama_ ampuni dosaku.

Setelah _Kaa-san_ benar-benar kehabisan pertanyaan, ia mulai pergi meninggalkanku sendiri beserta sarapan pagi yang _Kaa-san_ letakan di atas meja. Sedangkan aku kembali berbaring, kembali menatap heran ke atas langit-langit rumah. Rasanya, ingatan itu selalu muncul, lagi dan lagi.

.

"_Ternyata benar, __**kau menyukainya, Uchiha**__."_

.

"Ayolah, mana mungkin!"

Aku menutup rapat seluruh wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Aku tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak! Seorang Uchiha seperti dia mencintaiku? Ralat. Maksudku menyukaiku? Bisa-bisa kiam- ups! Astaga! Bicara apa aku ini? Dengan tangan yang masih menempel di wajahku, aku menggerutu tak jelas di dalam hati, bahkan aku hampir saja mencakar wajah mulusku karena kesal.

CIIITTT! Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka telah sukses mengalihkan perhatianku dan lantas menoleh. Dari sana muncul bayangan hitam yang cukup tinggi, aku sempat mengira bahwa itu _Tou-san_ yang sudah pulang dari tugasnya di Iwa.

"_Ohayou, Sakura-chan ..."_

DEG!

Suara _baritone_ disertai langkah kaki berat kini meghampiriku. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar saat menyadari sosok pemuda di hadapanku. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan kesini sepagi ini, dan ... memangnya dia tak bisa menunggu nanti siang atau bahkan sore? Hey, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang tamu datang berkunjung!

"Sa-sa ... Sasori?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pemuda berambut merah itu mulai duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, mata cokelat terangnya tak lepas memandangiku, dan ia terus tersenyum sejak memasuki kamar ini.

"A-aku sudah mendingan," jawabku seraya mulai beranjak duduk menghadap pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu.

"Baguslah," ia mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan perlahan, "Ayo sarapan."

"Eh?"

"Kau belum sarapan, kan?"

Aku mengernyit tatkala melihatnya mengambil semangkuk bubur ayam yang diletakkan _Kaa-san_. Dengan tetap tersenyum, dia mulai menyodorkan sesendok bubur hangat ke arahku.

"Katakan aaaa ..."

"Sa-Sasori?"

"Hn?" melihat ekspresiku yang terlihat aneh, lekas tangannya menurunkan kembali sendok tersebut, "Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau kemari?"

"Sejak tadi malam."

"Hah?" aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sekilas menatap tak percaya ke arahnya, "Ja-jadi semalam kau menginap disini?" dan pertanyaanku yang terakhir hanya mendapatkan sebuah anggukan pelan darinya.

Aku cengo sesaat. Masih tak percaya bahwa semalam dia berada disini, menginap di rumah ini. Bagaimana bisa _Kaa-san_ memperbolehkannya menginap disini? Ya, meskipun _Kaa-san_ dan Sasori dari dulu sudah sangat akrab saat aku dan dia masih jadi ehm-kekasih-ehm, tapi 'kan sekarang ini aku bukan lagi kekasihnya. Dan, kenapa pula _Kaa-san_ tidak memberitahukan aku tentang hal ini?

"Ibumu yang mengizinkan aku menginap disini," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana ka-ka-"

"Sssttt ...," sebelah jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan di bibirku, menandakan bahwa ia menyuruhku untuk diam, "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu, kau ingin cepat sembuhkan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan ketika mendengarnya. Setelah itu, dia mulai menyuapiku dengan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum puas, terlebih lagi matanya itu terlihat berkilat, menyiratkan pandangan yang aneh terhadapku.

**=0=0=0=**

"_Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan."_

"Eh?"

Aku yang sedang duduk termenung di teras rumah lekas mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu gerbang. Senyumku mengembang tatkala melihat kedua pemuda berambut pirang dan merah itu tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Siapa yang datang, Sakura?" Sasori yang mungkin mendengar teriakan Naruto tadi lantas keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Ini ...," jawabku singkat seraya menunjuk kedua pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Gaara saling bertatapan heran tatkala melihat Sasori keluar.

"Wah wah, Naruto, Gaara ...," Sasori tersenyum licik ke arah mereka berdua, "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Hey, bukannya kami yang harus bertanya? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Aku menginap disini."

"Apa?" Gaara membuka matanya lebar-lebar, mungkin ia merasa terkejut seperti halnya Naruto. Sejenak mereka berdua kembali bertatapan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_USO_!" keduanya berteriak keras, refleks aku menutup kedua telingaku. Sedangkan Sasori hanya merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak kananku, ia mulai menarikku untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Tak usah berteriak seperti itu."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa, ha?" wajah mulus pemuda pirang itu berubah menjadi merah padam dengan kedua tangan yang ia kepal kuat-kuat.

"Ya, tidak bagaimana. Aku diperbolehkan menginap disini oleh ibunya."

"Err! Mana mung- eh?" _blue shapire_-nya mengkilat tatkala aku menyentuh wajahnya.

Aku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto, baru menyadari bahwa wajah pemuda pirang itu terlihat seperti habis dipukuli. Tak heran jika sekarang aku menyentuhnya, sekadar ingin mengetahui kondisinya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Naru? Kau habis dipukuli?"

"Ee? Ummm ...," ia menggaruk belakang lehernya, "A-aku ti-tidak-"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" hardikku dengan nada yang lumayan keras, "Kau dipukuli oleh siapa?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan penglihatannya dariku. Sejenak aku mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Detik selanjutnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa sikap Sasori dan Gaara tiba-tiba saja berubah. Sasori yang tadi merangkulku dengan semangat, kini ia melepaskannya, malah berdehem ria dengan tangan yang ia sembunyikan di belakang. Sedangkan Gaara, ia malah asyik bersiul seraya memandang ke arah lain.

"Hey, kalian ini kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Sekilas, terbersit pemikiran aneh di benakku. Melihat sikap Naruto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, terlebih sikap Sasori dan Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, aku menyimpulkan bahwa ...

"Kau dipukuli Sasori dan Gaara, eh?"

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam, membeku, dengan posisi yang berdiri tegap seraya menatap yang lainnya dengan tajam. Lagi-lagi aku merasa heran dengan tingkah mereka, lalu kemudian aku memfokuskan mataku ke arah dimana pemuda pirang itu berdiri.

"Benarkah itu, Naru?" tanyaku sekali lagi padanya seraya berkacak pinggang. Tak lupa, sebelah alisku pun terangkat, serta kedua _emerald_-ku yang menatap tajam terutama pada Sasori dan Gaara.

Naruto masih saja berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tentu saja, itu membuatku sedikit curiga dengan kedua pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jawab aku, Naru!"

Kepala pirangnya makin tertunduk dalam-dalam. Dan itu telah berhasil membuatku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia benar-benar dipukuli oleh kedua _redhead_ ini.

"Jadi benar?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura," tiba-tiba saja Sasori membalikkan tubuhku hingga menghadap ke arahnya

"Kau memukuli Naruto?" tanyaku dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Sakura, aku dan Gaara tid-"

"Lepaskan!" aku mengibaskan tangan Sasori yang tadi sempat memegang kedua pundakku, "Jadi benar, hn? Kalian memukuli Naruto hanya karena dia membawaku pulang tanpa seizin kalian, ha?"

"Cherry, dengarkan kami dulu," Gaara menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan erat, dan _hazel_ hijau itu menatap lekat ke arahku.

"Diam kau!" aku kibaskan tangannya hingga genggamannya terlepas, "Aku tidak percaya kalian akan mela-"

"Sasuke yang memukulku."

DEG!

"A-apa?"

"Sasuke yang memukul wajahku, Sakura-_chan_."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto secara dua kali itu telah sukses membuat tubuhku menjadi kaku. Mataku terbuka lebar seiring degup jantungku yang tak karuan. Sa-Sasuke dia bilang? Sasuke yang memukulnya? Tapi ... kenapa?

"A-apa maksudmu, Naru?"

"Sasuke yang memukulku," jawabnya sekali lagi dengan jelas, "Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi ... ta-tadi kenapa ka-"

"Aku, Naruto, dan Sasori telah berjanji tidak menceritakan ini padamu," tambah Gaara yang sukses membuatku kembali terkejut.

"Iya, dia benar. Sasuke mengancam kami untuk tidak memberitahumu."

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan dari mereka bertiga. Rasanya aku tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan mengancam ketiga pemuda ini. Mereka yang merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saja aku terdiam, refleks membuat tangan mulus milik seorang keturunan Namikaze itu mengguncang tubuhku.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan cemas.

"Naru ..."

"Hn?" padahal hanya satu orang yang aku sebut namanya, tapi yang mendekat ke arahku malah semuanya.

"Ada apa, Cherry?" tanya Gaara seraya kembali menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Ceritakan padaku ..."

"Eh?"

"Ceritakan padaku mengapa dia sampai memukulmu."

Ketiga pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang secara bersama-sama. Keenam mata mereka berkilat, sekilas bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke arahku.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," Naruto terlihat pasrah mendengar permintaanku.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus mengatakannya," ucap Sasori seraya menundukkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Gaara.

Aku menatap penuh harap ke arah Naruto, menandakan agar dia cepat menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Tentang masalah Sasuke yang berkaitan denganku. Dan sepertinya pemuda pirang itu mengerti dengan isyarat mata yang aku berikan.

"Ini dimulai saat aku baru saja mengantarmu pulang."

Mendengar kalimat pembuka dari ceritanya itu, mataku lantas benar-benar terfokus ke arah Naruto. Dengan seksama aku mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Saat di tengah jalan ketika aku hendak pulang, aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah jalan, aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia itu gila atau bagaimana, karena dengan seenaknya menghalangi jalan yang akan dilalui kendaraan," sejenak ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya kembali, "Ketika jarak mobilku dengannya benar-benar dekat, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mengenal seseorang itu."

Matanya berkilat dengan tak hentinya menatap ke arahku seolah memberitahu sesuatu. Jelas saja itu membuatku mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang belum pasti kebenarannya.

"Apa dia Sa-"

"Ya, itu Sasuke," jawabnya mantap seraya mengangguk, "Setelah menyadari hal itu, refleks aku memberhentikan mobilku dan lekas keluar, niatnya sih hanya ingin bertanya padanya saja mengapa dia sampai berdiri di tengah jalan seperti itu, tapi ..."

"Tapi?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Saat aku keluar, tiba-tiba saja dia mendekat dan langsung memukulku."

_Emerald_-ku membulat dengan sempurna ketika mendengarnya, terutama saat Naruto memberi penekan pada kata 'memukulku'.

"Yah, memang keadaan jalan waktu itu cukup sepi. Jadi tak ada yang melihatnya. Dan untungnya dia hanya memukulku sekali saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan tanda mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Kau tahu kalimat terakhir yang dia katakan sebelum dia meninggalkanku?"

"Hah? Ka-kalimat terakhir?"

"Hn," Naruto mengangguk kemudian menangkap bayangan _emerald_-ku dengan _blue shapire_-nya, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu, entah karena dia sedang marah besar atau apalah aku tak yakin."

"La-lalu a-apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang ..."

.

"_Jangan pernah membawa __**kekasihku**__ pergi!"_

.

Aku yang merasa _shock_ berat lekas ambruk ke bawah, kakiku rasanya lemas, seluruh tubuhku bergetar, serta mataku yang menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Degup jantungku serasa berhenti, darah segar di tubuhku serasa berhenti mengalir. Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Naruto itu benar-benar telah membuatku terkejut. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Uchiha itu akan mengatakannya, bahkan ia begitu jelas mengakui bahwa aku ini 'kekasihnya'. Demi _Kami-sama_! Cerita konyol macam apa ini?

Mereka bertiga yang melihatku terkulai lemah di lantai, lantas berjongkok di hadapanku. Kembali mengguncangkan tubuhku yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Cherry?"

"Kau tak apa?"

Karena terbawa emosi dan rasa tidak percaya, entah keberanian yang datang dari mana, aku lantas menarik kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan Naruto. Sorot mataku memancarkan rasa tidak percaya begitu kuat, walaupun ada setetes cairan bening yang tengah bersarang di pelupuk mata.

"Naruto, kau jangan berbohong padaku! Mana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu!"

Sasori dan Gaara terlihat shock melihat tingkahku ini, terutama Naruto. Mata sebiru langit itu seolah mengatakan bahwa 'Ini bukan Sakura. Sakura tak mungkin melakukan hal ini.'

"Naruto jawab aku!"

"Demi _Kami-sama_, aku berkata jujur, Sakura."

Sejenak aku terdiam, menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak menambahkan _sufix –chan_ pada namaku. Apa aku terlihat berbeda di matamu Naru? Sampai-sampai kau tak memanggilku seperti biasanya. Sekilas aku menatap kedua tanganku yang dengan erat menarik kerah kemeja Naruto, seketika itu juga mataku terbuka lebar. Aku baru sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya, dengan segara aku menarik tanganku kembali lalu kemudian tertunduk.

"_Go-gomen_, Naru. A-aku ti-tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri."

Ketiganya menatapku dengan heran. Sedangkan Naruto mulai merapikan kembali kerah kemejanya yang kusut akibat ulahku. Dengan posisi yang masih tertunduk, aku merutuki diriku sendiri, aku benar-benar hilang kendali.

"Sudahlah Cherry ...," Gaara menarik kepalaku ke dalam pelukannya, ia mengelus puncak kepalaku perlahan.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-_chan_. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku barusan?" Naruto menggenggam sebelah tanganku dengan erat, membuatku sedikit tenang dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

"Tidak, Naru," jawabku pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_ ...," Sasori memanggil namaku pelan, membuatu menolehkan leherku ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku ceritakan."

DEG!

Perasaan kaget yang ditimbulkan akibat cerita Naruto saja belum sepenuhnya hilang, dan sekarang aku harus mendengarkan sebuah cerita lagi yang kemungkinan menyangkut masalah Sasuke.

"Apakah ini menyangkut dirinya lagi?"

Sasori mengangguk mantap, lalu kemudian menghela nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Saat kami masih berdebat dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit, entah mengapa perdebatan kami menjadi tak terarah. Terlebih saat aku yang pertama menyadari ketiadaan sosokmu di kamar pasien, tiba-tiba saja dia langsung menanyakan pada Gaara tentang siapa yang membuatmu terluka seperti ini, dan ..."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, mencoba menangkap bayangan sosok pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu secara keseluruhan. Sekilas dapat terlihat mata cokelat terang miliknya menatap penuh harap pada Gaara, refleks pandanganku pun ikut tertuju pada pemuda dengan tato _'Ai'_ itu.

"Kau ingin aku menceritakan padanya, Sasori?"

"Tentu."

Alisku berkerut tatkala mendengarnya, hal apa lagi yang harus aku tahu tentang Sasuke? Hal apa lagi yang mampu membuat perasaanku ini tak karuan? Aku selalu berpikir, mengapa aku selalu saja merasakan hal aneh saat aku berada dekat dengan Uchiha itu? Terlebih lagi, saat ketiga orang ini menuduhnya menyukaiku, kau harus tahu seberapa _shock_-nya aku hingga menyuruh Naruto untuk segera membawaku pulang. Aku seperti tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri, benci, marah, kesal, bahagia, senang, terharu, bercampur menjadi satu. Dan parahnya lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasakan itu!

"Cherry, kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" _hazel_ hijau itu menatap lekat ke arahku, dan aku pun mengangguk pelan pertanda mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Suasana yang tadinya normal kini berubah menjadi tegang. Aku bisa merasakan aura ketegangan serta kesedihan dari ketiga pemuda ini, aku pun bisa merasakan aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuhku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa berharap cerita ini sama sekali tak akan membuktikan tuduhan mereka pada Sasuke saat di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah," ia tersenyum simpul, "Saat dia bertanya padaku tentang siapa yang dengan kejamnya menyiksamu, aku sedikt ragu untuk menjawabnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi jika aku memberitahunya."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah itu, dia mengancamku, dia memaksaku untuk mengatakannya. Karena aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, akhirnya aku katakan yang sebenarnya."

Mataku berkilat, aku tertegun, menunggunya untuk segera melanjutkan cerita konyol yang aku harap bisa membuktikan bahwa tuduhan mereka pada Sasuke itu tidak benar.

"Dan apa kau tahu, apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya?"

"A-apa?"

"Dia bilang ..."

.

"_Jaga kelakuan adik tirimu, Sabaku! Jika kau tak ingin melihatnya __**terbunuh**__!"_

.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja cairan bening mengalir dengan derasnya dari mataku. Aku tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Hey, aku sudah bilangkan? Aku selalu merasa aneh saat mengetahui hal-hal tentang Sasuke yang berkaitan denganku.

Aku langsung membenamkan seluruh kepalaku di dada bidang milik Gaara. Apa aku merasa senang? Sedih? Bahagia? Kesal? Terharu? Marah? Aku tidak tahu! Yang pasti, dari kedua cerita itu aku ... aku ...

_**Apakah ini artinya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai atau bahkan mencintaiku?**_

_**Sampai-sampai dia mengatakan bahwa aku kekasihnya dan memukul Naruto karena membawaku pulang tanpa seizinnya.**_

_**Sampai-sampai ia mengancam akan membunuh Karin jika Gaara tidak menjaga kelakuan adik tirinya itu.**_

_**Sasuke ... apa itu benar?**_

**=0=0=0=**

Menikmati langit senja bersama Sasori di sudut taman, sedikit membuat perasaanku menjadi lega. Sasori seperti penyembuh bagiku, ya dari dulu ia memang seperti itu. Ia selalu tahu saat yang tepat untuk menghiburku.

Dan saat ini, sebelum ia kembali pulang ke rumahnya, ia sempat menemaniku pergi ke taman. Tak terasa, besok sudah waktunya untuk kembali sekolah. Dan, Sasori yang telah resmi diterima di _Konoha High School_ akan terus menemaniku sepanjang hari. Setidaknya sampai perasaan aneh ini hilang.

Aku bersyukur, ternyata 'mantan kekasihku' ini masih perhatian seperti dulu. Apa nanti aku akan kembali berpacaran dengannya ya? Hahaha ... konyol!

"Langit itu indah ya, Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Sasori yang kini tengah duduk di sampingku.

"Hn, kau benar Sasori-_kun_."

"Eh?" ia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan heran, membuatku mengernyitkan keningku tanda tak mengerti.

"A-apa aku salah bicara?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Hehehe ...," ia terkekeh pelan seraya merangkulkan tangannya di leherku, "Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja."

"Heran?"

"Hn," ia mengangguk mantap, "Baru sekarang ini lagi aku mendengarmu memanggilku dengan Sasori-_kun_."

BLUSH!

Wajahku merona merah. Lantas aja aku menundukkan kepalaku. Memang benar, baru kali ini lagi aku memanggilnya dengan 'Sasori-_kun_' seperti saat 6 tahun lalu, seperti saat aku masih menjadi kekasihnya.

Ah sial! Aku jadi malu karenanya. Lihat! Wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Tak bisakah dia diam dan jangan membahas soal nama panggilan seperti itu? Dia membuatku mengingat kembali masa lalu. Oh astaga! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya lagi 'kan?

"Hey, mau pulang sekarang?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku seketika itu juga, "Memangnya kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanyaku dengan tatapan heran.

"Jika kau mau sekarang, atau kau masih mau berduaan denganku disini?" ia terkekeh pelan dengan tangannya yang mulai mengacak-acak rambutku, membuatku merasa sebal dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Siapa juga yang mau berduaan denganmu," jawabku ketus, "Ya sudah ayo pulang."

Tak perlu menunggu beberapa detik, aku lekas beranjak berdiri, kemudian mengambil langkah duluan. Sasori yang masih di belakang hanya memanggil namaku seraya berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu aku," teriaknya di belakangku.

"Ayo cepat, kau ini lama sekali Sasori-_kun_."

Aku berlari menjauhinya. Di bawah langit senja ini, aku kembali tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya. Sesekali aku membiarkannya mengejarku, dan tanpa sadar ia malah memelukku dari belakang. Tentu saja itu membuatku berontak dan kembali berlari.

"Senang sekali," teriakku seraya membentangkan kedua tanganku.

"Sakura-_chan_ ..."

"Ayo cepat, Saso-"

DEG!

Langkahku terhenti setelah melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan di hadapanku. Mulutku yang baru saja hendak memanggil Sasori, serasa tercekat sesuatu. Aku terdiam membisu, Sasori yang kelihatannya sudah berada di sampingku hanya menggenggam erat tangan kananku.

"Sakura ..."

"Sasuke ..." gumamku pelan tatkala melihat sosok pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu tengah menggandeng seorang gadis.

_Black onyx_ bertemu _green emerald_. Seketika itu juga dadaku terasa sesak, cairan bening pun mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Entah mengapa aku merasa sakit. Aku melihatnya bergandengan dengan gadis itu, Sasuke menggandeng gadis lain. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa berhenti? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu seraya menatap kosong ke depan, seolah tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan Sasori.

"Ti-tidak, Hinata. Ayo pulang," ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kami berdua.

Aku masih saja terdiam memandangi pasangan itu. Perasaan aneh yang sempat menghilang itu kini datang kembali. Lebih menyakitkan, lebih menusuk. Sasori yang melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini lekas membalikkan tubuhku ke arahnya, lalu kemudian ia memelukku dengan erat.

**TBC**

Hyaaaatttt! Ga sia-sia juga mantengin layar laptop dari tadi xDD

Apdet juga akhirnya! Maaf ya kalau gaje, jelek, dan abal.

Sudah diusahakan supaya memuaskan readers ._."

Oia, sekadar pemberitahuan aja (?) Fic ini bakal author tamatin di chap 11 x) horeeee *jingkrakjingkrak*

Sebenarnya author juga udah kepikiran buat sequel-nya, menurut minna gimana?

Yosh! Minta repiyuw aja dulu deh x3

Makasih udah nyempetin baca ^^a


	11. Chapter 11

"Sakura ..."

"Sasuke ..." gumamku pelan tatkala melihat sosok pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu tengah menggandeng seorang gadis.

_Black onyx_ bertemu _green emerald_. Seketika itu juga dadaku terasa sesak, cairan bening pun mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Entah mengapa aku merasa sakit. Aku melihatnya bergandengan dengan gadis itu, Sasuke menggandeng gadis lain. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa berhenti? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu seraya menatap kosong ke depan, seolah tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan Sasori.

"Ti-tidak, Hinata. Ayo pulang," ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kami berdua.

Aku masih saja terdiam memandangi pasangan itu. Perasaan aneh yang sempat menghilang itu kini datang kembali. Lebih menyakitkan, lebih menusuk. Sasori yang melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini lekas membalikkan tubuhku ke arahnya, lalu kemudian ia memelukku dengan erat.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, rush, dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku slight SasoSaku**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

Hari ini hari dimana aku harus masuk sekolah lagi setelah libur selama seminggu akibat renovasi sekolah. Dan pagi ini terlihat mendung, tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan segera aku bersiap-siap sekolah. Menyiapkan buku-buku, memakai seragam, mengambil tas di lemari, dan setelah sarapan dan pamitan, aku lantas berangkat menuju halte bis.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menjauhi rumah. Bayangan Sasuke selalu terbersit di pikiranku sepanjang jalan. Aku masih merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan yang entah mengapa muncul setelah aku melihatnya menggandeng seorang gadis yang ia panggil dengan Hinata. Jujur saja, aku baru tahu bahwa paras gadis itu begitu cantik. Ya meski pun aku memang mengenalnya, namun itu pun hanya diberitahu namanya saja oleh Ino, dan aku juga hanya sekilas melihat wajahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dia akan secantik itu kalau dilihat dari dekat. Ternyata Sasuke beruntung ya? Dia mendapatkan gadis cantik.

Semenjak kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjauh dari bayang si Pantat Ayam itu karenanya, terlebih saat aku berpikir bahwa apakah dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Aku sudah merasa seperti orang gila! Namun, saat melihatnya menggandeng Hinata, aku sudah seperti vas bunga yang telah hancur.

"_Forehead_!" seseorang memanggil namaku dengan lumayan keras, tentu saja itu membuatku menghentikan laju kakiku dan lantas menoleh ke belakang, mencari asal dari suara itu.

"Eh?" aku menatap heran pada gadis pirang yang tengah berlari kecil mendekatiku, aku sempat tidak mengenali sosok itu, namun setelah aku mempertajam penglihatanku, akhirnya aku tahu siapa dia, "Ternyata itu kau, _Pig_!"

"Hehehe ...," ia terkekeh pelan setelah sampai di sampingku, "_Hisashiburi ne_?"

"Hn," aku mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku dengar dari tetangga sebelah, katanya kau habis diculik dan disiksa ya? Apa itu benar? Aku harap itu hanya gosip," mata aquamarine-nya menatapku dengan lekat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak salah mendapat informasi, _Pig_," aku tersenyum simpul seraya menyenggolnya menggunakan sikut.

"Uwaaaahhh!" ia berterak keras dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan di kepala, "Jadi itu benar? Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih merasa sakit? Ayo ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

"Hn," aku menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, aku tidak ingin menceritakannya."

"Ayolah ... onegai ..."

"Aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja, aku masih merasa _shock_," dustaku padanya.

"Oh begitu," wajahnya terlihat lesu karena kecewa, "Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Hnn ... apa sekarang lukamu masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu ... aku sudah mendingan."

"Syukurlah."

Aku dan Ino terus berjalan sembari mengobrol. Memang pada dasarnya dia itu cerewet ya? Sekarang saja dia tengah asyik menceritakan seluruh kegiatannya saat sekolah libur. Aku yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum penuh seraya menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

TESTES!

Aku merasakan tetes air hujan mulai turun membasahi kulitku, aku pun menengadah ke atas. Melihat ratusan rintikkan air yang dengan cepat jatuh ke bumi.

"Hujan," gumamku pelan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, tak menyadari bahwa seragamku mulai basah karenanya. Namun, aku tidak peduli, mau hujan atau tidak, mau basah atau tidak, mau sakit atau tidak, aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Pikiranku sedang kacau.

"_Forehead_, ayo cepat, ini hujan," Ino terlihat terburu-buru dengan kedua tangan yang memegang tas selempangnya di atas kepala, mungkin ia takut bajunya menjadi basah.

"Kau duluan saja," ucapku enteng.

"Tapi kau 'kan baru saja sembuh."

"Aku bilang kau duluan saja," aku menatap sungguh-sungguh pada sahabatku itu, membuat mata _aquamarine_-nya berkilat.

"Hn ...," Ino mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit kecewa, lantas ia mulai berlari meninggalkanku di tengah hujan.

Setengah seragamku sudah basah kuyup, suara gemuruh petir di langit terdengar sangat keras, terkadang memancarkan kilatan cahaya disertai suara yang lebih nyaring. Sedangkan aku yang mendengar itu hanya terus berjalan menuju halte bis seperti biasa, namun hari ini halte itu terasa sangat jauh walaupun sebenarnya dekat. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tetesan air hujan itu berhenti membasahi tubuhku, aku merasa heran dan lekas menoleh ke samping.

"Hey ...," seseorang telah berada di sampingku, dia memegang sebuah payung yang melindungiku dan dia dari tetes air hujan.

"Sasori?" _emerald_-ku membulat saat menatapnya, seolah tak percaya dia ada disini. Dia hanya tersenyum ramah seraya mengusap kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai payung, eh?"

"_A-ano_ ... a-aku lupa," aku kembali berdusta pada orang terdekatku. Berharap _Kami-sama_ mengampuni dosaku.

"_Sou ka?"_

"Hn," aku mengangguk pelan, "Kau kenapa jalan kaki? Mobilmu kemana ?" tanyaku seraya menatap wajahnya yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Ada," jawabnya dengan santai, "Aku hanya malas membawanya saja, karena saat aku melihatmu lewat di depan rumah tanpa memakai payung padahal sedang hujan seperti ini, tanpa sadar aku segera membawa payung dan lantas menyusulmu. Hehe ..." dia hanya terkekeh pelan.

Aku sedikit tersenyum senang karena melihatnya tingkahnya barusan, namun tetap saja ekspresiku kembali seperti semula, muram. Berterimakasihlah pada Uchiha bungsu itu yang telah membuatku seperti ini.

"Eh? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu, hn?" sebelah tangannya merangkul bahuku, membuatku semakin merapat ke arahnya.

"Ti-tidak, Sasori-_kun_."

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian kemarin, ya?"

DEG!

Mataku terbuka lebar tatkala mendengarnya, degup jantungku kembali tak karuan serta kedua tanganku yang bergetar hebat. Kejadian kemarin dia bilang? Mengingat kejadian kemarin?

.

"_**Sasuke-kun**__, kenapa berhenti? Apa ada sesuatu?"_

"_Ti-tidak, __**Hinata**__. Ayo pulang."_

.

Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali mengalir dengan deras. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak, bahkan lebih sesak dibanding kemarin. Kalau boleh jujur, padahal baru saja kemarin siang aku menganggap si Pantat Ayam bodoh itu menyukaiku, tapi apa yang aku lihat pada sore harinya? Dia menggandeng seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sangat manis, dan kau harus dengar bagaimana gadis itu memanggilnya dengan '**Sasuke-kun**'.

Aku memang tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, namun aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat melihat dan mendengarnya. Sekilas aku sempat berpikir jika aku ini telah mencintainya, tapi itu TIDAK MUNGKIN! Aku tidak akan mencintai pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin ... tidak mungkin ... iya 'kan?

DEP!

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendapati kedua tangan kekar menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu memelukku dengan erat di tengah hujan. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, sesuatu yang rasanya dia sembunyikan sejak pertemuan kami di Jembatan dekat air terjun itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku," ucapku dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

Dia hanya terdiam, terus memelukku. Sejenak aku mencoba untuk meronta, aku tepis tangannya, aku ingin melepaskan pelukannya, namun detik selanjutnya aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa pelukannya itu ... hangat. Mampu membuat aku tenang. Tanganku yang sedari tadi memberontak ingin dilepaskan, perlahan mulai terdiam dan lebih memilih untuk membalas pelukan itu.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hn?"

"Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Mengatakan apa Sasori-_kun_?" jawabku masih dalam pelukannya.

"A-ku ..."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu," dia semakin memelukku erat seolah tak mau kehilanganku, "Jadilah milikku, seperti 6 bulan lalu."

DEG!

"A-apa?"

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku, aku merasa terkejut saat kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Aku tidak percaya pemuda ini akan mengatakan hal itu. Belum sempat rasa terkejutku ini mereda, aku kembali dikejutkan tatkala mendapati seseorang telah berada tidak jauh di belakang Sasori. Seseorang yang memakai setelan seragam putih dan jas yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Sasori, seseorang yang dengan terdiam menatapku seraya menggenggam payung hitamnya.

"Sa-Sa ... Sasuke?" gumamku pelan saat melihat pemuda bermata onyx hitam itu tertegun menatap lurus ke arahku.

Setelah tahu bahwa Sasuke melihat Sasori memelukku, bukannya langsung melepaskan pelukkan Sasori, aku malah membalas pelukan itu bahkan sangat erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasori-_kun_."

Tiba-tiba saja kata itu terlontar dari mulutku. Entah mengapa aku lantas mengatakannya, namun saat kata itu terlontar, hatiku merasa puas. Puas saat Sasuke melihat Sasori memelukku, puas saat dia mendengar kata bahwa Sasori mencintaiku, puas saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintai Sasori.

Sejenak aku berpikir, perasaan apa ini? Kebencian, kemarahan, rasa puas? Ada apa denganku? Apa ini dendam? Apa aku ingin membalas dendam pada Sasuke atas kejadian kemarin sore? Tapi kenapa aku ingin membalas dendam? Apa aku merasa cemburu, lalu dengan egoisnya aku membalas dendam dengan cara seperti ini? Demi _Kami-sama_! Ada apa denganku ini?

_Onyx_ hitam milik Sasuke melihatku tajam seolah tidak percaya, di mata itu bukan saja terlihat satu kekecewaan tapi juga rasa sakit dan kebencian. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali berjalan hendak melewati kami, saat dia berpapasan denganku matanya tak melirik ke arahku, walaupun kedua mataku ini terus memperhatikannya.

Dengan segera, rasa bersalah lantas menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, aku merasa sangat bersalah, aku ingin menjelaskan semua ini, seolah bahwa aku aku pernah ingin membuatnya salah paham.

Setelah yakin sosok Sasuke menghilang di ujung jalan, aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Sasori. Dapat aku pastikan mata cokelat terang itu kini tengah menatap sungguh-sungguh ke arahku.

"Aku masih mencintaimu," kata itu kembali terlontar dari bibirnya, sebelah tangannya mulai menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut lembut.

"Sasori," aku menurunkan lengannya dari pipiku, "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya berusaha untuk membuatku percaya.

"Tidak, kau bercanda," aku mulai mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu, namun baru saja hendak ku langkahkan kaki ini, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tanganku, menahanku untuk pergi darinya.

"Percayalah padaku, aku masih mencintaimu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa!" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi, "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku jika kau masih mencintaiku, ha? Kau meninggalkan aku sendiri saat 6 bulan lalu! Kau memutuskan hubungan kita, Sasori!"

"Karena aku memang mencintaimu! Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, itu sebabnya aku kembali kesini. Karena aku tak rela saat kau berada dekat dengan pemuda lain, itu sebabnya aku ingin selalu disampingmu, mengertilah Sakura-_chan_."

Hatiku bergetar mendengarnya, kesungguhan terlukis jelas di matanya. Aku tidak percaya, dia benar-benar masih mencintaiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus menerimanya kembali? Sedangkan perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak merasakan apa pun selama berada di dekat Sasori. Aku ini hanya merasakan getaran aneh yang entah dari mana datangnya, serta aku selalu gugup, nyaman, dan serasa terlindungi jika aku berada dekat dengan Sasu- err... maksudku ... pokoknya aku ini tidak mencintai siapa pun! Dan terlebih lagi, aku tidak mencintai pemuda Uchiha itu, juga Sasori!

"Aku masih mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

Hening.

Suasana di sekitar kami hening sesaat, hanya suara tetesan air hujan yang terdengar. Sejenak terlintas dipikiranku untuk menerimanya kembali, mungkin saja dia bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang selama ini muncul karena Sasuke. Namun, aku belum percaya terhadap perkataannya, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika aku langsung menerimanya. Jadi sudah aku putuskan untuk mempertimbangkannya kembali, ya walaupun aku memang tak mencintai pemuda itu lagi. Hey, hati manusia itu bisa berubah 'kan? Tentu saja! Dan sepertinya untuk saat ini aku harus mengatakan tidak terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa," aku menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum penuh.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_ ... Padahal tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku juga. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini?"

"Eh? Ta—tadi?" aku memutar bola mataku. Dia telah berhasil membuatku bingung, aku mulai sibuk mencari alasan untuk menutupinya, "_A—ano_ ... i—itu ..."

"Hn ... karena Sasuke, ya?"

_Emerald_-ku membulat saat dia menyebut nama itu. Kembali hatiku berdesir dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tba saja Sasori menyebut nama itu? Padahal ia tahu bahwa aku ini masih merasa sakit, terutama karena orang yang menyandang marga Uchiha itu.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena ada Sasuke di belakangku, 'kan ?"

DEG!

"A—apa?"

Aku cengo sesaat. Merasa heran dengan perkataannya barusan. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu bahwa di belakangnya tadi ada Sasuke? Sasori yang melihat ekspresiku yang terlihat bingung hanya mendengus pelan, lalu mencoba tersenyum ke arahku.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," ucapnya seraya menepuk pundakku, "Ini ...," tiba-tiba saja ia melepaskan jas-nya, lantas menyodorkannya padaku, "Pakai ini supaya tidak sakit."

"Ini?" aku menatap jas hitam itu dengan lekat, "Kalau aku pakai ini, nanti kau pakai apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, seragamku masih kering, sedangkan kau? Seragammu sudah setengah basah kuyup. Kalau kau tidak memakai jas lagi, kau bisa sakit."

"_A—arigatou na, Sasori-kun,"_ aku hanya tersenyum padanya seraya memakai jas yang tadi disodorkannya.

Detik selanjutnya, kami berdua mulai berjalan, tiba-tiba saja tangan kananku digenggam dengan erat olehnya. Aku tak bisa melepaskan genggamannya, ya sudah aku biarkan tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku. Kami masih terus berjalan menuju halte bis. Selama perjalanan, kami berdua tertawa, tersenyum, tak ada lagi perasaan itu, perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan kemarin, rasanya semua beban telah hilang. Perlahan-lahan, seragamku yang basah kuyup juga mulai kering terkena angin.

Saat kami tiba di halte, aku melihat Ino tengah berdiri disana, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat merasa kedinginan. Dengan segera, aku pun mulai menghampirinya.

"_Forehead_!" Ino tersenyum sumringah tatkala menyadari keberadaanku di sampingnya.

"Hai, _Pig_!" aku pun tersenyum padanya.

Aku lihat kini ia hanya cengo sesaat seraya menatap ke arah tangan kananku, mungkin merasa heran saat tanganku digenggam erat oleh Sasori.

"Hey, _Forehead_ ... siapa dia?" Ino berbisik pelan padaku, matanya terus melirik ke arah Sasori dengan penasaran.

"Sasori," jawabku seraya tersenyum pada Sasori, dan Sasori pun membalas senyumanku, "Murid baru di sekolah kita."

"Oh," ia membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O' dengan sikut yang menyenggol pinggangku pelan, "Jadi tadi kau berangkat dengannya, eh?"

"Iya."

"Kalian jalan berdua?"

"Iya."

"Pakai payung itu?"

"Iya."

"Lalu jas yang kau pakai ini, apa itu miliknya?"

"Iya."

"Dia kekasihmu?"

"Iy— eh?" aku menatap tajam ke arah Ino yang kini tengah terkekeh geli, "Tentu saja bukan."

"Jangan bohong, kau mesra sekali dengannya."

"Hey, jaga bicaramu, _Pig_. Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya tahu," wajahku merona merah, sedangkan Ino mulai memicingkan matanya ke arahku, menatapku curiga.

"Hey sudahlah jangan membohongiku, kalau kau kekasihnya Sasori lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" Ino kembali berbisik di telingaku, membuatku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Dia siapa maksudmu?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku seraya menatapnya heran.

"Dia ...," Ino menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya, mataku menoleh pada seseorang yang ditunjuknya, seseorang yang berdiri dekat tiang di sudut halte.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya," aku palingkan kembali pandanganku darinya. Sebelah tanganku mulai merengkuh dadaku yang kembali terasa sesak setelah melihat sosok itu.

"Loh? Bukannya kau dan dia it—"

"Jangan penah membicarakannya lagi," ucapku dengan pelan namun tajam dan tegas.

"Ba—baiklah," Ino hanya mengangguk mantap seraya menatapku dan sosok itu seraya bergantian.

Dari balik rintiknya air hujan, terdengar geruman sebuah mesin kendaran tengah mendekat. Ternyata bis yang kami tunggu telah datang, semua orang begitu juga dengan aku, Sasori, dan Ino pun lantas masuk ke dalam bis tatkala kendaraan yang cukup besar itu berhenti tepat di depan halte.

**=0=0=0=**

Sehabis makan siang di Kantin dan setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan semua teman-temanku, yang menanyakan tentang peristiwa penculikan itu, aku lantas melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali masuk ke kelas.

Sebelumnya aku sempat mendengar sebuah pembicaraan siswi kelas 2 tanpa sengaja. Pembicaraan yang menyangkut kedua orang yang pernah melukaiku. Aku tidak percaya bahwa seisi sekolah ini telah mengetahui bahwa mereka melakukan tindakan yang diluar hukum.

Kini, saat aku tengah berjalan memasuki kelas, pikiranku seolah melayang. Aku terus teringatkan perkataan siswi kelas 2 tadi saat aku berjalan di koridor.

_._

"_Hey, kau tahu tidak? __**Karin**__ yang dari kelas 2-IPA 1 itu katanya kena skors selama sebulan."_

"_Oh iya iya, aku tahu. Dan, aku dengar juga sisiwi kelas X yang tomboy dari kelas __**1-D **__itu juga diskors selama sebulan."_

"_Ada apa ya dengan mereka?"_

"_Entahlah. Tapi menurut guru-guru yang sudah tahu hal ini sih, mereka bilang kalau kedua perempuan itu sudah seperti calon kriminal."_

"_Wah, benarkah?"_

"_Iya. Katanya kalau mereka sampai ketahuan melakukan hal itu lagi, mereka berdua akan dikeluarkan dari sini."_

"_Kasian sekali ... hal apa sih yang membuat mereka seperti itu?"_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. Kepala sekolah seperti menutupi masalah ini."_

_._

Aku seperti tersengat listrik saat mendengarnya. Jadi, Karin dan Anko diskors selama sebulan? Siapa yang memberitahu hal ini pada pihak sekolah? Dan lagi, Kepala sekolah menutupi masalah ini? Kenapa? Apa dia tidak ingin reputasi sekolah ini menurun?

Ugh! Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak berpelukan dengan si Bodoh itu saat di danau, mungkin kejadiannya tak akan separah ini. Seraya mendengus pelan, aku mulai duduk di bangku.

"Huh .. dasar bodoh," gumamku pelan seraya melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, "Kenapa ini sam- eh?"

_Emerald_-ku tiba-tiba saja terfokus pada satu _cup_ puding _strawberry_ yang dengan manisnya telah berada di depan mataku. Di bawah puding tersebut terdapat secarik kertas kecil, dan setelah aku buka lipatannya, isinya adalah:

Untuk Sakura

"Eh?"

*Flashback on

Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud? Apa dia benar mencintaiku? Eh? Haha lucu sekali, itu hanya omong kosong. Naruto itu 'kan sahabatku dari kecil. Mana mungkin dia bersikap ... lho?

Pandanganku lekas fokus tertuju pada satu _cup_ puding _strawberry_ yang berada tepat di atas mejaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku lekas menghampirinya, wah beruntung sekali! Tapi, dari siapa?

"Untuk Sakura"

*Flashback off

"I-ini kan ...," aku menatap heran kertas tersebut, "Tulisan yang sama seperti waktu itu."

Aku penasaran, tulisan siapa ini? Dan mengapa setiap aku kembali ke kelas, puding ini selalu ada di atas mejaku? Ok, aku akui siapapun yang meletakkannya disini adalah orang baik, yang dengan senang hati selalu memberiku puding yang lezat ini. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku hanya ingin tahu orang itu?

"Oi, Naru kesini ...," aku berteriak seraya menolehkan pandanganku ke belakang, dimana pemuda pirang itu tengah mengobrol santai dengan Shikamaru.

Mungkin, aku akan coba tanyakan pada Naruto. Dari pada aku terus merasa penasaran. Siapa tahu dia mengenali tulisan ini, dan jika dia memang tahu, aku 'kan bisa berterimakasih pada orang yang meletakkan puding ini di atas mejaku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang kini telah menghampiriku bersama pemuda berambut nanas.

"Ini," aku menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi dalam genggamanku, "Apa kau tahu tulisan siapa ini?

"Hn?" ia mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ahh ... Ini kan ...," mata sebiru langit itu berkilat tatkala melihat dengan teliti tulisan dalam kertas itu, "Shika, lihat ini."

"Apa ini?" dengan malas, pemuda itu juga menatap teliti tulisan singkat itu, "Loh, ini kan ..."

"Apa kau mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku, Shika?" tanya Naruto seraya melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak salah lagi," jawabnya dengan mantap.

Aku yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya mengernyitkan kening, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi, pasti mereka tahu tulisan siapa ini.

"Aku tahu tulisan siapa itu," ucap Naruto dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan.

"Benarkah?" mataku berbinar senang, "Tulisan siapa?"

"Itu ..."

.

.

.

"Adalah ..."

.

.

.

"Tulisannya ..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke."

DEG!

Kertas itu lepas begitu saja dari genggamanku hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar dengan tatapan kosong yang aku layangkan lurus ke depan. Tak bisakah sehari saja aku terlepas dari jerat bayang sosok Uchiha itu?

**=0=0=0=**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dengan keras. Aku pun lekas berhambur keluar seraya terburu-buru. Entah mengapa aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dengannya. Aku yang tengah berlari terus teringat kata itu, kata yang diucapkan Sasori saat di bis tadi.

.

"_Nanti saat pulang sekolah, kau pulang bersamaku, ya?"_

.

Aku terus berjalan melewati lapangan menuju gedung sekolah bagian barat, gedung dimana kelas Sasori berada, kelas 2-IPA 5. Gedung itu sangat tinggi, saking tingginya aku harus menengadah ke atas sekedar ingin tahu seberapa tingginya gedung itu.

"Uwaaahhhh ... tinggi sekali," gumamku pelan seraya menurunkan kecepatan laju kakiku, aku terus berjalan seraya masih menengadah ke atas, "Aku baru sadar kalau gedung ini sa—"

BUUGGHHTT!

Tubuh tegap seseorang telah aku tabrak dengan tak sengaja. Itu membuat perhatianku lekas tertuju padanya.

"Ma-maafkan ak— eh?"

Belum sempat aku mengakhirinya, suaraku terasa tercekat sesuatu. Ya, aku melihatnya lagi. Untuk kedua kali, aku melihatnya menggandeng gadis itu. Gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah memakai seragam yang sama denganku.

"Sakura ..."

"Sasuke ..."

Hening.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa sekarang kita ada di depan pohon Sakura?" ucap gadis itu memecahkan keheningan, seraya mengeratkan gandengannya.

Aku hanya cengo sesaat. Pohon sakura? Saat Sasuke memanggil namaku, gadis itu menyangka bahwa kini mereka berdua berada di depan pohon sakura? Apa-apaan dia ini?

"Tidak, Hinata," jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lalu?"

"Temanku," mata obsidian itu menatap ke arahku, "Ada temanku disini, namanya Sakura."

"Wah? Benarkah? _Yoroshiku_ _ne_, Sakura," ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, padahal aku ini ada di depan Sasuke, bukan di depannya, "Namaku Hinata."

"_Yo-yoroshiku_," jawabku gugup seraya meraih tangan putih miliknya.

Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, aku mengira bahwa dia itu ... buta. Tapi, apa mungkin? Oh ayolah, aku tak akan mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu 'kan? Baiklah. Ok, dari pada aku nanti mati penasaran dibuatnya, mending aku langsung tanyakan saja.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Hinata," ucapku dengan sopan.

"Ya, kenapa Sakura?"

"A-apa ... apa kau buta?"

"Hahaha," gadis itu tertawa renyah sembari mengangguk pelan, "Kau ini lucu sekali. Bukankah kau dapat melihat semuanya dari diriku ini?"

"Eh?"

"Ya Sakura, aku ini buta. Bahkan sejak lahir."

Demi Kami-sama! Jadi dia benar-benar buta? Aku benar-benar baru mengetahui kalau gadis itu buta. Bahkan Ino tidak menceritakannya padaku, ia hanya menceritakan gosip tak penting tentang hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

Dan, oh iya! Sekarang aku mengerti, ternyata gosip itu tidak benar. Yang menjadi kekasih Hinata itu bukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke, mungkin. Hey, kalian tidak lihat seberapa mesranya mereka? Kalau mereka tidak pacaran, lantas apa? Dan seperti yang aku lihat, Sasuke nampaknya sangat perhatian pada kekasihnya yang mempunyai kekurangan. Itu bagus 'kan? Menerima apa adanya. Ya, sama denganku. Menerima apa adanya, menerima rasa sakit yang sekarang mulai menjalar.

"La-lalu, bagaimana caranya kau belajar di sekolah ini?"

"Oh itu. Gampang saja Sakura," ia terkekeh pelan, "Aku selalu mendengarkan materi pelajaran, tidak melihatnya. Aku selalu merekam materi itu, tidak mencatatnya. Dan, kau pasti akan terkejut jika melihat berpuluh-puluh kaset rekaman tentang materi pelajaran yang ada di rumahku."

"_Sou ka_."

"Hn," ia mengangguk pelan, "Oh iya, jadi kau temannya Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata secara tiba-tiba dengan senyuman hangat terukir dalam raut wajahnya.

"Iya," jawabku singkat, "Sementara kau, kekasihnya Sasuke, ya?"

DEG!

Entah pemikiran dari mana, aku lantas menanyakan hal itu padanya. Seperti begitu saja terlintas di benakku. Sekilas aku menatap pemuda Uchiha itu, aku lihat matanya terbuka lebar seraya menatap balik ke arahku. Sedangkan, Hinata masih saja tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu, rasa sakit ini semakin menusuk. Karena kebodohanku barusan, aku harus menanggung rasa sakit yang lebih sakit dari biasanya. Bagus!

"Bu-bukan a-aku ..."

"Haha ... sudahlah, kalian itu cocok sekali, mesra lagi," aku tertawa hambar dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

"Sakura ...," wajah stoic itu berubah, menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiran.

Sekilas aku hanya menatap heran pada Sasuke. Sejak kapan dia memanggilku Sakura? Apakah panggilan bodohnya itu telah ia lupakan jauh-jauh? Atau ... apa ia ingin terlihat baik di hadapan kekasihnya? Yah ... satu lagi sifatnya yang berhasil membuatku bingung.

Aku yang terus menatap intens pasangan kekasih ini, hanya meregkuh dadaku sendiri menggunakan sebelah tangan. Sakit memang. Namun, bukan berarti aku cemburu 'kan? Ingin menangis memang. Namun, bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke 'kan? Dari pada aku harus terus menerus merasa sakit tatkala mlihat mereka, mending aku segera menemui Sasori, aku takut dia sudah lama menunggu.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang."

"_Sou_? Baru saja bertemu masa sudah pergi?" paras cantik gadis itu berubah muram tatkala mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"Ah ... iya, _gomen ne_. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

Sejenak ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum, "Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Hn ... aku pergi dulu," aku pun membalas senyumannya, walaupun ia tak bisa melihatku, "Senang bertemu denganmu, dan ... selamat bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu, Hinata. _Jaa_~"

"Hn."

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki, rasa sakitku sedikit berkurang tatkala kedua mata ini tak melihat mereka berdua. Rasanya melegakan. Namun, baru saja aku melangkah, tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti saat Sasuke menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

Aku terdiam sejenak, aku tahu apa yang akan ia jelaskan, dan aku sama sekali tak ingin mendengarnya. Karena melihatnya seperti ini saja aku sudah tahu bahwa kini dia telah memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Hinata.

"_Urusai_," jawabku seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mengeratkan rengkuhanku di dada, berharap rasa sakit ini cepat menghilang seiring langkahku yang mulai memasuki gedung tersebut.

**=0=0=0=**

Aku tertegun beberapa menit menatap kosong sebuah kelas, 2-IPA 5. Tak ada siapapun disini, kecuali aku. Yah, sepertinya Sasori marah dan lekas pulang meninggalkan aku. Ugh! Kalau saja tadi aku tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin sekarang aku tengah berada di jalan bersama Sasori.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku lantas mengeluarkan _handphone_-ku dari dalam saku jas, lalu kemudian mencari sebuah nomor dan langsung menekan tombol '_Calling_'.

'_tuuutttt ... ttuuuttt ... ttuuuttt ..."_

"Ayolah, Sasori, angkat telponnya," aku bergumam sendiri di tengah keheningan. Mengharapkan pemuda itu segera mengangkat telponnya, aku ingin meminta maaf.

"_Konbanwa_ ...," ucap seseorang di sebrang sana.

Aku termangu sesaat setelah telepon itu diangkat. Suara ini bukan suara Sasori. Ini ... ini suara perempuan. Ah ... mungkin ini kakak perempuannya Sasori. Aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu terhadapnya.

"_Ko-konbanwa_," jawabku sedikit gugup, "Ma-maaf, a-apa Sasori ada?"

"Eh? Sasori?" nada bicaranya terdengar heran mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"Iya."

"Ummm ... tunggu sebentar, kau siapanya Sasori ya?"

"He? A-aku ..."

"Sayang, siapa itu?" suara lain terdengar menyahut.

DEG!

Aku tersentak kaget saat suara baritone itu menyahut. Suara pemuda yang aku kenal sebagai suara ... Sasori. Aku tertegun dengan mulut yang menganga. Apa ini? Dia menyebut gadis itu dengan panggilan sayang? A-apa dia kekasih Sasori?

"Eh? Sasori, ini ada telepon untuku sayang."

"Dari siapa?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Entahlah, ini. Lebih baik kau saja yang berbicara. Oh iya, jangan sampai kau nakal dengan wanita ini."

"Eh? Wani—"

CUPP!

Suara kecupan begitu terdengar jelas olehku. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya menutup rapat mulutku. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, pasti gadis itu telah mencium Sasori.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Halo? Maaf, tadi kau berbicara apa?" tanya Sasori, mungkin tadi dia mendengar perkataanku yag terlontar tanpa sengaja.

Aku terdiam tak menjawabnya. Masih merasa tak percaya bahwa dia ... Sasori ... tadi ... kekasihnya. Ia sudah mempunyai kekasih! Disaat aku baru saja mempertimbangkan untuk menerimanya kembali, tapi ... apa yang aku dengar sekarang?

"Halo? Kau siapa?" suara itu kembali muncul.

"Kau pembohong!" ucapku dengan spontan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau siapa?"

"Kau membohongiku Sasori! Kau berbohong bahwa kau masih mencintaiku! Kau penipu!" aku menghentakan kakiku dengan keras seraya mengepalkan tanganku, "Beraninya kau berbohong padaku! Padahal aku baru saja berpikir bahwa kau ini sungguh-sungguh! Namun sepertinya aku salah. Kau sudah memiliki gadis lain! Aku benci padamu!"

"Sa—Sakura?"

"Sudah cukup aku mempercayaimu!"

"Ka—kau Sakura 'kan?" ia bertanya dengan nada terburu-buru, "Sakura-chan ... dengarkan aku dulu, i—ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ..."

"Diam kau! Aku muak denganmu!"

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_ ..."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu!"

"Saku—"

FLIP! _'tuutttt ... tuuuttt ... tuuuttt ..."_

Dengan kasar aku lekas menutup teleponnya, tak peduli dengan Sasori yang ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mulai bersender di dinding. Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekali untuk mempercayai pemuda itu. Bisa-bisanya aku masuk dalam jeratannya, padahal ia telah menyakitiku dulu, ditambah dengan sekarang.

"_Baka! Baka_!" bentakku seraya megacak-acak rambut, "Sakura, kau ini bod-"

TAP!

Sebuah tangan mencengkram sebelah tanganku, membuatku tersentak kaget dan lekas berhenti untuk mengacak-acak surai merah mudaku. Dengan cepat kulayangkan pandanganku pada pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Kau ini memang bodoh, jadi tidak usah kau katakan lagi," ucap pemuda bermata obsidian itu dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku ketus seraya menatap tajam padanya.

"Hn."

"Pergi kau dari sini!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Hn," ia hanya menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah lain, seoalah meremehkan perkataanku.

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Hn."

"Pergi! Atau aku—"

DEP!

Dengan cepat ia menariku dalam pelukannya. Sontak membuatku terkejut dan lantas memberontak di dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, _baka_!" aku mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat, namun ia tetap bersi kukuh untuk memelukku, "Apa yang kau lakukan ini, ha? Lepaskan!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dipeluk Sasori yang sudah dua kali menyakitimu dari pada aku, hn?" ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Diam kau!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk menolak pernyataannya barusan.

"Tenanglah, kita akan selesaikan ini."

Aku memilih diam, setelah mendengar perkataanya barusan, entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang dari biasanya. Dan sepertinya aku telah tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

**TBC**

Hoyaaaa ... gomen ne, author salah memprediksikan *nyengir*

Ternyata tamatnya chap 12 v(^^)v

Yosh! Tinggal satu chap lagi.

Masih bersediakah untuk memberi repiyuw? Ditunggu!

**Balasan Review:**

**-Sapa aja boleh : ehm ... Sakura emang tahu Karin, tapi cuma sekadar namanya saja. dia belum tahu kalau wajah Karin itu bagaimana. Jadi Sakura merasa terkejut saat melihat wajah Karin pertamakalinya saat di Taman. Ya, cuma itu jawabannya, makasih udah nyempetin RnR ^^v**

**-KagamineHime : yosh! ini udah apdet xD makasih udah nyempetin RnR.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lepaskan aku, _baka_!" aku mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat, namun ia tetap bersi kukuh untuk memelukku, "Apa yang kau lakukan ini, ha? Lepaskan!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dipeluk Sasori yang sudah dua kali menyakitimu dari pada aku, hn?" ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Diam kau!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk menolak pernyataannya barusan.

"Tenanglah, kita akan selesaikan ini."

Aku memilih diam, setelah mendengar perkataanya barusan, entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang dari biasanya. Dan sepertinya aku telah tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, rush, dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku slight SasoSaku**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

Aku menggerutu di dalam hati sembari bersender. Rupanya dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk kedua kali, dengan memelukku karena aku sedang kesal karena Sasori! Ternyata dia pintar dalam hal ini, tak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sekecil apapun. Pertama saat dia menciumku di restoran, alasannya karena noda _ice cream _yang ada pada bibirku, aku tak akan melupakan perlakuan si Pantat Ayam itu! Kedua, dia membujukku untuk pulang bersamanya dengan mobil. Oh bodohnya aku yang menerima ajakannya. Kau bisa lihat wajah penuh kemenangan yang terus ia pampang sepanjang jalan. Ini menyebalkan! Belum sempat amarahku karena Sasori mereda, kini semakin bertambah karena Uchiha ini.

Aku terus mengerucutkan bibirku dengan mataku yang menatap ke arah jalan. Sejak tadi, aku tidak berbicara apapun, meski ia terus memanggil namaku. Hey, sejak kapan dia menjadi secerewet ini?

"Hey ...," ia menepuk pelan pundakku dengan iris _onyx_ hitamnya yang tak luput menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa!" jawabku ketus seraya menepis tangan itu.

"Hn. Tetap sama," kulihat ia kembali fokus untuk menyetir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Keras kepala."

Mendengar perkataanya barusan telah sukses membuatku memberi _deathglare_ padanya, "Apa yang barusan kau katakan, ha?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang Hinata."

DEG!

Seketika itu juga mataku terbuka lebar. Lekas aku kembali memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Seolah tersengat listrik, aku tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Mendengar nama itu saja, sudah mampu mengembalikan rasa sakit itu, apa jadinya kalau dia menjelaskan bahwa mereka itu benar-benar sepasang kekasih dan akan tunangan? Mungkin aku akan lompat dari mobilnya.

Eh? Tu—tunggu dulu ... a-aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu hanya karena Sasuke kan? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak keberatan jika memang dia pacarnya Hinata dan akan segera tunangan. Itu benar kan? Semoga.

"Dia itu bukan kekasihku."

"Tak ada urusannya denganku."

"Dia sepupuku. _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk menjaganya selama disekolah, makanya dia selalu menggandengku kemana pun," jelasnya lagi.

Aku sempat tersentak kaget sekaligus merasa senang saat dia mengatakannya, namun aku segera menutupi rasa keterkejutanku. Dari pada aku dibilang telah lebih dulu cemburu karena Hinata sebelum mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. Eh? Cemburu?

"Itu tidak mempengaruhiku," ucapku masih sama ketusnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Hn," sebelah bibirnya tersungging seolah meremehkan, "Seorang gadis itu memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaan ya?"

Hatiku bergetar karenanya. Tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaan? Perasaan? Oh astaga! Apa dia mampu membaca perasaanku sekarang? Tidak, tidak. Aku harap dia hanya menggertak saja agar aku dapat memperlihatkan perasaanku sebenarnya. A—apa?

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara, Uchiha. Seharusnya kau fokus menyetir saja. Aku tidak mau kehilangan nyawa karena sebuah kecelakaan. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan menteror seluruh keturunanmu," aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Hn," ia tersenyum licik, "_Baka_."

"_Ba-baka?"_

Wajahku mengeras. Aku mendelik ke arahnya dengan tajam. Dengan seketika aku membalikkan tubuhku hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia hobi sekali berkelahi denganku. Baiklah, ini kemauannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _baka_, Pantat Ayam?"

"Pan—Pan—apa?" ia pun kini mendelik ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat penuh amarah.

"PANTAT AYAM!" ucapku sekali lagi dengan lantang dan keras.

"JIDAT LEBAR! KECILKAN VOLUME BICARAMU!"

"MEMANGNYA INI SALAH SIAPA, HA? KAU YANG PERTAMA MENGAJAKKU BERKELAHI, PANTAT AYAM!" aku semakin berteriak keras di dekatnya, berhasil membuat sebelah tangan miliknya menutup rapat sebelah telinganya yang berdekatan denganku.

"HEY, JAGA BICARAMU, JIDAT _BAKA_!"

"_BAKA NO OMAE DA_! KAU YANG HARUS MENJAGA BICARAMU, PANTAT AYAM!"

CIIITTT! Bunyi rem terdengar sangat nyaring seiring berhentinya laju mobil hitam milik sang Uchiha. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arahku, mata _obsidian_-nya memancarkan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat. Aku yang melihatnya hanya menggembungkan kedua pipiku seraya bertolak pinggang.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanyaku dengan kasar.

"Yang aku lihat adalah JI-DAT LE-BAR!"

Seketika itu juga kedua mataku terbuka lebar. Emosiku serasa sudah memuncak. Terlebih saat dia mengatakan 'Jidat Lebar' dengan penekanan di dalamnya.

"PAN-TAT A-YAM!" aku menggeram kesal dengan tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ternyata aku baru sadar, pesawat pun bisa aku daratkan di JIDAT LEBAR-mu itu," ia terkekeh geli dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Balon pun bisa meletus karena berdekatan dengan rambut PANTAT AYAM-mu itu."

"Apa kau bilang!" ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Kau tuli ya? Tidak ada _REPLAY_!"

"Sepertinya kau lupa ya dengan perkataanmu tadi sehingga kau tidak mau mengatakannya lagi. Dasar PELUPA!"

"Sepertinya kau tidak cukup pintar untuk membalas perkataanku sehingga kau mengatakan bahwa aku lupa. Dasar PANTAT AYAM!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Aku bilang ...," secara tidak sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya hingga kedua kening kami bertemu, "TIDAK ADA REP—eh?"

Aku cengo sesaat ketika menatap wajahnya yang semula terlihat kesal, kini tersenyum lebar. Aku pun lantas tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa posisiku denganya sangatlah dekat, terutama wajah kami. Seketika itu juga mataku melebar dan aku lekas menarik kepalaku agar terjauh darinya.

"Kau mudah terpancing," ucapnya terkekeh geli seraya mulai kembali menyalakan mobilnya.

Wajahku terasa panas, aku merasa seperti kepiting rebus setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan. Kenapa juga aku tidak menyadari hal itu? Dia itu benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Menyebalkan!

Hening.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan. Dia masih asyik tersenyum jahil dengan sesekali melirik ke arahku. Sedangkan aku hanya menekuk wajahku dan mengeluarkan ekspresi sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah melakukan hal yang menyebalkan padaku sebanyak 3 kali!

Menggerutu di dalam hati sejak 5 menit terakhir sama sekali belum menghilangkan rasa sebalku padanya. Walaupun kini dengan perlahan mobil hitam miliknya mulai berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Dengan cepat aku menyambar pintu mobil dan lantas membukanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku," ucapku masih saja ketus.

"Hn."

Aku mulai mengeluarkan sebelah kakiku dan diakhiri dengan seluruh tubuhku yang telah berada di samping mobil. Sekilas aku menatap wajahnya dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, dia masih saja tersenyum jahil padaku, membuatku semakin bertambah kesal.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" kembali aku bertolak pinggang dengan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Hn."

Dia memalingkan pandangannya. Mulai menyalakan kembali mesin mobil hitam itu. Sepintas, entah mengapa aku teringat tentang puding _strawberry_ yang di letakan di atas mejaku. Terlebih tentang perkataan Shikamaru setelah melihat tulisan singkat yang terdapat di secarik kertas yang ditempatkan besama puding tersebut.

.

"Itu adalah tulisannya **Sasuke**."

.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" mendadak aku merasa aneh karena memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hn?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatapku heran.

"Te—terimakasih untuk puding _strawberry_ yang selau kau letakan di atas mejaku," aku tertunduk malu, seolah aku tak mampu menatap kilauan iris _onyx_ hitamnya.

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu."

Mobil yang berada di hadapanku perlahan melaju, menjauhi tempatku berada. Aku yang masih tertunduk lekas mendongak tatkala merasa mobil tersebut telah berada sangat jauh dariku. Satu senyumanku pun mengembang saat itu juga.

Jika aku tidak salah dengar, tadi Sasuke mengatakan 'Ya' itu berarti orang yang memberi puding _strawberry_ padaku selama ini adalah dia. Ternyata dia. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan sebaik itu.

Setelah menghela nafas karena kepergian mobil tersebut, aku mulai membalikkan tubuhku dan lantas masuk ke dalam rumah.

**=0=0=0=**

Kurebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Setelah makan malam selesai, rasanya aku merasa lelah sekali. Atas apa yang terjadi seharian ini, telah sukses membuat tubuhku terasa remuk. Bukan itu saja, perasaanku juga seperti sudah dipermainkan. Terutama oleh Sasori. Aku sudah seperti orang tidak waras yang dengan begitu saja hampir mempercayai si Brengsek itu. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah meninggalkanku 6 bulan lalu.

"_I wish that I was strong ... yeah ... I wish that I was strong ... you got it, dont lose it ... the wall are caving in, I'll try to keep strong .. 'cause the world is moving on."_

Salah satu lagu _favorite_-ku telah mengalun indah dari handphone yang aku letakan di atas meja. Aku mendengus pelan tatkala menyadari bahwa ada satu panggilan masuk di sana. Dengan malas aku beranjak duduk, lalu kemudian meraih _handphone_-ku.

"_Sasuke is calling ..."_

Begitulah yang tertera di layar _handphone_. Baru saja aku berpikir tak ingin mengangkatnya, namun sesuatu seolah mendorongku agar segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Moshimoshi ... konbanwa_," ucapku dengan nada malas tingkat tinggi seraya mengucek sebelah mata.

"Hn, _konbanwa_," jawab seseorang di ujung sana, "Besok 'kan hari libur, aku akan menjemputmu jam 08.00 pagi, kau harus bersiap-siap. Dandan yang cantik, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

FLIP! _"ttuuuuttt ... ttuuttt ... tuuttt ..."_

Mataku terbuka lebar, lalu dengan kasar aku lantas membanting handphone-ku ke atas tempat tidur. Aku menggeram kesal seraya mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berbicara secara padat, singkat, dan jelas lalu menutup teleponnya tanpa memberi salam dan tanpa persetujuan dariku. Bahkan aku sama sekali belum menjawab ajakannya tadi.

"SIALAN KAU! PANTAT AYAM!" geramku kesal, "Lagipula memang siapa yang mau pergi denganmu? _Baka_!"

Aku membenamkan seluruh wajahku di bantal. Sepintas menggerutu tak jelas lalu kemudian tanpa sadar seluruh mataku telah terpejam. Mengingat aku memang merasa lelah sejak tadi.

**=0=0=0=**

Di pagi ini, setelah aku selesai sarapan aku menikmati suasana pagi di teras rumah bersama _Kaa-san_. Dengan santai aku mulai duduk di sebuah kursi, sedangkan _Kaa-san_ sepertinya tengah asyik menyiram tanaman. Sepintas aku teringat perkataan Sasuke semalam. Dia tidak akan benar-benar menjemputku 'kan? Mungkin dia hanya bercanda saja. Semoga.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hn?" aku melirik ke arah _Kaa-san_ yang berdiri di depan sana, "Ada apa?"

"Inikan hari minggu, kenapa kau tidak pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya _Kaa-san_ seraya tersenyum jahil, membuat raut wajahku memanas.

"A-apa maksud _Kaa-san_? Aku sedang tidak ingin jalan-jalan," jawabku sekenanya, "Lagi pula teman-temanku sedang sibuk."

"Oh, begitu ..."

"Ya, semuanya melupakanku. Terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusannya masing-masing," aku mendengus pelan dengan tatapan malas.

"Benarkah?" _Kaa-san_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuatku mengernyit tak mengerti, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

DEG!  
"A-apa?" aku tersentak kaget seraya mulai beranjak berdiri, "Sa—Sasuke?"

"Hn," _Kaa-san_ mengangguk pelan, "Mikoto-_san_ sudah memberitahu ibu semalam."

"Me-memberitahu a-apa?" tanyaku gugup sembari menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Semalam itu katanya Sasuke sibuk sekali memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk hari ini. Sampai-sampai Itachi kewalahan saat membantunya memilih pakaian yang pas. Terus katanya lagi, Sasuke seperti ingin terlihat sempurna di depanmu. Bukankah hari ini kau akan jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke, hn?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Seketika itu juga rasanya degup jantungku seolah berhenti. Aku seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Terlebih saat _Kaa-san_ mengatakan bahwa si Pantat Ayam itu ingin terlihat 'SEMPURNA' di depanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai satu kata pun yang dilontarkan Kaa-san. Mana mungkin dia seperti itu? Tidak mungkin!

"Ti—tidak, _Kaa-san_ pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin dia—"

"Ibu sangat senang kalau kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Sakura."

"Ta-ta—" suaraku seolah tercekat sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataan _Kaa-san_ barusan.

"Sasuke itu anak yang baik. Memang kelihatannya begitu cuek dan seolah tidak peduli, namun ibu yakin Sasuke itu dapat bersikap baik padamu, Sakura."

TING TONG

Tiba-tiba saja bel pintu berunyi nyaring. _Kaa-san_ lantas melirik ke arah pagar, lalu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Suara bel tadi, sempat membuatku terkejut, namun dengan segera perasaan waswas menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku. Secepat kilat aku berusaha mencari _handphone_-ku di dalam saku celana, lalu kemudian mengeluarkannya dan lantas menatap tajam ke arah layar.

"Oh tidak! Jam 08.00 tepat!" gumamku dengan mata terbuka lebar, "Jangan-jangan yang membunyikan bel itu—"

"Ahhh ... _ohayougozaimasu_, Sasuke," ucap _Kaa-san_ di depan sana, mampu membuat tubuhku terpaku, tak bisa bergerak.

Kedua tanganku bergetar hebat, hampir saja menjatuhkan _handphone_ yang sedari tadi aku pegang. _Emerald_-ku menatap lurus ke depan, tepatnya ke arah pagar rumah. Ternyata benar, dia datang.

"Hey, Sakura. Lihat siapa yang datang?" ucap _Kaa-san_ seraya berjalan ke arahku. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul dari balik punggung _Kaa-san_ dengan senyuman liciknya.

Aku hanya menatap tajam padanya dengan mulutku yang menganga. Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar datang. Aku kira dia hanya bercanda, namun ternyata tidak.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut dan hanya mendapatkan deathglare dariku.

"Hey, Sakura!" _Kaa-san_ menepuk bahuku, membuat aku terkejut dan lantas menatap _Kaa-san_ yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sampingku.

"Eh? A—apa?" jawabku gelagapan.

"Ayo sana, kau sudah tahu kan dia mau apa datang kesini?" ucap _Kaa-san_ seraya senyum-senyum tak jelas ke arah Sasuke.

"He? Tapi aku ... aku ..."

"Sudahlah, kau sudah terlihat cantik. Anak ibu cocok sekali dengan Sasuke," _Kaa-san_ terkekeh geli seraya menatapku dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"_Kaa-san!"_ aku setengah berteriak dengan wajahku yang sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

Sekilas aku lihat si Pantat Ayam itu ikut terkekeh geli karena melihat wajahku seperti ini. Tak lelah aku memberinya _deathglare_, mengisyaratkan agar dia tetap terdiam.

"Ayo cepat sana," _Kaa-san_ sedikit mendorong tubuhku agar aku mau berjalan.

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ ... aku ... aku kan—"

"Sudahlah, cepat sana," _Kaa-san_ mendorong tubuhku hingga aku berdiri di samping Sasuke.

_Kaa-san_ hanya tersenyum lebar seolah puas saat melihatku berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku dengan kedua tangan yang aku lipat di depan dada.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mendelik seraya tersenyum sinis ke arahku.

"Apa!" jawabku ketus.

"Hey hey ... jangan seperti itu, Sakura," _Kaa-san_ menolakkan tangannya di pinggang seraya menatapku tajam.

"Tch ...," aku mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya kami akan pergi sekarang, bibi," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hati-hati ya ...," _Kaa-san_ melambaikan tangan seraya menahan tawa lalu menutup pintu pagar rumah setelah aku dan Sasuke keluar dari kediaman keluarga Haruno.

Sasuke terus menarik lenganku, memaksaku agar secepatnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, aku hempaskan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga genggamannya terlepas. Saat itu juga, tatapan tajam dilayangkan entah itu dariku maupun dari Sasuke.

"Kau senang, ha?" ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" ia menolakkan tangannya dipinggang.

"Kau!" geramku kesal dengan tangan yang terkepal, siap untuk menonjok wajahnya.

"Hey, ayo cepat masuk ke mobil."

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat, Jidat!"

"Aku bilang tidak mau, Pantat Ayam!"

"Ayo cepat, atau aku panggil ibumu lagi supaya dia yang memaksamu?" dia memicingkan matanya ke arahku seolah meremehkan.

"Apa?" aku membelalakkan kedua mataku, "Beraninya kau! Jangan melibatkan ibuku!"

"Biarkan saja. Asalkan kau bisa terus berada di sampingku"

DEG!

Perasaan itu muncul kembali. Aku pun terdiam setelah mendengarnya, sepintas menatap _onyx_ hitamnya yang berkilat. Lalu, tanpa sadar aku pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil hitam miliknya.

"Hn," sepertinya dia mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan, dia pun ikut terdiam, lalu segera memasuki mobil dari pintu yang lain. Kemudian ia mulai menghidupkan mobilnya dan langsung membawaku pergi.

**=0=0=0=**

Langit yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat mendung semakin menghancurkan _mood_-ku untuk tetap bersama dengan pemuda ini. Aku hanya menatap heran pada tempat dimana aku berada. Sasuke yang kini berada di sampingku hanya tersenyum simpul seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan hembusan angin masuk dari celah-celah setelan kaos dan jaket yang di kenakannya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke Danau _Konoha_?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Disini, tempat ini ...," ia membuat jeda pada perkataannya, "Pertama kalinya aku memelukmu."

"Apa?" aku tersentak kaget dengan mulutku yang menganga, "Hanya itu? Hanya karena itu? Karena hal itu kau membawaku kesini?"

"Hn."

"Oh astaga! Bagaimana sih cara berpikirmu itu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Membuatku sedikit merasa waswas dan perlahan berjalan mundur. Ia tetap mendekat, hingga akhirnya ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Dengarkan aku—"

"Sakura ...," tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara lain memanggilku dari belakang.

Sontak aku terkejut, dan dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang dimana seseorang telah berdiri dengan tegap seraya menatapku sendu. Seketika itu juga tanganku terasa lemas, kedua tanganku terhempas ke bawah seiring mataku menatap sosok itu dengan jelas.

"Sa—Sa—Sasori?"

Sasuke kembali menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, dari tatapannya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa Uchiha bungsu itu tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sasori disini, ya ... tidak suka, bahkan benci, seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mulai berjalan hingga berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Dia seolah ingin melindungiku dari Sasori. Apa itu benar, Sasuke?

"Tetaplah di belakangku," bisiknya pelan, aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Kini kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam di belakang Sasuke seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di sebelah tanganku. Tak aku sangka, Sasori ada disini. Untuk apa dia disini? Sedang apa dia? Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hanya sekadar lewat," jawab Sasori dengan singkat, "Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Jujur saja, saat aku melihat Sasori, itu seperti membuka kembali luka lama. Perlahan rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Iris emerald-ku mulai basah mengingat kejadian lalu. Saat Sasori mengkhianatiku 2 kali.

Sepintas aku melihat sepasang mata dengan warna cokelat terang itu terus menatapku sendu. Aku hanya berusaha menahan cairan bening ini agar tidak menyeruak ke luar dari mataku.

"Sakura ...," suara itu kembali memanggilku, sekilas aku lihat pemuda Akasuna itu mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat!" ucap Sasuke dengan tajam dan tegas, "Atau kubunuh kau."

"Sakura, maafkan aku," Sasori tetap mendekat, seolah tak menggubris peringatan Sasuke, "Kau salah paham, Sakura. Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat saat pemuda itu kian dekat ke arahku. Cairan bening yang sedari tadi aku tahan, perlahan mulai menyerak ke luar, mengalir membasahi pipiku lalu menetes ke tanah.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Pergi dariku," ucapku dengan gemetar, "PERGI!"

Seketika itu juga Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arahku. Aku mendapati kedua _onyx_ hitamnya itu menatapku lekat-lekat. Sekilas wajah _stoic_-nya menunjukkan kemarahan, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak saat mendapati Sasori terus saja berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya."

"Coba sa—"

BUUGHTTT! Secepat kilat Sasuke melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras di perut Sasori, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu hampir terjengkang ke belakang dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati—" Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal, "—Jangan dekati kekasihku!" bentaknya dengan keras.

"Tch ...," Sasori berjalan mundur sembari mengusap darah segar dari bibirnya, "Kekasihmu, hn? Dia itu mencintaiku!"

BUGHT!

TAP!

Sasori membalas pukulan Sasuke dengan keras, namun sayang pukulannya dapat ditangkis oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Sepintas aku yang melihatnya hanya bernafas lega, tatkala melihat Sasuke dapat mengatasinya degan baik.

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan Sasori yang terkepal, "Kau buat dia sakit, kau buat dia menangis, kau membohonginya, kau tak pantas jadi kekasihnya! Kau kira seberapa khawatirnya aku saat aku tahu bahwa kau meninggalkannya 6 bulan lalu, hn? Kau kira seberapa khawatirnya aku saat aku tahu bahwa kau sudah mempermainkan perasaannya, ha? _BAKA_!"

BUUGHHTT! Kini Sasori benar-benar mendarat di atas tanah saat pukulan keras melayang ke arah wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan—"

BUGHT!

"—membiarkan kau untuk—"

BUUGHT!

"—menyakitinya—"

BUUGHT!

"—LAGI!"

DEG!

"Sasuke hentikan!" teriakku tanpa sadar sembari terisak menahan tangis.

Sasuke yang hampir memukul Sasori untuk ke sekian kalinya, mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar teriakanku. Dia hanya berdecih kesal seraya mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba menahan kembali cairan bening yang sampai saat ini masih terus mengalir. Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hatiku, saat Sasuke telah sampai di hadapanku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir hanya karena aku menangis seperti bayi.

Aku memang telah banyak mengeluarkan air mata, namun asal kau tahu saja, aku menangis bukan karena Sasori. Aku menangis karena Sasuke. Aku merasa ... terharu. Entahlah. Orang yang selama ini aku benci dan aku tidak pernah mau berada dekat dengannya, kini aku menangis untuknya. Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ka—kau tidak harus me-melakukannya," ucapku sembari menghapus air mataku.

"Hn."

"A-akan kubalas kau nanti," ucap Sasori tiba-tiba, ia terlihat sangat babak belur dengan luka yang terlihat cukup parah dan darah segar yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya, kini dengan tubuh gemetar ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

Sasuke yang tadi sempat menatapku kini menoleh ke belakang tatkala menyadari bahwa Sasori berkata sesuatu. Aku lihat ia menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya seolah meremehkan.

"Aku tunggu," jawabnya enteng.

"Lihat saja nanti," Sasori mulai berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkanku dan Sasuke.

Aku merasa lega setelah Sasori pergi dari pandanganku. Aku berharap tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Seketika itu juga, snyuman bahagia terukur jelas dalam raut wajahku, tanpa sadar aku lantas berhambur memeluk Sasuke yang masih saja menolehkan lehernya ke belakang.

Tubuh Uchiha itu sedikit bergetar saat menyadari kedua tanganku mendekapnya dengan erat. Mata yang sedari tadi menunjukkan kebencian, kini perlahan tergantikan oleh tatapan sendu.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke," ucapku dalam pelukannya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah," aku mulai melepas dekapanku padanya, "Kembali ke masalah tadi, untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

"A-apa?"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, dia telah berhasil membuat tubuhku kembali terpaku dengan tatapan heran. Tadi itu ... aku salah dengar kan? Mulutnya yang salah bicara atau jangan-jangan dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku seperti Sasori?

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," ucapnya dengan jelas seraya mulai menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu kurang jelas untukmu?"

"Ti—tidak mungkin," aku menggeleng pelan, "Kau bercanda."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau pasti hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaanku kan? Sama seperti Sasori," aku menghempaskan kedua tangannya dengan kasar.

"Caraku mencintaimu berbeda dengan Sasori."

TES TES TES!

Rintikkan air mulai berjatuhan dari langit yang terlihat mendung. Sasuke hanya menatapku lekat seolah mengisyaratkan agar aku mempercayainya. Sedangkan aku, entah mengapa perasaan itu kembali datang. Perasaan aneh yang selama ini aku rasakan selama berdekatan dengannya.

Kurengkuh dadaku yang mulai terasa sesak, aku membalikkan tubuhku seraya menggigit bibir bawahku. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Ini tidak boleh. Aku terus merutuk di dalam hati seraya memejamkan kedua mataku.

Air hujan mulai terlihat deras, aku beruntung, aku tak perlu menutupi tangisanku lagi. Ia takkan mengetahuinya, karena air mataku telah bercampur dengan hujan.

"Sakura," Sasuke menepuk pundakku perlahan, namun dengan cepat aku menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kaki kecilku mulai berlari meninggalkannya di belakang. Aku tidak mungkin ... tidak mungkin! Ini tidak boleh. Aku tak ingin menyakiti Naruto dan Gaara. Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto, aku harap ini hanya perasaan biasa saja.

Aku terus berlari menembus rintikkan hujan hingga langkahku terhenti saat Sasuke berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Apa itu artinya kau membenciku, Sakura?"

Aku membuka kedua mataku, rasa sesak ini semakin menjadi. Aku mempererat rengkuhanku, berharap rasa ini cepat menghilang.

"Kau benci padaku karena perlakuanku selama ini, iya?"

Isakan tangisku mulai tak tertahankan, aku bersumpah ingin sekali berteriak. Namun aku tidak bisa. Apapun yang terjadi, perasaan ini tak boleh menjadi perasaan yang membuatku melekat dengannya.

"Apa salah jika aku mencintaimu, Sakura?"

DEG!

_*Flashback_

"_Aku __**rindu**__ bertengkar denganmu." (Sasuke)_

_._

"_Kau dimana? Aku __**jemput**__ sekarang." (Sasuke)_

_._

_"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau hal itu. Jika seperti itu adanya, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku __**Sasuke-kun**__.__"__ (Sasuke)_

_._

_"Kau kira untuk apa dari dulu aku memacari gadis bodoh itu, hah?__**Ingin mengetahui respon darimu, perasaanmu, hatimu, kebencianmu, kecemburuanmu, semua yang kau rasakan saat aku bersama gadis bodoh itu**__!"__ (Sasuke)_

_._

"_**Sasuke, kau menyukai Sakura**__?" (Sasori)_

_._

"_Ternyata benar, __**kau menyukainya, Uchiha**__." (Gaara)_

_._

"_Jangan pernah membawa __**kekasihku**__ pergi!" (Sasuke)_

_._

"_Jadi kau lebih memilih dipeluk Sasori yang sudah dua kali menyakitimu dari pada aku, hn?" (Sasuke)_

_._

"_Ibu sangat senang kalau kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Sakura." (Miss. Haruno)_

_*Flashback off_

DEP!

Seketika itu juga lamunanku terbuyarkan karena sepasang tangan kekar telah mendekapku dari belakang. Aku sempat terkejut dibuatnya, tangisanku semakin menjadi tatkala menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang memelukku.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Emosiku semakin tidak terkontrol, aku menutup seluruh wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti untuk menangis. Isakanku semakin mengeras saat Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya, dan yang aku rasakan hanyalah ... hangat.

"Sakura, tolong jawab aku."

Kedua tangannya terlepas, ia mulai membalikkan seluruh tubuhku hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan lembut ia membelai helaian rambutku yang basah terkena hujan.

"Bisakah kau jawab aku, Sakura?"

'Tidak! Aku tidak akan ... aku tidak akan ...,' aku terus merutuk di dalam hati seiring degup jantungku yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, aku akan melindungimu."

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Perasaan aneh ini semakin membuncah. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Secepat kilat aku mendekap tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

"Saku—"

"Iya, iya! Aku juga mencintaimu ... hiks—"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku merasa sedikit lega setelah mengatakannya. Ternyata sebanyak apapun aku berusaha, sebanyak apapun aku mengingkarinya, aku tidak dapat berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Jujur saja, aku benci mengakui ini, mengakui bahwa aku ...

"AKU MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Dentuman petir terdengar sangat nyaring seiring rintikkan hujan yang semakin deras. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Aku yang masih saja menangis, merasakan hal lain yang menyelip di dalam hatiku, perasaan itu ... bahagia. Apa sekarang ini aku tengah menangis bahagia? Jawabannya, iya.

Sedari tadi, aku menangis bukan karena rasa sakit yang menusuk, namun karena rasa cinta yang belum terungkapkan. Rasa itu semakin kuat tatkala Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, perasaan itu semakin kuat sehingga mampu membuatku menangis seperti ini.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

Biarkan alam menyaksikan bahwa sebenci apapun perasaanku terhadap Uchiha yang satu ini, aku takkan pernah dapat memungkiri bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintainya. Tak akan pernah.

**=0=0=0=**

"Huuaattchhii ..."

"Sakura, kau sakit?" ia menempelkan sebelah tangannya di keningku, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Ini kan salahmu yang kemarin membiarkanku terus berada di tengah hujan," ucapku ketus seraya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Tapi aku memelukmu, jadi kau tidak langsung terkena air hujan," jawabnya dengan datar, "Lagi pula, kenapa kau memaksa ingin masuk sekolah?"

"Aku—"

"Yo, _Teme_!" seseorang berteriak keras dari arah pintu.

Aku dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di dalam kelas, lekas menoleh ke arah pintu dimana sang pemuda pirang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri kami.

"Eh? Jadi itu benar, ya?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai di hadapanku.

"Apa?" aku menutup seluruh hidung dan mulutku menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?"

DEG!

Wajahku menegang. Sepintas aku melirik ke arah Sasuke, rona merah telah bersarang di kedua pipinya. Mungkin jika aku melepaskan sapu tangan ini, wajahku juga akan terlihat merona, sama seperti Sasuke.

"_Dobe_, i—itu ..."

"A-ano ... Naru ... ummm ..."

"Wah, selamat ya!"

"Eh?"

Kedua mataku menangkap sebuah senyuman tulus yang terukir dalam raut wajah pemuda Namikaze itu. Aku kira dia akan merasa marah karena aku telah mengingkari perkataanku sendiri. Nyatanya dia malah nyengir seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, Naru. Aku tidak bemaksud menya—"

"Tidak apa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mengerti," jawabnya masih dengan tersenyum lebar seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejar cintamu, Sakura-_chan_."

Mendengar perkataannya barusan, mampu membuatku tersenyum. Aku melihat kobaran api semangat di dalam mata secerah langit yang ia miliki. Aku suka itu. Perasaan semangat yang selalu ada dalam diri Naruto, aku menyukainya. Tidak salah jika aku selalu ingin menjadi sahabat dekatnya.

"Tolong katakan maaf pada Gaara, jika nanti kau bertemu dengannya ya, Naru?"

"Baiklah!" ia memamerkan sebelah jempolnya padaku tak lupa disertai cengirannya seperti biasa.

"Terima—eh?" aku mengernyitkan keningku, "Luka bekas pukulan di wajahmu sudah sembuh?"

"He?" Naruto menatapku heran sembari mengelus wajahnya sendiri, "I-iya."

Aku menatap penuh teliti ke arahnya. Ya, luka bekas pukulan itu sudah tidak ada. Mungkin dia sudah mengobatinya. Beruntung sekali Naruto hanya sekali dipukul oleh—eh?

Lantas aku mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah asyik bersandar di sampingku. Seraya mendengus kesal, aku menurunkan sapu tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi hidung dan mulutku.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hn," ia melirik ke arahku dengan ekspresi datar, "Apa?"

"Aku baru ingat, kenapa kau memukul Naruto dan mengancam Gaara saat aku pergi dari rumah sakit?"

"Oh soal itu. Maafkan aku, _Dobe_," _onyx_ hitamnya menatap dingin ke arah Naruto yang berada di hadapanku.

"Hey, minta maaf itu bukan begitu caranya!" ucapku setengah berteriak dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Yang penting aku sudah minta maaf."

"Sasuke—"

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menepuk pelan sebelah pundakku, "Aku sudah memaafkannya."

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Jika saja Naruto tidak berkata seperti itu, mungkin tanganku ini sudah membuat bekas berwarna merah di pipi sang Uchiha. Masih merasa kesal karena tingkah buruk yang dilakukan kekasihku sendiri, lantas aku menanyakan satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikiranku.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau melakukan itu semua?"

"Jika seorang wanita yang dicintai menghilang atau bahkan terluka, insting seorang lelaki itu akan bekerja. Apa yang aku lakukan pada mereka berdua, itu karena instingku terhadapmu itu bekerja sangat kuat," jelasnya seraya menatapku lekat.

Aku hanya ber'oh' ria semabari bertopang dagu. Emosi yang tadi sempat aku rasakan, kini entah kemana telah menghilang setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi, lelaki juga punya insting ya? Aku kira hanya perempuan."

"Hn," ia tersenyum licik, "_Baka_."

"Eh? _Ba-baka_?"

Wajahku mengeras seketika. Aku mendelik ke arahnya dengan tajam. Dengan seketika aku membalikkan tubuhku hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia hobi sekali berkelahi denganku walau sekarang aku dan dia sudah menjadi kekasih. Baiklah, ini kemauannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _baka,_ Pantat Ayam?"

"Pan—Pan—apa?" ia pun kini mendelik ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat penuh amarah.

"PANTAT AYAM!" ucapku sekali lagi dengan lantang dan keras.

"JIDAT LEBAR! KECILKAN VOLUME BICARAMU!"

"MEMANGNYA INI SALAH SIAPA, HA? KAU YANG PERTAMA MENGAJAKKU BERKELAHI, PANTAT AYAM!" aku semakin berteriak keras di dekatnya, berhasil membuat sebelah tangan miliknya menutup rapat sebelah telinganya yang berdekatan denganku.

"HEY, JAGA BICARAMU, JIDAT _BAKA_!" ia mulai beranjak berdiri seraya menolakkan tangannya di pinggang. Aku yang melihatnya pun tak mau kalah, aku juga lekas berdiri dan bertolak pinggang.

"_BAKA NO OMAE DA_! KAU YANG HARUS MENJAGA BICARAMU, PANTAT AYAM!"

Dengan segera, Sasuke menutup kembali telinganya karena teriakkanku yang memekakkan telinga. Kemudian dia mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto dan lalu meraih sebelah tangannya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, _Dobe_."

"Eh? Tu—tunggu dulu, _Teme_."

"Ayo, cepat."

Aku yang melihatnya hanya membelalakkan kedua mataku. Jadi, sekarang dia ingin kabur begitu? Hah! Tidak semudah itu.

"HEY! MAU KEMANA KAU?"

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, sehingga tubuh sang pemuda pirang mengikuti kemana Sasuke melangkah.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, JIDAT LEBAR!" teriak Sasuke setelah melewati pintu kelas.

"SASUKE!"

**OWARI**

Horeeee~ akhirnya selesai juga fic ini xD

Gomen ya, kalo akhir ceritanya ga memuaskan.

Minta review!

**Special thanks for everyone :**

**Karikazuka, nattually, Huicergo Montediesberg, Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi, Lucifionne, miyank, Hiruma Hikari, Guest, Sslove, cherry kuchiki, myelf, Michelle , Dian Elf UchiHaruno, Kira-chan Narahashi, Retno UchiHaruno, otaku-chan, KagamineHime, sapa aja boleh, mitchiru1312jo, kanginbrother, icha kuchiki, , Reza Reynaldi Putra, HachimitsuOukan, Uchiha Itu Sasuke, , yukarindha yoshikuni, Deauliaas, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!**

**Makasih banget udah nyempeti baca dan review fic abal ini dari awal ampe akhir, ya meski ada yang dari pertengahan ampe akhir, atau bahkan hanya baca akirnya saja.**

**Saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak!**

Omong-omong, ada yang mau minta **sequel?**


End file.
